TWABH
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Revised T.W.A.B.H stands for There will always be hope. It's a BtVSDB Z Crossover. I already posted it under DB Z and the readers liked it. PostGift: What happens when two Saiyajns came through the portal to Sunnydale?
1. Prologue

**There will always be hope**

****

**One disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own either Dragonball Z/GT nor do I own anything concerning Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series! They are the result of both Akira Toriyama's and Joss Whedon's geniuses.  
  
**

Hello at those of you who haven't read this story yet and at those of you who have, because it might interest you as well. As I got the idea of a Sequel to that fic, I went over that whole story again, corrected mistakes and sometimes even added whole passages… So, feel free to read it again, if you want and those of you, who haven't read that story yet I wish to have fun reading it!

**Prologue**

A few drops of Dawn's blood dripped over the edge. In midair they met something, and a small circle of light appeared, quickly growing. Buffy led Dawn limping across the platform to the tower entrance. Dawn stopped and turned to Buffy.

"Go!" Buffy demanded.

"Buffy, it's started."

Buffy turned around and both could see the light of the portal.

~*~

Bulma sighed, when she looked out of the window. She still wasn't used to the peace this world was now living in after almost 18 years of terror through the androids. Outside in the frontyard she saw her son Trunks sparring with an invisible opponent. 'Has it already been two years since he defeated the androids? It's seems to me as if it was yesterday.' Trunks would have been 19 years old, if it wasn't because of the Room of Spirit and Time. Now, he was 21. Bulma sighed again. He seemed so depressed in the last year. He even let his hair grow again, which he was now wearing tied back in a ponytail, letting just a few bangs hanging in his face. Suddenly Bulma got an idea. 'Maybe a trip to the past will help him.' Smiling she went to her lap.

Just a few hours later, as Trunks had just finished his training, Bulma awaited him in the kitchen. He immediately noticed that his mother was planning something. "Hey mom! What's up?"

"Trunks, eat something, take a shower, pack a few clothes and meet me in the lap in half an hour. I've got an surprise for you."

Trunks wanted to say something, but his mother already left the kitchen again. Shrugging he did as he was told and met his mother half an hour later in the lap. "So mom, can you please tell me what you want to do with me?"

Smiling she pulled at a large clothes and letting it fall to the ground, revealing the time machine. "You seemed depressed in the last month, so I decided to send you to the past, so that you can see all your friends again. So, what do you say?"

"Mom… That's incredible! Thank you!" he said excitedly and hugged his mother.

Not even ten minutes later, he was sitting in the time machine, ready to leave. "Okay mom. Everything's okay here."

"Okay. Good luck Trunks and greet your father!"

"I will. Bye!"

The time machine took off into the sky and disappeared.

"Strange. What's that?" Trunks asked himself, when he was flying through the worm hole and noticed a small circle of light, which normally shouldn't be there. Suddenly all the instruments on board of the time machine acted up and the time machine itself was drawn to the vortex. Trunks tried everything to get away from this light, but nothing worked. "Holy shit!"

~*~

It was a beautiful day in Satan City. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, everything was perfect. Almost everything, if you were Pan, who was walking alone through the Central Park, surrounded by many happy couples. She hated spring. Everyone seemed to be in love and be loved back. She let out a growl. 'Today! I swear! Today I will tell him! I can't take it anymore!' This morning she decided to tell the man of her dreams that she was in love with him. A man who was fourteen years older than her. The man who probably just saw her as his little sister. 'Trunks.' Pan knew that he wanted to go to the park this day. She had heard a conversation between him and her uncle. She tried to find a track on his ki and she succeeded. He was not far from her. 'But what's that? That's Marron's ki. What does she want in the park? Could she…?' Pan quickly shook her head. It sure was just a coincident. 

It didn't take long for Pan to get near Trunks. She saw him leaning with one hand at a tree and it looked like he was talking to someone, but she couldn't see who it was, because the person was standing behind a tree. She took a deep breath, collecting all her courage and walked up to him. At exactly this moment she could make out a bit of blond hair behind the tree and saw Trunks leaning forward and kissing the girl - Marron. Pan could feel anger building up in her body and tears brimming in her eyes. Trunks noticed the familiar ki flicker up behind him and turned around.

"Pan? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

Pan quickly blinked away her tears. She would never let him see her crying. "Nothing," she replied flatly, "just taking a walk."

"Oh, then… Do you want to join Marron and me? We just wanted to celebrate that we are now a couple."

Pan felt her anger rising more and more. 'How could he be so clueless?'

"Pan? Are you okay?" Marron now wanted to know.

"Sure, why shouldn't I?" Pan felt the tears coming back and the noticed that they were now running down her cheeks. 'Damn!' She quickly turned away from the new couple.

"Pan? Tell me! What's up? I can see that you're not okay! Come on! We've been best friends for so long! You can tell me what's bothering you," Trunks tried to comfort her, but made it even worse.

"Best friends Trunks. Yeah, that's what we were," she told him bitterly and took off into the sky, not caring if anyone saw her.

"Pan! Wait!" Trunks shouted and looked back at Marron, who just nodded, and then followed Pan.

When Pan felt Trunks following her, she sped up even more. The tears in her eyes interfered her from seeing clearly as she flew and way too late she noticed the big white vortex in front of her. She tried her best to stop, but couldn't keep herself from crashing into this vortex, which swallowed her. 'Just great!' she thought sarcastically, before she drifted into unconsciousness. But the last thing she heard before her body went limp was Trunks calling out her name.

~*~

Buffy turned to back to Dawn as Dawn continued staring at the portal.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said tearfully.

"It doesn't matter."

Dawn tried to run past Buffy, but the slayer grabbed her. "What are you doing?"

"I have to jump. The energy."

"It'll kill you."

"I know," the girl said softly as Buffy stared at her, "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

"No."

"I have to. Look at what's happening."

More lightning crackled, even larger than before. Buffy looked up. A huge dragon flew out of the portal and buzzed the tower, flying away as they watched.

"Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop. You know you have to let me. It has to be my blood."

Suddenly Buffy got a look of realization on her face. She frowned and turned around.

In the distance, holes seemed to be opening in the sky.

Buffy turned back to Dawn, a peaceful look on her face. Dawn stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Buffy… no!"

"Dawnie, I have to."

"No!"

"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen."

Buffy held Dawn by the upper arm and continued talking to her. Dawn began to cry. Buffy stroked the side of Dawn's face and kissed her on the cheek, but Dawn continued to cry. Buffy then turned around and jumped off of the platform into the portal. Dawn could just watch, sobbing, as Buffy fell into the portal. The portal closed and Buffy's lifeless body was now lying on the ground, as the sun rose.

~*~

With a loud bang, Trunks' time machine crashed into a wall as it came out of the portal. It shattered into thousand pieces, but Trunks was able to climb out of the rest of the machine nearly uninjured. When he turned around, he saw that the vortex closed and disappeared. He growled. "Shit. Now I'm stuck here and I don't know how I can get back. Wait a minute. Where is 'here'?"

~*~

"Hey mom! Look! Someone's falling from this roof!" a little girl told her mother, pointing to an unconscious falling body.

At the moment the mother looked to where her daughter was pointing, they heard something hitting the ground. "Oh my god. Stay here! I look what has happened!" the woman told her child and ran over to where the body must have hit the ground. What the mother saw there, shocked here. There was lying a girl, about 18 years old, with a bad injury at her head. The woman slowly got down and felt the pulse. Much to her relief it was still there and she quickly grabbed her cell phone, calling an ambulance.


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter 1: "Aftermath"**

Trunks stared in shock at the portal, where Pan had just disappeared in. He called out her name and flew as fast as he could to the white vortex, but it disappeared directly in front of him. "Shit!" 'What can I do now? If Gohan finds out, then… No Trunks… don't think of it.' He turned around and flew back to the park.

"Trunks hon, what's up? Where's Pan?" Marron asked worried, when she how pale her boyfriend's face was and the look of shock in his eyes.

"A vortex swallowed her. I explain everything later. We have to go to CC now!" Marron nodded confused and Trunks picked her up and together they flew to Capsule Corporation.

When they got there, Trunks stormed inside, followed by Marron, but stopped in the living room, when they saw that everyone was already there. They all had felt Pan's ki disappear and were now worried about her. They were just having a discussion about what could have happened to Pan, as Trunks entered the room.

"I think I can explain," he said almost in a whisper, but much to his surprise everyone had heard it.

"Trunks? What did you say? Do you know what has happened to Pan?" Videl asked him.

"She was swallowed by a big, white vortex. I tried to go after her, but it closed before I got there."

"But why should she fly into a vortex?" Goten asked.

"I guess she didn't see it in time and she flew way to fast, so that she couldn't stop when she finally saw it."

"Trunks, now sit down and explain everything," Bulma said and led her son to the sofa.

Trunks explained them everything what had happened in the park and how Pan crashed into the vortex.

"You told her what?" Bra asked, making sure that she had heard right.

"I told her that she could talk to me, since we always were best friends. And she then told me that I'm right," he said to his sister.

"Trunks, how did she tell you that? In a thankful way, or how?"

"It sounded… I don't know… not that cheerful, more bitter. But what does that have to do with her being swallowed by a vortex?"

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks… Sometimes I ask myself how someone like you could be my brother…"

"Huh?"

"How can someone be that blind?! That's the reason for her running off and crashing into the vortex!"

"Sorry… But I still don't understand…"

"You idiot! She was in love with you ever since she knew you! And you hadn't even noticed? But to make it even worse, she called this morning to tell me that she had enough of hiding this from you and finally wanted to show you her true feelings – that she loves you.

"Is that true, Bra?" Gohan asked her in a deathly calm voice.

"Yes it is."

Trunks' face became even paler, when he heard what his sister was telling him.

"Trunks, if something happens to my little girl, I swear I'll kill you!"

"But Gohan! I swear! I didn't know! If she just had talked to me earlier, then she wouldn't have found out about me and Marron the way she did."

"Whining doesn't bring anything brat. We just have to find a way to bring her back," Vegeta said, just a tiny hint of worry audible in his voice.

"But that will be hard, really hard. We don't know with what kind of vortex we're dealing with. It could have been a portal to another planet, another time or maybe even another universe," Bulma told them thoughtful.

"I don't care how hard it is! I want my little girl back," Gohan told her, completely devastated.

~*~

Not even half an hour later in LA two men in dark suits were walking down a dark hallway. They first stopped, when they arrived in a room, which was parted with a wall of bulletproofed glass. At the wall were several cabins and they walked to the last one on the right side, where a girl with long dark hair and dark eyes was sitting. One of the men sat down in front of the girl and picked up the orange phone, which was lying on the table in front of him, motioning for the girl to do the same. She looked at him suspiciously, but eventually obeyed and picked up the phone on her side of the glass-wall.

"Who are you?" she asked with a hint of fear.

"Faith, we are from the Watcher's Council and we need to talk with you."

"What about? Do you want to make an appointment for killing me?" she asked sarcastically, trying to hide how comfortable she felt talking to him. 

"Please, listen. This is very important." Faith leaned back in her chair and waited for him to tell her what was so important. The man took a deep breath. "Buffy Summers is dead."

Faith was shocked. She had expected everything, but not that. 'How could she die? Why?' "And what do you want from me now?" she asked, when she regained her composure.

"We want you to go to Sunnydale."

Faith was in her cell, packing her few clothes and belongings into a bag, as the conversation she just had a few minutes ago replayed in her head.

'Hello! If you haven't noticed yet, I'm in jail. So how can I go to Sunnydale?'

'The Council has connections to the government and they agreed on giving you a second chance.'

'A second chance?'

'Yes, that means you're free.'

'Free?'

A guard led Faith through the hallways to the exit, where the two men from the Council were already waiting.

'Yes, free. But remember, this is the last chance. If you mess things up, you'll go back to jail, or…'

'Or you'll kill me. I understand. But I don't think that I'm that welcome in Sunnydale. I'm sure they won't believe me, when I tell them I got out of jail.'

'Don't worry about that. Quentin Travers will call Mr. Giles, who will be your new watcher.'

The two men from the Council took Faith to the bus station and gave her a ticket for a bus to Sunnydale. She entered the bus and sat down on a seat, resting her head against a window.

'But why don't you just call a new Slayer?'

'That's simple. We thought that it is easier to deal with one Slayer instead with two and since you already have some experience in slaying, we decided to give you a second chance. I'm sure that the strength of the new Slayer has already been activated, but to be honest, we don't know who she is and we won't look for her. Just if we somehow find her through coincident, we will call her.'

~*~

Trunks rummaged through the ruins of his time machine, searching for something that could help him to find out how he got here and how he could get back. But he didn't find anything, so he just hoped that he could still turn the rests of the machine into a capsule, so that no one would find them. He again looked through the pieces of the time machine and soon found the piece he had been looking for. A plate with the button, which would encapsulize the machine. 'Please. Let it work.' He pushed the button and much to his relief all the shattered pieces of metal were in not even a second in a capsule. "Good. What shall I do now? I think the best is to find out were I am. But not before…" He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was intact and then he programmed the coordinates of the place where he "landed" and took off into the sky, careful to not to be seen by someone.

~*~

When Dawn slowly climbed down the tower, she saw Buffy's lifeless body lying on the ground and noticed that everyone was slowly walking towards it. Willow and Tara were holding each other tightly, Xander held Anya. Giles walks alone, starting to cry. Behind them Spike also tried to walk forward, but fell, when sunlight hit him. He sat down on the ground and started sobbing, burying his head in his hands. While Dawn was also walking to them, she heard again the voice of her sister in her head, causing tears to run down her cheeks.

'Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will _always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me.' _

When she arrived at her friends she suddenly started to feel dizzy. Removing his hands from his face, Spike was the first one to notice that something wasn't right with Dawn and, avoiding the sunlight, he just got to her in time before she hit the ground.

"Dawn!" he shouted and gained the attention of the others, "Dawn! Hey! Call an ambulance! Now! She's lost too much blood."

Willow was the first one who reacted. "I'll be right back!" She let go of Tara, turned around and ran to a nearby phone box, calling an ambulance and not even three minutes later she was back. "It will be here in a few minutes. How is she?"

"Still unconscious and her pulse is getting weaker. Come on Nibblet. Don't die on me. I don't want to loose both of you."

A few minutes later, what seemed like an eternity to the remaining Scoobies, the ambulance arrived and one paramedic took care of Dawn, while the other was looking after Buffy, but he could just certify her death.

"One of you can come with us. We will call the coroner's office," one paramedic told them and looked around.

"I will go with her," Spike said. "Giles, take care of what happens to Buffy when the coroner's here. You others take care of your wounds. I'll meet you at the hospital." He tried to remain as calm as possible, for Dawn, but he felt like he would collapse again soon.

Luckily for the vampire there weren't any windows in the back of the ambulance and the entrance of the hospital was lying in a shadow, so he didn't dust, when they brought Dawn to the hospital.

While the doctors took care of Dawn, Spike should wait in the hallway, but he couldn't sit still, so he walked the hallway up and down. Suddenly he heard someone screaming and ran to where the noise came from, being afraid that it was Dawn. But it wasn't her, much to his relief, but another girl, who was struggling against the nurses and doctors around, though she seemed to be unconscious.

"Give her a sedative! Now!" one doctor shouted as he tried to get a hold of this girl.

"But she's way too strong! We can't hold her!" a nurse answered.

"But we have to do something or she will hurt her head more than it already is!" another nurse said.

That alarmed Spike and he ran into the room, holding the girl down with all his strength left and together with his help, they were able to inject a sedative, which calmed the girl immediately down.

The others arrived shortly after Spike helped with the girl and now they were all waiting outside the room, where Dawn was in. Just a few minutes later a nurse came out of the room. "She's awake and she asked for someone called Spike. Is he here?"

"Yes, that's me. Can I go to her?" The nurse nodded at his question and he followed her inside the room, where Dawn was lying, fully awake. "Hey lil'Bit!" he greeted her, forcing a smile.

"Hey Spike! Tell me! How are the others and how's Buffy? Will she be alright?" 

Hearing this question Spike couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "I'm sorry, but she…"

Dawn shook her head, as if trying to deny that her sister wasn't among them anymore. "No! I thought it was just a dream! She can't be dead! She isn't supposed to die! I should have been the one, not her! No!" Spike hugged her and both let their tears flow freely.

"I'm so sorry, Dawn, I'm so sorry."

One hour later, everyone except of Dawn - the doctors wanted to keep her at the hospital over night - and Spike, who didn't want to leave her side, was gathered at Giles apartment, mostly sitting in silence, when the telephone rang. 

"Hello?" Giles answered the phone. "Yes, it's me. Who's there? … How do you…? Oh, yeah, right… You what? … I don't think that was a good idea… Oh, she's already on her way… I am what?…  Okay, good. I'll tell the others and prepare everything… Bye."

"Giles? Who was that?" Willow wanted to know.

"Quentin Travers, from the Council. He told me that… how should I say it… Faith is on her way here. She'll arrive here tonight." He put his glasses, which he had started cleaning directly after the phone call, back on his nose, somehow knowing how the others would react on that news.  

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in unison.

~*~

The same day after sunset Trunks returned to the place, where he had crashed with his time machine. After his world-tour he was now sure that he was in a complete different dimension and he still didn't how he could get back. So he decided that it would be the best to look for a place for the night to stay and so he started walking through the streets of Sunnydale.

~*~

Faith wasn't sure where to go when she arrived with the bus in Sunnydale. She was still afraid of going to Giles, because she didn't know if they would ever forgive her, for what she had done – she couldn't really blame them. But she knew that what she had done was wrong, even before jail, when she had first arrived in LA and broke down in Angel's arms after she had tortured Wesley for ours. She wanted to seek for redemption, just like Angel did. That was the reason why she turned herself in. She really tried to become a better person and with the help of Angel – and hopefully the Scoobies in the future – she hoped that she would become this person she wanted to be. But it was still hard to go to them and face their accusing glares. So she decided that before she would go to Giles, she would take a small walk, to get her head clear. She didn't even notice where she was walking until she suddenly heard some fighting noises. She dropped her bag, took a stake out of her denim jacket and ran into the small side way, but when she arrived there, she just gasped. There was a young man fighting a vampire, and he was really good. But he didn't seem to know how to kill it. He just threw the vampire to the ground, when Faith saw another one attacking him from behind.

"Duck!" she shouted and threw her stake over the head of the now ducking Trunks at the other vampire, dusting him.

"Wow! What was that?" he asked as he was walking towards Faith.

At that moment Faith noticed the first vampire getting up again and lunging at Trunks. "Watch out!"

Trunks turned around and kicked him in the stomach. "Hey! Do you have any of those stakes left or are there other ways to kill this thing?"

"That was my last one, but you could cut his head off or burn him."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Burn him? Like this?" He stretched his arm out and sent a small ki blast at the vampire. The vampire screamed, when the fire was engulfing him until he was finally nothing more than a tiny pile of dust. "Was that the last one?" he asked, when he turned back to the girl, who had just saved him twice.

"I think so," Faith said confused by his last attack. 'What was that?'

"Oh, before I forget. My name is Trunks." He extended his hand.

"Faith." She shook his hand. 'Trunks, strange name. And is this just the light, or is his hair really purple?'

"Uhm, Faith… Were those two things just vampires or did I just imagine that?" Trunks interrupted her in her thoughts.

"To be honest, they were vampires."

"Okay… Then I think you can help me, when you know about that supernatural stuff."

"Maybe… We'll see."

"Good. Do you know about any dimensional portals which were opened this morning?" he asked, scratching his head.

Faith shook her head. "Sorry, but I have no idea. But I know people who might help you. I can bring you there."

"Really?" Trunks said relieved. "That's great. Thank you…"

When they were standing in front of Giles' apartment, Faith took a deep breath and knocked at the door and not even five seconds later Giles opened it.

"Hello Giles," Faith greeted him shyly. 

"Hello Faith, come in," Giles invited her in. He still had no idea how to act around her, but her appearance seemed to be so different from the last time he had seen her, so he decided that he should be as friendly as possible towards her. One important thing in a Watcher/Slayer relationship was the trust between them. Faith obeyed hesitatingly and walked through the door. "Oh, and who's that?" he asked, when he spotted the young man standing behind her still in front of the door.

"This is Trunks. I just met him. He needs your help. Something about a dimensional portal." When she turned around, she saw all the others sitting around the table. "Oh, I see. Everyone's here," she said nervously.

"O-okay. Trunks, you can come in as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Giles," Trunks answered politely.

"Giles!" Xander shouted. "How could you invite him in? He could be a vampire, or a demon! Look at his hair!"

"Xander, calm down," Willow said, her eyes still red and puffy. "He has a good aura. He won't harm us. The same goes for Faith. I can feel that she has changed a lot – for the good."

"Faith, Trunks, why don't you sit down. You can tell us everything then," Giles told them, motioning to some chairs.

"Okay guys… First of all I want to say sorry for everything what I have done to you. I know this isn't enough and I hope I'll earn your trust. And I'm really sorry about Buffy. If I had been there, I would have done everything to prevent it. I swear. But, where's Dawn?" was the first thing she said, after she sat down.

"She's in the hospital. She lost a lot of blood during our fight with Glory," Giles informed her. 

"Okay, then I think I'll see her tomorrow."

"Yes, you will. So, Trunks… Faith told us you need our help."

"I do. Do you know something about a dimensional portal, which was opened this morning?"

Giles looked at him, a shocked expression on his face. "W-why do you ask?"

"Because I came through it. So, do you know something about it?"

"Y-yes, I do. Glory's target was to open a portal, so that she could go back to her home dimension, but that also caused that all the walls between different dimensions and timelines collapsed. But how can we be sure that you really came through one of those portals?"

"He killed a vampire with a strange blast, coming out of the palm of his hand," Faith told her new Watcher. "And look at his hair-color. Who in this dimension does have purple hair?"

"Okay, that's true. Trunks, I would be glad if you tell me more about you and your dimension tomorrow. But right now I think it is the best for everyone to go and get some sleep. The last days were really exhausting and then Buffy…"

"Okay, Giles. You're right," Willow told him and the Scooby Gang left his apartment.

"Well, now to you two. One of you can sleep in my guest room and the other one has to sleep on the couch. I'll give you a blanket and a pillow."

"Okay, Faith, you can have the guest room. I'll sleep on the couch," Trunks told her, glad that he didn't have to sleep outside.


	3. The New Slayer?

**Chapter 2: "The New Slayer?"**

It had already been one week since Buffy died and Faith and Trunks appeared in Sunnydale. Buffy's funeral was four days ago. It had rained the whole time as the small funeral had been held. Not many guests had been there. Mostly the Scooby gang, Dawn, Spike, Faith and Trunks. Angel, Cordelia and Wesley came from LA, after Willow had gone there to tell them about Buffy's death. 

Dawn could leave the hospital the day after they brought her there and the same day she and Giles tried everything to reach Hank Summers, but his secretary told them, that he was in holidays and no one knew where. Because of that, he wasn't at the funeral and didn't know that his oldest daughter was dead.

During the speech of the minister Willow broke down crying and Tara tried to comfort her. Dawn was standing between Spike and Giles and when she saw Willow, she also broke down. Spike put his arms around her and hugged her gently, trying to remain strong. He had to be strong. He was now the one to protect her. He had promised this to Buffy.

_"Hey. Always knew I'd go down fightin'."  
"I'm counting on you ... to protect her."  
"Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight."_

Angel looked over to where Spike comforted Dawn and frowned. He didn't like the fact that Spike was the one who she seemed to trust more than anyone else at all. He then looked over to Giles. He was always like a father for Buffy. A person she could always trust, with everything. The man, who had helped her after the death of her mother. She always kept him on the trot, but now he had lost her. But Angel was glad that the Council decided to give Faith a second chance and made Giles her new Watcher – Faith could now finally start a new life and Giles had a new duty. Next to Faith stood this new guy - Trunks. Angel didn't have much time to talk to him, but he got to know that this young man came through one of the portals Glory had opened from another dimension and that the Scoobies were now trying to help him to find a way back home. In return for that he helped them with slaying and finding a way to resurrect Buffy, and from what Giles had told Angel, Trunks was pretty strong. Way stronger than a Slayer and he guessed that this guy didn't even show his true strength.

Angel, Cordy and Wesley left almost directly after the funeral, because Gunn called them, due to an emergency in LA.

After the funeral Dawn insisted that Spike, Faith and Trunks should live with her. She told Spike to sleep in her mother's old bedroom and Trunks and Faith should use the two guestrooms in the house. They all complained at first, but after Dawn said that she would feel safer with three strong people in the house, they agreed. For the following nights, Faith, Spike and Trunks were taking turns in patrolling, so that at least there was always one person with Dawn.

~*~

Trunks and Vegeta had just finished sparring, as Trunks left the gravity room. He walked to the backyard of their house and sat down, taking a sip from his water bottle. He put the bottle down and laid back, watching the night sky. 'Pan's already missing for seven days. And it's my fault. Why didn't I see earlier what she feels for me? It wouldn't have changed anything between me and Marron, but I could have at least talked to Pan.'

"Watcha thinking of?" Bra asked as she sat down next to him.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Trunks, do you really think I can't see that you're worried about Pan? We all are worried. But we know also that she's a big girl and a strong fighter. God, she can even go to ascended Super Saiyajin. So, she can take care of herself until we find a way to bring her back, trust me."

Trunk sighed. "I so hope that you're right…"

~*~

"Her heartbeat is steady and her wounds are healing well. But she has been in the coma for one week and I doubt that she will ever wake up again," Pan heard a male voice saying over a steady beeping next to her.

"Are you sure doctor?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, the injury at her head was really bad and she has lost a lot of blood. She could have a brain damage. But I still wonder how she could still be alive, when the woman called the ambulance."

She then heard how the two people left the room and she could only hear the beeping.

'What were they talking about? Ouch, my head. Let's see… is everything still there? Toes… check, legs… check, arms… check, hands… check. Everything's seems to be still there.' She slowly opened her eyes, and the glaring light first blinded her, but her eyes quickly adjusted to it. She tried to get up, but noticed that she couldn't lift her arms and legs. 'What the…' She slowly raised her head and saw that her arms and legs were tied at the bed. Moaning she laid her head back on the pillow.

Alarmed by the moaning, a nurse entered the room and was shocked, when she saw that the dark-haired girl in the bed was awake. "Doctor! Doctor!"

"Yes, what's up?" a doctor appeared in the doorframe.

"She's awake."

"What?" the doctor looked at the bed and saw what the nurse had seen. He then walked up to the bed and took a seat next to it. "Hello? How are you feeling?" he asked while he examined her.

"My head hurts a bit, but otherwise I think that I'm okay," she answered weakly.

"Do you remember what has happened?" the doctor wanted to know, but the girl shook her head. "What is your name?"

"I'm…" Pan looked thoughtful and then she got a look of shock on her face. "I don't know."

~*~

"Nibblet, Faith, I'm going now!" Spike shouted through the house.

"Okay Spike! But be careful!" Dawn said as she and Faith came out of the living room. Trunks was at Giles' apartment to do some research about portals.

"I'm always careful! Oh, and Faith, please take care that Dawn gets to bed in time. I know when Trunks is here that she will go to bed, but I'm not sure what you're planning."

"Spike, you're no fun," Faith said pouting. "And I just wanted to call a few cute boys over so that our little Dawnie here and I could make a party when both men of the house aren't there." 

That caused Dawn to chuckle a bit and Faith and Spike smiled at each other. This was the first time in the last week that Dawn seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Okay then, goodnight! I see you two tomorrow!" Spike waved and left the house.

~*~

Pan was now awake for a few hours already and she was feeling better and stronger minute by minute. In that time she had repeated the conversation between her and the doctor over and over again.

'You really don't remember your name?' the doctor asked again.

'No… I don't remember anything of my past. I don't even know how I got here.' Pan felt tears in her eyes, but something told her not to show them.

'A woman saw you falling from a roof and you hit your head hard. That hit must have caused the amnesia. But you're lucky…'

'Lucky? I'm in a hospital and don't remember anything about me! So how can you call me lucky?'

'First of all, you've survived, and secondly you had this friendship-bracelet at your wrist.' He picked it from the table and showed her what was written on it.

'For Pan,' she read out loud. 'Pan? Is that me?' 

'Well, we guess that's your name. During the last week we made a call over the TV and over the newspapers about you, but I'm sorry to tell you that no one has called us.'

'Oh… uhm, one question. Why did you tie me at the bed? It's really annoying, you know?'

'Trust me. It's for your own safety, that you won't hurt yourself,' he said as he patted her hand and left the room, letting Pan lying there alone.

'Great, they probably think that I'm suicide or something like that,' Pan thought sarcastically and looked at the watch at the wall. '10pm and I'm not even tired. My head doesn't hurt anymore, my back is itching and I'm hungry,' she whined inwardly. "I don't know why they'll keep me here. I just wished I could get out of here.' She laid back in complete silence and tried to listen if anyone was near. When she made sure that there wasn't anyone, she collected all of her strength in her arms and tore the belts, which held her arms down, apart. 'Wow, that was easier than I thought,' Pan carefully sat up and was glad that the world around her didn't begin to spin. She then untied her legs and ripped of the cables from the monitors and the tube in her hand and got out of the bed.

She looked around the room, searching for some clothes and soon she spotted some neatly folded on a chair. She lifted them up and found an orange bandana, a red tight shirt, gray baggy pants and red sneakers. She disposed the hospital gown, tried them on and they fit. 'Must be really mine.' She then looked at the bandana in her hand. 'Why do I have this feeling that this is sommehow important to me?' She thought and walked to a nearby mirror in the room to remove the bandage around her head to replace it by the bandana. 'So, that's how I look like. Not bad.' She smiled. Before she left the room, she picked up the bracelet and put it around her wrist. 'Time to go.'

Pan carefully opened the door and sneaked outside. She looked around and spotted an exit-sign at the wall. She looked around one more time, before she then walked down the hallway. Pan was almost outside, when she heard the familiar voice of the doctor and she quickly hid behind a wall, waiting for him to pass by. She sighed with relief, when she could hear the voice fading and then walked to the exit. As soon as she was on the outside, she walked away from the hospital at a normal pace, but with the distance growing, she became faster and faster, finally she just ran without looking back for she didn't know how long and where until she stopped, panting and leaned against a gate.

'Great? Where am I now?' Pan looked around and shrugged. 'Looks like a cemetery.' She tossed herself from the wall and walked slowly through the cemetery, not really paying attention to her environment. She just kept walking, until, she didn't know why, a gravestone gained her attention. 

BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS   
1981 - 2001   
BELOVED SISTER   
DEVOTED FRIEND   
SHE SAVED THE WORLD   
A LOT. 

'What does that mean? She saved the world, a lot?'

~*~

A nurse was running through the corridors of the hospital, looking for the doctor. She had just been in Pan's room, to check her vital functions, as she discovered that the girl and her clothes were gone. "Doctor! Doctor! She's gone!"

"What? Who?"

"The girl, with the amnesia! She isn't in her room anymore!"

~*~

"I would go home if I were you. It's not safe here." Pan, startled by the voice, spun around and got instinctively into a fighting stance. "Hey, calm down! I don't want to hurt you, luv," the blond man said.

Pan got out of the fighting stance but still didn't take her gaze from this man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Spike," he told her, when he walked past her and laid a bunch of flowers on the grave.

"Did you know her?"

"Yes I di,." Spike answered sadly. "And who are you?"

"My name is Pan, I think," she said thoughtfully.

Spike raised an eyebrow at her. "You think?"

"Yeah, you must know I bumped my head last week, was in coma for 7 days, didn't remember anything as I woke up and just escaped from the hospital," Pan told him matter-of-factly.

"You wh… Look out!" he shouted and tossed her aside as a vampire attacked her. Spike managed to stake him without any problems, but when he turned around, they were surrounded by about six vampires. "Bloody Hell!"

Pan got up again and was now standing next to Spike. "What are these guys?"

"Those are vampires. Stay back, I'll take care of them."

"Okay."

The vampires didn't wait any longer and attacked. Spike lunged forward and tried to get the attention of all of them, but he didn't succeed. While he was fighting three of them, the other three attacked Pan. "Hey! Stay away from her! I'm hard enough to handle for you six! Ouch!" he winced in pain, when the boot of one vampire connected with his jaw. He fell to the ground and as he got up, he was about to run over to Pan, but much to his surprise, she was able to handle those three vamps. "What the…?" one vamp kicked him in his gut, but he managed to grab his leg and twisted it. The vampire fell to the ground and Spike staked him. "One down, five to go."

At that moment, Pan picked up a branch and tossed it into the heart of one vampire who attacked her. Before he could notice, he was dust. "Wow! This works!" She noticed Spike staring at her in shock, but both were soon distracted by the rest of the vampires. Shortly after Spike finished off the last two vamps on his side, Pan dusted the last one on her side.

"Hey, that felt… good," she said as she was walking back to him and she noticed that he was still staring at her.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"What? The fighting? I don't know. Remember? Amnesia." She pointed at her head. "I guess I just can do it." There was another pause of silence and Spike was still staring at her. "Hey, can you please stop the staring. It makes me nervous."

"Oh, sorry…" He stopped the staring, but was still eyeing her. "You must be her…"

"Her? Who's her? Spike, stop talking in riddles, please."

"I recognize you. You're the girl I saw at the hospital one week ago. You were struggling and the doctors had to give you a sedative, so that you wouldn't hurt yourself. But you were too strong for them alone, even though you were unconscious, so I helped them to hold you down. And when did you say you woke up from the coma?"

"Just a few hours ago, why do you ask?"

Spike began to mumble and pacing. "Just a few hours ago and she's already that strong that she can kill three vampires. She must be the one."

"Spike!"

He stopped pacing and walked now up to her. "You must be the new Slayer."

"The what?!"


	4. The Lie

**Chapter 3: "The Lie"**

Now Pan was completely confused. There was a man, whom she never met before – at least as far as she remembered, which wasn't that far, considering that her only memory consisted of the past few hours - with whom she just killed vampires and who was telling her something about her being a Slayer, whatever that meant. 

"The Slayer," Spike repeated for her. 

"What the hell is a Slayer?"

Spike took a deep breath. "In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

"Did you learn that by heart?" Pan asked, grinning slightly.

"Actually… yes, I did," he admitted.

"Good, but I still don't know what you're talking about." Pan prepared to go, but Spike grabbed her arm.

"I'm talking about that you're probably the new Slayer. You're strong, you know how to fight and you killed three vampires almost directly after you woke up from a coma. Just a Slayer is able to perform a stunt like that," he informed her.

"O-okay… And how do we find out if you're right?" she wanted to know.

"We'll go to a friend."

~*~

"Dawn, please go to bed now!" Faith almost pleaded, as she stood in the doorframe to the living room and Dawn was lying on the couch. God, when did the rogue Slayer become such a pathetic excuse for a babysitter? 

"Aw, come on Faith, just ten more minutes! Please!" Dawn begged, making her eyes looking big and innocent.

She really hated that, when Dawn made that face, but this time she wouldn't fall for this. "No way! I promised to Spike that you would get to bed in time. And in time meant half an hour ago. By the way, what are you watching?"

"Nothing special. The news just began…"

"Can you make that a bit louder?" Faith asked, when she sat down on the couch next to Dawn.

"Sure…"

"… is this girl missing for about one hour. She escaped from the hospital and it could be that she needs professional help, because she just woke up from a coma. If you saw her, please call …" the news reader continued to announce the telephone number on the TV, but Dawn didn't listen anymore - she just stared at the photo shown on the screen, which was taken from a doctor, so that they could look for the girl's parents or any other relatives or friends.

"I know her…" she said.

"What do you mean by that? Is she going to the same school as you or…?"

"No, I saw her in the hospital, when they let me go. She was in the room next to me. I overheard as some nurses talked about her. They said that she has fallen, or maybe even jumped, from a roof and was in coma since then."

"And she just woke up and escaped from the hospital. Where do I know that from?" Faith asked sarcastically.

~*~

"And where have you dragged me now?" Pan asked annoyed, when they were finally standing in front of a door after they walked through half Sunnydale.

"This is Giles' apartment. He's one of the Watchers for the Slayers," Spike explained, when he knocked at the door.

"A Watcher? What does he do? Watch the Slayer slay?"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly… but yes… you can call it that way… but he also…" At that moment the door was opened and in the doorframe stood a yawning Giles.

"Spike… What are you doing here?" Suddenly he became more awake. "Did something happen to Dawn or to Faith?"

Spike shook his head. "No, they are okay… Tell me, were you sleeping, because you look, how should I say… sleepy?"

"I wasn't sleeping. Trunks and I were still doing some research to find a way how for him to get back." Giles yawned once again and first then he spotted the dark haired girl behind Spike. "Uhm, Spike… Who's this?"

"Who?" Spike looked over his shoulder, suddenly remembering the girl. "Oh, her. Her name is Pan and I think that she's the new Slayer."

"So, the new Slayer… interesting… THE NEW WHAT???" Giles almost shouted, trying to digest what Spike just told him.

"Spike thinks I'm the new Slayer. He says that I'm strong enough, I'm fighting like one and that my healing abilities are the ones of a Slayer. But can we now come inside please? I'm getting cold," Pan asked.

"O-okay, sure. Please come in…" the Watcher invited them.

At the moment they entered the living area, Trunks came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee in his hands. "Oh, hey Spike! What are you doing here! Is everything okay with the girls?"

"Hey Boxer Boy," Spike greeted him with the nickname, he had given him after he found out his real name, "… yes, they're okay…"

"Oh, and who's that? Is that one of the Scoobies I haven't met yet?"

Giles shook his head. "No, she isn't. Her name is…" He threw her a questioning look.

"Pan, I'm Pan. I think." She reached her hand out and Trunks took it, shaking it a bit longer than necessary. "And your name is Boxer Boy?" she asked him, trying to suppress a grin.

"Hi Pan, nice to meet you. No, my name is not Boxer Boy. Just Spike calls me that." He threw a faked glare at the vampire, before he finally introduced himself. "I'm Trunks. But why do just think that your name is Pan?" he asked curiously.

"This is a long story…" Spike began, but was interrupted by Pan.

"Fell from a roof, bumped my head, was in coma for a week, got amnesia, the docs gave me a bracelet with "For Pan" written on it, assuming that this is my name, escaped from the hospital, met Spike, killed vampires, Spike told me I'm a new Slayer."

"Okay, maybe not that long," Spike mumbled smirking. Somehow he already liked the girl, just like he had liked Trunks from the first moment they met.

"W-well, why don't you sit down and tell me everything… Do you want something to drink? I've still blood there Spike, if you want. And Pan, what do you want?" Giles wanted to know.

"A water, please."

"Hey Rupert, you know how I like my blood!" Spike shouted, when the Watcher left for the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, you really drink blood? I just thought that just vampires drink blood," Pan suddenly noticed, instinctively tensing up.

"Well luv, I am a vampire," Spike told the now shocked girl.

"But don't worry," Trunks added. "He's harmless."

"Yeah, some wanna-be soldiers put a chip in my head, which gives me every time I hurt humans a splitting headache and now I got this drive to do good things and protect people," the vampire told her, as Giles came back with a glass of water and _Spike's "Kiss the Librarian" mug filled with warm blood._

"So, Pan. Can you please tell me everything that has happened to you in the last days? And then I will call the Council, to see if you're really the Slayer," Giles said, once he sat down.

"Okay…" Pan said and started to tell her not-so-long tale.

After Pan told them everything she knew, what really wasn't that much, Giles nodded understanding. "I-I think that Spike was right. Everything of that speaks for you being the new Slayer. And the time is also right… Buffy died one week ago, and then everything with you began. I'll call the Council now, to ask them." He got up and left the room with the phone, so that no one would disturb him.

"Yes, hello? Is there the Watcher's Council? … Mr. Giles. … Can I speak to Quentin Travers, please? … Okay, I hold on…"

~*~

"I guess that must be really hard for you – I mean not knowing who you are, or where you're from…." Trunks assumed, nipping at his cup of coffee.

"Yes, I guess so. But I think that I must have had a reason for falling off this roof, and when I've understood the doctors right, then their assuming that I jumped on purpose. And I really don't want to know what has driven me to this act. So, now I can start a new life, even if it is slaying vampires, but it is a new life. And maybe my memory will come back, I don't know. But now I want to know everything about you. Mr. Giles said something about you searching a way to get back?"

"Yeah, as you've already noticed, I'm not from here. Actually I'm coming from another dimension," he explained, scratching the back of his head – a habit he had picked up from Gohan, when he had still been alive. "That's also the reason why my hair is lavender. In my dimension the people have all kind of hair-colors. But that's not all. I'm also half-alien."

"Wow, I'm sitting at a table with a vampire and a half-alien." 'But what a handsome half-alien he is.' "I think that I've experienced too much today to be shocked by this."

~*~

"Mr. Travers? There's Mr. Giles for you on line one," a female voice said through the speaker on Quentin Travers' telephone.

"Okay, please put the call through, thank you. … Hello Rupert. What's up? Do you have a problem with Faith? … No? … So, you think you found Buffy's successor? Are you sure? … Really… So, she fulfils all the standards of a Slayer. That's interesting. What is her name? … Pan? Oh, and she has lost her memory. That's really bad. Please hold on a minute, I just received a description of the new Slayer. …  Just in case we needed her … Ah, her it is. Yes, the name fits. But can you describe her please, so that I can compare the facts? … Yes, everything's right. But I won't tell you anything about her life. It is better when she remembers it on her own and it could happen that you let something slip. … Yes, I think that's the best. … Okay Rupert, you'll take care of her and train her. Bye." Quentin Travers hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, facing the young blond man in front of him.

"Mr. Travers, what was that about? I thought that you wouldn't call another Slayer," he wanted to know.

"Oh, Mr. Stevenson, she isn't a Slayer, even though she fulfils the standards of one. I don't know a thing about this girl he was talking about, but let them think that she is the Slayer - she could be a great help and so they won't stumble over our little secret," Travers explained the young Watcher smirking, while he gazed through the open door into the room next to his office, where you could see a small figure lying in the bed. "I think we should begin to train her tomorrow, or what do you think?"

"I don't know, isn't she a bit too young for this…?" Stevenson asked worried.

"Even if she's just seven years old today, tomorrow she will turn eight. And you can never begin early enough to train someone as special as her."

~*~

Giles came back into his living room and found his three guests talking and laughing. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I just talked to Quentin Travers of the Council."

"And? What does he say?" Pan asked curiously.

"He says that you're indeed the new Slayer. But he didn't tell me anything else about you. He thought it would be the best for you to find out on yourself who you are."

"Great, and what if my memory doesn't want to come back?" Pan was annoyed. She had hoped that, if she was the Slayer, the guys from this Council could at least tell her something about her past or her family.

"I guess we should wait a few weeks, and then we can call the Council again. Maybe they're willing to tell us something about you, when they see that otherwise you won't get your memory back."

"Okay, Mr. Giles…"

"Just Giles, everyone calls me simply Giles."

"Fine… Giles," she added as an afterthought, as to remember how to call her new Watcher in the future. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight? As you know I have nowhere else to go. I could sleep on the couch." 

"Of course you can stay. But you will of course sleep in my guest room," Giles told her.

"Thank you," she said and hugged the surprised Watcher and the 'boys' chuckled. "I go to bed then. You don't know how worn out I am."

"I think we'll call it a night then," Giles assumed and looked at Trunks and Spike, who nodded and got up.

"See you then tomorrow, Giles!" Trunks waved and walked through the door.

"Bye Rupert and take care of the new girl!"

"Good night, guys!" Pan shouted, when they left.

~*~

When Trunks and Spike entered the Summers' house, Faith was lying on the couch, watching TV. It was again time for the news and they showed again the search report for the missing girl.

"… and I repeat, the girl just woke up from a coma a few hours ago. That means she's totally weak and helpless…"

"Weak and helpless my ass," Spike said and Faith jumped startled from the couch.

"Spike! You scared me! Be glad that I didn't stake you! But, what did you say? She isn't helpless or weak? Why?" the Slayer asked confused.

"Would you call someone that, who killed three vampires in front of your eyes?"

"Huh?" Faith was confused. What could he mean by that?

Spike and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged, sitting down and explained everything that had happened in the last few hours to Faith.

"Wow, I've never thought that we would just find her like that. But I can't wait to meet her tomorrow," she said surprised, when they had finished their story.


	5. Getting to know

**Chapter 4: "Getting To Know**"

"Morning Trunks!" Dawn shouted as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen, where Trunks was sitting at the table.

"Morning Dawn! Toast?" the half-Saiyajin offered her.

"Two, please." She walked over to the fridge, took out the orange juice and filled her glass, while Trunks was now walking to the toaster, with two pieces of toast in his hand. After one week of living there, Trunks already felt like he was home. Everyone was so nice to him and tried to help him. And Dawn was much like a sister to him – a sister he never had.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, when he handed her the toast two minutes later.

"Better than the last nights. Bye the way, where are Faith and Spike?"

"They are already at the Magic Box. We will also go there straight after breakfast. There will be someone you have to meet," he explained, carefully choosing his words. He had no idea how the teenager would react to find out that they – or rather Spike – had found the new Slayer, the one that was just called because of her sister's death.

"Really? Who?" She nipped at her glass.

He took a deep breath. Should he really tell her? Well, she would find out eventually, so why not now? Then she would still have some time to adjust to the thought and most likely wouldn't blow up in front of Pan. "Last night, while patrolling, Spike found the new Slayer." Dawn almost spit her orange juice over the table, when Trunks told her that. "Her name is Pan, but she has lost her memory. Giles talked to the Council, and they told him, that she's the one, but they didn't want to tell him anything about her, because they thought it would be better, if she finds out on herself."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say she lost her memory? Is she the girl, who escaped from the hospital?" Dawn was now getting curious about the girl, who should be the Slayer after her sister. Sure, she was a bit shocked by this revelation, but she knew that there would be one girl who would have the same calling like her sister had.

"As a matter of fact, she is." Trunks couldn't stop thinking about that girl he just met one night before. When he saw her, it felt like a déja-vu. Something about her felt familiar, but he couldn't say what. 

"Cool. Is she strong?"

He looked at her. What? No throwing a tantrum, starting screaming or something like that? He smiled at the thought how well Dawn took the news and continued, "I don't know. I didn't see her fight, but Spike told us that she already killed three vampires when they met. And her ki-level is as high as Faith's." _(AN: In my story, the ki level of a Saiyajin, when he isn't powered up, is as high as the ki of a Slayer.)_

"Ki-what?" Dawn asked confused.

"Her ki-level. I'll explain that on the way. Have you finished?" Trunks wanted to know, when he saw the empty plate and glass in front of face. Dawn nodded. "Great, then let's get to the Magic Box. We don't want to let the others wait any longer."

~*~

"Hello everyone!" Dawn shouted, when she stormed into Giles' magic shop, followed by Trunks. "And? Where's she?" she asked exitedly. 

"Hi Dawnster! She's in the training room, together with Faith. Faith wanted to test her out," Xander told her, immediately knowing, who Dawn was referring to. He also already had the pleasure to meet the probably newest member of the Scooby Gang and he really started to like her.

"And? How is she? I mean, is she nice?"

"I-I like her," Tara said.

"Yeah, me too. She has such a warm and carefree aura around her. She's really nice. But I can also feel that she already had gone through much pain," Willow told her.

"You think that was her reason for jumping from the roof?" Anya asked Willow.

"An!" Xander hissed.

"What? I mean, do you really think she just fell? Maybe she didn't want to live anymore. Maybe a boy hurt her and she couldn't deal with it. When it was a boy, I would like to be a vengeance demon again, so that I could show him not to hurt girls like her." The other Scoobies stared at her. "What? I like her!"

Dawn just shrugged and walked to the back of the shop. "Whatever! I will now go and say hi to her."

~*~

"Hey! You're really good," Faith complemented her, when they took a break and sat down on the mat, each holding a bottle of water in their hands.

"Thank you…" Pan blushed a bit, when the other Slayer said this.

"No, really! It almost seems as if you're fighting since you are able to walk. You must have had a really good teacher…" Faith looked at Pan and saw that her eyes somehow were sad and then she remembered that Pan has lost her memory. "Oh, sorry… I didn't think of it… I'm really…"

Pan looked up and smiled reassuring at Faith. "Don't worry. I can cope with it. I have the feeling that I've already experienced worse. But I must say, you're strong, too." At this moment, the door to the room was opened carefully and Dawn put her head through the door gap.

"Hey Dawn! Come in! We just took a break!" Faith said cheerfully.

"Hi Faith! And you are Pan I guess," Dawn said, when she extended her hand to the new Slayer.

"Hi Dawn. Yeah, I'm Pan. Nice to meet yo," Pan shook her hand and smiled a bit uncertainly. This was the sister of the previous Slayer after all and the others had already filled her in on the most important things that had happened in the last years.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Dawn smiled back, trying to make the other girl feel comfortable.

"Hey! Dawn! I have an idea! Why don't we show Pan Sunnydale today and we could also go to the mall, buying her a few new clothes. And tonight Pan and I go slaying," Faith suggested and Dawn nodded smiling.

"But, I- I don't have any mon…" Pan was sure that she didn't like shopping, even though she didn't remember it. Something inside of her told her that.

"No buts! Don't think about money, I'm sure Giles will borrow you something and you can pay it back sometime later," Dawn told her.

"Okay, I don't think I have a choice," Pan admitted and Dawn pulled her and Faith to the feet.

"And maybe we could talk Trunks into coming with us. I bet Pan will like that," Faith said, causing Pan to blush.

"Faith!"

"What? Do you really think I don't see how your eyes began to shine every time we're talking about him?" This comment made Pan blush even more. "You see. I knew there was something like love on the first sight. His eyes also began to shine last night, when Spike talked about you. But now let's go!"

With that, Faith left the training room, followed by the two other girls. "Hey Giles! Dawn and I want to show Pan around Sunnydale, if you don't mind and we want to do some shopping for her, that means we need your credit card."

"You can go showing Pan around, but you won't get my credit card," Giles answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh Giles," Dawn whined, "pleeeeaase."

"Okay, okay, but don't spend too much money," Giles told them, when he handed Faith his America Express. 

"Thanks! Hey Trunks! You wanna come with us?"

"No, sorry. But I still have to talk to Giles," Trunks apologized.

"Okay… Dawn, Pan, are you coming? The mall is waiting!" Faith said, when she was almost out of the door.

"We're coming!" Dawn shouted back and grabbed Pan by her arm, trying to drag her outside.

"Giles, I promise, I will give you the money back," Pan told him grinning.

"No Pan, you don't have to do that," Giles said smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you very much."

"PAN!" the other two girls shouted from the outside.

"I'm coming!" she answered desperately and threw a helpless look at the Scooby Gang, but they just smiled with played pity. Pan then threw her arms in the air in a why-me?-way and left the shop, following the other two girls.

"Hey girls! Wait a minute!" Giles shouted. "It's better when you go to the hospital before, so that they won't search for Pan any longer."

~*~

"So Trunks," Giles turned back to the young Saiyajin, "you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, but can we please speak in private?" 

"Sure, follow me," Giles said and led Trunks to the back of the shop. "So?"

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head, showing a bit of shyness. "I thought of this since I you offered me your help. I want to pay you back and I want to do this in another way than doing research. I want to train Faith, and now Pan. And maybe even Dawn."

Giles took of his glasses and started to clean them. "Mmh, I can understand that you want to train Faith and Pan. They're both stronger than me and I don't think that I can teach them more than theory. But why do you want to train Dawn? She's just a normal girl and way too young to go slaying…" he asked confused, putting his glasses back on his nose.

"That's where you wrong," Trunks interrupted him. "You must know, as I've been trained, one of the first things I was taught was reading the power level of my opponents, that means knowing how strong they are or how high their ki is. And I've noticed that Dawn's ki is higher than the one of normal humans. I know that she is just 'made', but she is made out of the Slayer's blood as far as I understand and with this blood cursing through her veins I know that I can make her stronger. As to the fact that she too young for slaying… Wasn't her sister her age, when she was called and had to kill vampires? Giles, Dawn is a part of this group and she is anything but helpless. Of course I have to ask her first, if she wants me to train her and I will just do it when she agrees.

"Well, I think you've got me here... Okay, I'll allow you to train Dawn. By the way, do you think you can teach Faith and Pan this power level thing?"

"Sure, that shouldn't pose to be a problem."

"Okay, I agree. And we ask Dawn about her training. And if she doesn't want it, you won't train her."

~*~

Quentin Travers sat at his desk, reading some old book, when someone knocked at the door. "Come in! The door is open!"

Inside stepped a bald Asian man, obviously a monk, dressed in red and yellow clothes, followed by the young Watcher Stevenson. "Oh, good morning Yasuo! I didn't expect you that early," Travers greeted the monk.

"Konnichi wa Mr. Travers." The monk bowed slightly. "Where is the young girl I shall teach?"

"She's over there. Please follow me." Quentin Travers led the monk to the door of the room next to his office and opened it. "She's still sleeping. Shall I wake her up for you?" he asked. The monk nodded and Travers turned to Stevenson. "Stevenson. Get her ready. The training will start today."

"Alright Mr. Travers," the young Watcher answered and walked over to the young girl in the bed.

"She's pretty strong," the monk told the elderly Watcher, when Travers closed the door behind himself.

"How can you tell already? You don't even know her well enough."

"I can feel her inner energy, her ki. It is pretty high for a girl of her age, and it increases by any minute. It will be an honor to teach her how to control this power. It won't take long and she will be the strongest Slayer who has ever lived."

'She already is my friend, she already is…' Mr. Travers thought, when the monk said that.

"Uncle Quentin! Uncle Quentin!" the small girl, her long blond hair bouncing up and down, while she was running towards to Watcher, and her hazel eyes twinkling, shouted.

"Hey little princess! Did you sleep well?" Travers asked smiling, almost compassionately. 

The girl nodded. "Yes, but I dreamt about a girl called Dawn, what does that mean?"

"That was a prophetic dream. This girl, Dawn, is your worst enemy. Just in a few months you'll be strong enough to kill her easily. And this man will make you that strong. This is Mr. Yasuo. He will be your teacher," Mr. Travers informed her.

"Hello Mr. Yasuo, nice to meet you," the girl said smiling and the monk bowed in front of her, a motion that the girl mimicked.

"The pleasure is mine."

~*~

The two Slayers and Dawn were just walking out of the hospital and decided that they now wanted to go to the mall. Much to their surprise, Pan didn't have any problems with the doctors. At first they looked a bit confused, when the girl, who just escaped the night before, was now standing in front of them, telling them that she's alright and that she found a few people who wanted to help her. But the doctors insisted to examine her one last time before deciding to let her go and when they finally came to the surprising result that her wounds were completely healed, they let her go, a bit reluctantly, but she assured them that she would come back, if she had any problems.

~*~

Bra and Marron were at the mall, doing their big shopping, which they did once in a month. But they didn't have the fun they usually had, especially Bra, because there was one person missing.

"Hey Bra! Do you still eat that?" Goten asked, when he saw his girlfriend just picking in her food. The girls met the boys, that means Trunks and Goten, at the All-You-Can-Eat-Restaurant at the mall.

"Huh? No, you can have it," Bra answered absently, shoving her plate over the table to him.

"Hey hon, what's up with you?" Goten was now worried. A Saiyajin never gives his food away.

"I don't know. I just don't have the fun today I should have. I want Pan to be here, forcing her to try the dress I chose for her last week, one day before she disappeared."

"I thought you were the one who told us that Pan is strong enough to take care of herself," Trunks snapped at her.

"I know! But I miss her and it isn't the same without her here," Bra snapped back and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Sorry Bra," Trunks apologized, running with his hand through his hair. "It's just that I also miss her that much and I would never forgive myself if something happens to her and she won't be able to come home." This information that he should be the one, who had caused all of this, was still weighing heavy on his shoulders. He wasn't even sure what he would do, if they didn't find a way to bring Pan back. But he was sure that his life would never be the same then – he would never again be able to look into Gohan's eyes again. 

~*~

Pan was really glad that she could sit down on a bench in the mall. Faith and Dawn had already dragged her from one shop to another for the last two hours and in this time she really remembered that she never liked shopping – a really important memory, as she though ironically. Of all the things that she could remember, it was that she hated shopping. But the best thing was that she not just had to try on dresses or clothes for parties, she also had to try on comfortable and practical clothes for slaying – if it were otherwise she was sure that she would have jumped a second time off that roof. 

Just when she began to relax a bit, she already heard her two 'kidnappers' coming to her. "So Pan, what do you think of a short lunch break?" 

When Faith said the word lunch, Pan snapped back into reality. "Lunch? Sounds really good!" she said smiling. "Let's go. Where's the food court?"

"It's over there," Dawn told her.

"Okay, come on! I'm starving to death!" Pan whined, when her stomach grumbled.

Not even five minutes later the three girls were seated in the food court, Pan and Faith got each two burgers and French Fries, while Dawn just had one burger. "Wow, shopping makes almost as hungry as slaying, I tell you!" Faith said, between taking bites of her burger, "But that's also an advantage of being the Slayer. You can eat as much as you want and you won't get fat."

"Really? Cool!" Pan said and took a huge bite from her burger. At least she was now filling one small hole in her stomach. Of course she could eat more, but she was paying the food with Giles' credit card and she didn't want to spend much more money on his costs without being able to pay him back.

The three girls really had fun this afternoon, and Faith really enjoyed it, too. Never did she have so much fun when she wasn't slaying. She was really glad that first Angel, then the Council and now the Scoobies gave her a second chance, and she intended to use it. But Faith was also glad that Dawn had fun. That was the first time since Buffy's death that she was that carefree and was smiling almost constantly. And both her and Pan were relieved that Dawn seemed to like the new girl. Pan had truly been afraid that Dawn wouldn't like, accept or maybe even worse, really hated her, because she was the Slayer after Buffy.

The sun was already setting, when they finally got out of the mall. While they were walking Dawn home, Faith and Dawn showed Pan Sunnydale, well the part of Sunnydale that was lying on their way. When they arrived at 1630 Revello drive, Dawn insisted that the two Slayers came inside till the sun had completely set.

At the same moment as Pan and Faith wanted to leave again, Trunks and Spike came home.

"Oh, our three favorite girls are already at home. So, how was shopping?" Spike asked, when they entered the house.

"Great!" Faith answered. "Even though it seems as if Pan doesn't like shopping, but we bought her many many clothes."

Spike raised playfully and eyebrow at the new girl. "A girl who doesn't like shopping? Does that exist?"

"Yes it does," Pan answered, scowling at the vampire, with her arms crossed over her chest. "But the food was great," she added grinning.

At that comment, Trunks began to chuckle involuntary and everyone stared at him. "Sorry, but you just looked exactly like my father and a friend of mine and if I didn't know better, I would say you are either related to one of them or you spent too much time around them."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Dawn suddenly said, "but now that you are all here, I want to ask you something." Dawn took a deep breath, when they looked at her. She had thought about this the whole day since she met Pan and thought that this was the right decision. "Pan, I know I just know you for not even 10 hours, but I want to ask you to move in with us."

"What? But I thought there weren't any free rooms here," Pan asked confused.

"No, there's still one room free in this house. Buffy's."

"What? No! I won't move in the room of your sister, I just can't do that," Pan told her.

"Nibblet, why?" Spike wanted to know.

"See, Giles isn't used to a permanent guest – at least not when he isn't chained up in the bathtub or tied to a chair…"

At Pan's really confused face, Spike just said, "Don't ask."

"Well, whatever and I'm also sure that Pan doesn't even want to be his permanent guest. And I think that it would have been Buffy's wish that her successor, if I like her, would move into her room if necessary. And I like you Pan. Even though I just met you today, you became like a sister to me, like Faith or Trunks and Spike, okay, they are like brothers to me, and I do also say that you might need something what's like a family, but to get to the point - do you want to move in with us?" Dawn looked directly into Pan's eyes, almost pleading her to say yes.

"Dawn, I don't know what to say…" Pan was totally unsure of what to do. Sure, this was really a big offer and exactly what she needed. Dawn was right, she didn't want to bother Giles longer than necessary, but could she move into the room that had belonged to a girl, who had just died one week ago?

"Say yes…"

Pan sighed, reluctantly deciding to give in to the teenager, who was right now looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She truly seemed to mean what she said. "Okay, if this is really no problem with you or the others, I think I have no other choice. I'm glad that you already see me as family. That's exactly what I need. Are you okay with it?" she asked the others and they nodded. "Okay, yes."

"I knew you would do it! Thank you!" Dawn squealed and hugged the new Slayer.

"No, I must thank you," the quarter Saiyajin hugged her back.

~*~

Later at patrol, Faith and Pan were hiding behind a few bushes on the graveyard, watching a couple of vampires, obviously waiting for a new vampire to come out of his grave.

"Do you hear what they are talking about?" Pan asked Faith.

"No, they're too far away and besides they are whispering. What do you think, should we attack them now? They are just two, easy to handle."

"Let me do this," Pan said and hid her stake under her denim jacket. "I want to have some fun before." The girl carefully stood up and walked towards the vampires. Faith remained silently behind the bushes, wondering what her fellow-Slayer was up to, but ready to help her, if she got into trouble.

"Excuse me, please," the black-haired girl said innocently, when she was near the vampires. 

Startled they turned around, facing the girl. "What do you want?" one of them asked her.

"Uhm, I'm new in this city and I think I got kinda lost. Can you maybe help me?" She was now standing directly in front of the larger vampire, who looked at his friend after she posed that question. The other nodded at him smirking and both turned their attention back to Pan.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" the larger one asked her, licking his lip.

"I've heard there should be a club nearby. Would be nice if you can tell me where I find it," she told him winking.

"I think we could even bring you there," the smaller vampire now said.

"Oh, if you don't mind. But it looked like you were waiting for someone," Pan said, looking around.

"No, we were just taking a walk," the large vampire lied and put his arm around her shoulder. 'She's cute and she smells good. Why not making her to one of us? She might be a good lay.'

'Now I understand what she wants to do,' Faith thought, when Pan walked away with the two vampires. She wanted them to leave the grave, so that Faith could take care of the fledgling. 'Somehow boring for me, but she'll have her fun.' She didn't even need to wait long. Just a few minutes after Pan left, the new vampire arose from his grave, but Faith already awaited him and staked him, before he could even stand up straight. 'Okay, and now I'll see how Pan is doing.'

"How long do we have to walk until we get there?" Pan whined. 'Wow, I never thought that I'm such a good actress.' She smirked inwardly.

"Not long, my love, not long. But we will have an eternity," the large vampire said.

"Huh? Eternity? How do you mean that?" she asked, playing clueless.

"Look, we're here." He suddenly stopped, when they were standing in front of a crypt.

"But that's not the club," Pan stated.

"No, but do you want to see this crypt from the inside. I've heard that there are a few cool skeletons."

"No, but thank you. I don't want to go there."

"What? Are you scared?" the small one now wanted to know.

"Me? And scared? Never!" Pan said, playing upset and walked into the crypt. The two vampires looked at each other and followed her. When they were inside, the large vampire closed the door.

"Wow! Cool! I've never seen a crypt from the inside before!" Pan shouted excitedly as she looked around.

"Yeah? I'm sure you've never seen something like _that before," the large vampire said and both morphed into their game faces._

"What do you… AHHH!" Pan played being shocked by the vamps and tried to run away, but stumbled over a stone.

"You first," the large vamp told the other, "but leave some blood for me."

"Sure," he said and walked towards Pan. He grabbed her by her throat and pushed her against a wall, leaning now with one hand against it, while stroking her neck with the other. "Don't worry darling. At first it will hurt a bit, but later it will feel good."

At the moment the vampire wanted to bite her, Pan pulled out her stake unnoticed by the vamp and tossed it at his heart, dusting him. "Really, did your mommies never tell you to be careful with pointy things?" Pan scolded the other vamp smirking.

"Who-who are you?" the remaining vampire asked, totally stunned by the dusting of his friend.

"I'm Pan…" She ran forward and threw a roundhouse-kick at him, which threw him at another wall. "The Vampire Slayer."

"The …?" He didn't have any time to answer, because Pan already dusted him. 

"You were boring, do you know that? But at least I could introduce myself to the undead," Pan said shrugging to no one in particular and left the crypt. On the outside she met Faith.

"Hey, did you kill them?" Faith asked curiously.

"Yeah, but they were too easy. I thought I would have a bit of a challenge," Pan told her somewhat disappointed.

"Oh come on. Days like that exist. But you may now say what we should do next."

"Eating. I'm starving."


	6. Training

**Chapter 5: "Training"**

The next morning the Scoobies were already gathered at the Magic Box pretty early. They all wanted to hear how Pan's first night of slaying had been and they wanted to hear from Faith how good she was. After the two Slayers told the rest of the gang everything, it was Trunks' turn to tell his news and his plans.

"… and that's why I think that I should train you. What do you think about it?" Trunks asked, when he finished his little speech.

"Sounds good or what do you say, Pan?" Faith leaned back in her chair and looked at her partner.

"As long as we get stronger it can't be wrong. Count me in," Pan said grinning from ear to ear. 

Trunks smiled at them and turned to Dawn, who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "And what about you?"

"When does the training start?" she asked him eventually with a huge smile on her face. Finally someone, who took her for serious and wanted her to take part in this fight against evil.

Pan nodded eagerly. "That's a good question."

"Hey, hey! Not that fast," Trunks said laughing.

"Trunks, listen to me," Faith told him. "We don't know how long it will take Giles to find a way to get you back to your home. That means we have to use the time we have. What do we need to train?"

"Fine," he agreed, glad that the girls were so eager to learn from him. "We start now, if you want. I think for today you won't need any training clothing, because we won't spar. I will show you how to control ki, but I explain that later. Now let's go to the training room."

In the training room Trunks explained the most important facts about ki and the girls listened to him. When he was finished about fifteen minutes later, Pan asked the most important question. "Okay, you've explained now what ki is, and how we could learn to control it. But, what do we need that for?"

"That's easy. With ki blasts you can easily kill vampires. Faith already saw how I vaporized one of them. And you might be able to fly, when you can control your ki," he told her.

"Fly? You're kidding," Pan asked disbelievingly. At that comment Trunks suddenly started to float a few feet over the ground, which caused the three girls to look at him with a shocked expression on their faces. "Okay, no kidding."

"And you think we're really able to learn how to fly?" Dawn wanted to know. She was really excited about the whole stuff with training and now even flying. This was getting better and better!

"Yes, I think that won't be a problem. Your power levels are all very high. Do you have any more questions?" When the girls shook their heads, Trunks continued, "Okay, now relax and concentrate. You have to clear your mind and find the energy that is flowing through your body. When you think you got it, try to lead it to your palms and create a small ki-ball."

The girls obeyed and closed their eyes. Trunks guessed that it would take a while till the girls made improvements, so he put his Capsule Corporation jacket aside and sat down, cross-legged. He closed his eyes and concentrated and slowly a blue aura surrounded him and he was floating in the air, meditating.

Unnoticed by everyone in the room, even by herself, a small ki-ball was being formed between Pan's palms. While Pan was meditating, her breath became more and more regular and deeper. She thought of nothing but ki and flying and suddenly a picture of her and Trunks with shorter hair flying through the air, found its way to her mind. 'Hey, where did that come from? I think I have a way too big fantasy. Okay, now back to the concentration.' When she continued, a red aura was built around her and she began floating as well – again unnoticed by everyone. She was about the same height as Trunks when she opened her eyes, wanting to look if this 'ki-thing' worked, and saw Trunks sitting directly in front of her, in a deep trance. While she was watching him, she noticed how well built the half-Saiyajin was and couldn't help but admire his body. 'He's gorgeous.' She eyed him up and down. That was when she noticed that he was floating about two meters in the air. 'Wait a minute. When he's that high in the air, how comes that I'm on eye-level with him.' She looked down at her own body and saw that she was floating as well. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed and hit the floor with a loud thump. This scream woke the others from their concentration and they saw Pan sitting on the floor, rubbing her behind. "Ouch… That hurts…"

"Pan!" Trunks shouted worried as he descended. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Faith stretched down her hand and pulled the other Slayer on the feet. "Thanks… I think I know now how the air's up there," Pan said and pointed with one hand to the roof and rubbed with the other her still hurting behind.

"Huh? How do you mean that?" Dawn asked confused.

"Well, I was floating, I guess. Or else I don't know why this hurts so much. Ouch… I think I still have to learn how to land properly," Pan joked, while the others just stared at her.

~*~

"I wonder what they're doing in there…" Willow asked herself, when she looked up from one book. It had been quiet the whole time, except of the one scream, but they didn't worry, since Buffy often screamed when she hit something … or someone.

"I don't know what two Slayers, a teenage key and a young half-alien would do alone in a training room," Xander told her, but earned scowls from the other Scoobies. "What?" He thought for a moment. "Hey! That was you with the dirty thoughts! Not me!"

They mumbled apologies and got back to their work, just Anya sat down next to Xander and began cuddling. "Hey Xander… Can't we go somewhere else to…"

"Sorry An, but no. We have here some work to do. We still don't have a clue how we could send Trunks back to his own dimension," Xander told her.

"So what? I don't think that he really wants to leave, now that Pan's here. If you haven't noticed, I think he's fallen for her and she for him," Anya said shrugging.

~*~

"Wow, I can't believe you already managed to fly. I mean, I didn't even find this energy in my body. How did you do it?" Faith asked Pan, when the training was over. Even though they hadn't done any 'real' training like sparring or something like that, they were still completely exhausted and sweating like there was no tomorrow. At the beginning this whole ki-stuff really seemed to be quite difficult – at least for Faith and Dawn.

"I don't know. It was somehow easy. I just concentrated on it and when I opened my eyes I was floating. It simply happened. But if you excuse me now, this whole flying stuff made me hungry. I go and eat something. Is someone else in this room hungry?" Dawn and Faith shook their heads, but Trunks nodded. 

"Okay, then, you two can try more to control your ki and Pan and I will go and eat something," Trunks told them and he and Pan left the training room.

~*~

After they told Giles and the others, where they were going and that Faith and Dawn still wanted to train, the two Saiyajins were on the way to the only All-You-Can-Eat restaurant of Sunnydale. When they arrived there, they sat down at a table for two and after both got their first plate with pasta and pizza, they began to talk about the training.

"Pan, I must say, I was really surprised that you were able to fly after such a short time. I knew all of you had the potential to learn it in a day or two, but not in half an hour. Do you somehow remember that you already learned to fly when you were younger?"

"Nope, everything's blank in there," Pan said and pointed to her head. She didn't tell him about this 'fantasy' she had, because she thought it was too embarrassing. She and him flying together through the air. 'Maybe that was a vision or something like that. Giles told me that Slayers sometimes have those prophetic dreams. Maybe it was one of them. But I have to do something if Trunks decides to cut of his hair. He looks way more handsome with the long hair tied back into the ponytail.'

"Hello! Earth to Pan, earth to Pan!" Trunks joked, when he saw the far-away look in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh sorry…" She laughed, "I think I was daydreaming." 

Trunks couldn't help but admit to himself that he loved her smile. "And what dreamland did you visit?"

"I won't tell ya!" she answered smirking and turned her full attention back to her plate. Trunks just shook his had, but followed her example.

~*~

In the course of the rest of the day, Faith and Dawn also learned slowly how to lead the ki to their palms, but none of them managed to fly on the first day. Since Pan already floated, she and Trunks trained to control when she wanted to fly and when not. The very same evening Pan moved officially into Buffy's room and as she was laying in the bed that night she sighed of happiness, that even though she's lost her memory, she found people who cared about her and who were trying to help her with everything. But even though she felt that way, she couldn't sleep. She tried to lie still, and to toss from one side to another, but it didn't help. Groaning she got up and walked to the window and opened the blinds and the window. The air was pleasantly fresh and clear and there were no clouds in the sky, so that she could see many stars and the full moon. 'That's why I couldn't sleep. The full moon,' she thought grinning and looked at the stars. Then suddenly she turned around, grabbed the blanket from her bed and climbed out of the window. Pan stretched her muscles and sat down, snuggling into the blanket and leaning against the wall, just watching the stars. 'They're so beautiful. But why do I have this feeling as if I know how it is out there. I just wished that Trunks was here…' Pan thought yawning and snuggled deeper into her blanket and eventually fell asleep after a short time.

~*~

The next morning, shortly before dawn, Spike and Trunks came back from patrolling. That night was quite busy. Vampires, werewolves and even a few demons… They really had much to do, and since the night was almost over, they decided to go home and to bed, to rest from their exhausting night of killing. When they crossed the frontyard of the Summers' house, Spike suddenly noticed a figure on the roof.

"Hey, look there," he said and pointed to the figure.

"Is that Pan?"

"Yeah, I guess. But she looks pretty much asleep. Someone should get her into her bed."

"I will do that. You should go inside. The sun begins to rise." Spike nodded and Trunks looked around, careful that no one was watching him.

"Uhm, I think we have to go inside to get her…" Spike suddenly stopped, when Trunks started to levitate. "Okay, do it your way…" He shook his head and walked inside.

Trunks landed on the roof silently, carefully not to wake the beautiful girl up that was lying in front of him. He gently picked her up, noticing that she was as light as a feather and carried her through the window into her room and laid her on the bed, covering her with the blanket. While he was watching her she turning onto her right side and sighing contently, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams little Panny," Trunks whispered and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

~*~

The next few days everyone was busy. The three girls were training to control their ki and trained to fly, because Trunks promised them to begin with the sparring once they all managed to do that. The Scoobies were still trying to find a way to resurrect Buffy and a way to open a portal or something like that to Trunks' dimension. But they were slowly losing their courage, even though it had just been 16 days since Buffy's death and the appearance of the half-Saiyajin, because they already looked through almost every single book Giles had in his library and the Council didn't let them look into their books for unknown reasons.

~*~

Quentin Travers, Stevenson and Yasuo were standing behind a large window, looking down into a dark gym. In the background you could hear sounds of training and fighting, which were obviously coming from the gym. "Yasuo, I'm really pleased with you. You taught her really much in the last days that I'm surprised by her improvements," Travers praised the monk.

"I'm pleased to hear that from you sir, but I didn't even do half the work of her improvements. She's simply incredible. With each day she is growing stronger and gets more knowledge. From one moment to another she surprises me with something new. Not just physically, but also mentally. She already learned how to control her ki, and she is even able to float a bit. She is able to recognize vampires at the ki signature and can feel what they are planning to do in completely darkness. But once she has reached her old age again, I will start to train her harder than before. I'm proud to say that she's one of a handful people on the whole planet, who possesses the strength and skill to do that."

"That is good, because I don't want her to fail her mission. The Key must be eliminated, no matter what happens. And this is also a good chance to get rid of Faith and the other troublemakers like the witches."

"Hey Quentin!" the three men suddenly heard a female voice shouting. They looked again down into the gym and saw a bit dust flowing through the air to the spot where a small window in the roof sent a bit light into the dark gym. "I'm bored."

"Don't worry. In four days your training will get better!" Travers shouted back.

"Really? Cool." The owner of the voice stepped into the light. It was a sixteen years old girl with shoulder-length blond hair and lively hazel eyes, holding a stake in her right hand.


	7. The Dream

**Chapter 6: "The Dream"**

Two weeks after Pan was able to fly, Faith and Dawn managed to do it as well. First, the Scoobies wondered how Pan was able to do it that fast, but they then came to the conclusion that someone must have trained her to control her ki, or at least to meditate properly, before she lost her memory and that this was the reason for her to learn the rest that fast. That should be the first night, where they wanted to show their new ability to the world of demons at the Hellmouth.

All of the Scoobies wanted to be present in that special night to see the reaction of the vampires towards the flying Slayers, but Giles, Trunks and the Chosen Ones thought that it would have been to dangerous for them. After about half of the day passed with arguing with Dawn about, if she could go with them or not, they allowed her to watch, but just under the condition that she would run or fly away as soon as it became too dangerous for her.

So, that night, Pan, Faith, Trunks, Spike and Dawn were patrolling on the biggest cemetery in Sunnydale. They've heard from Willy that the vampires were planning something and they would hold some kind of meeting at that graveyard. So, they thought that it would be the perfect chance to show them what they've learned from Trunks.

"Okay, you all know the plan," Trunks said, when they were lying behind a few bushes, watching the vampires, as they were standing in front of a crypt, talking about something. There were about ten of them, but they looked strong. The others nodded and Spike stood up, while the rest of them was remaining on the floor. 

He lit a cigarette and walked to the other vampires. "Hey mates! What's up?" he asked coolly. 

"Who are you?" one of the vampires, who seemed to be the leader, wanted to know.

"Don't say you don't know me…" Spike said disappointed. "I'm Spike. Slayer of two Slayers"

The leader snorted. "You're Spike, William the Bloody. The pathetic excuse for a vampire, who kills his own kind. You loved the Slayer, right? Too bad, she's dead. Otherwise it would have been a pleasure for me to suck her dry in front of your eyes."

"Dream on…" the chipped vampire mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Dream on' or do you really think you could've laid a hand on the Slayer? She would've staked you before you even knew that she was there."

The others were watching patiently as Spike was talking to the leader and waited for him to give the sign to attack. Finally he threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it with his boot.

"That was the sign," Trunks said, when Faith and Pan slowly got up and each floated to one side of the crypt while Spike was still occupying the vampires.

"I am not a lovesick vampire. And I'm not weak."

"So, and why do you still help the friends of the Slayers? Do you really think they do appreciate your help? I think I could kill you instantly and they won't even notice that you're gone. I'm sure that's the reason why you're here. You – the big bad - wants to beg us to accept you as one of us, even though I first thought that it would be a trap, but I didn't hear and see anything of your 'friends' coming here and I don't even think that they would be able to land a surprise attack on us." The leader told him self-confident but Spike just raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" At that moment, Pan and Faith both staked a vampire of the group from behind. There they stood, both holding a stake in their hands, ready to stake. 

"What? How?" the leader looked around and saw the two smirking Slayers. "What are you waiting for?" he shouted at the other vamps. "Attack them!" With a roar the vampires attacked the Slayers and the leader attacked Spike.

"Okay Dawn, stay here. It's show time." Trunks pulled out his sword and joined in the fight, separating a head from a vampire's body the first second he got there. He didn't have any problems with the demons and it didn't take long for him to pulverize another one with a small ki blast.

"Hey Faith!" Pan shouted. "Do you see that? Trunks gets all the fun with the killing. Should we follow his example?"

"Of course!" At that moment she staked one of the vampires she was just fighting with. "You see?"

"Okay!" Pan, who was fighting three vampires at once, suddenly leapt into the air and, much to the surprise of the vampires, stayed there. The girl used the distraction of the vampires and prepared an attack Trunks had taught her. She first stretched both arms to each side away from her body and gathered the energy in her palms. Then she moved her stretched arms to the front of her body, pointing with her palms at the three still stunned vampires, who could see the energy crackling around her body, which glowed slightly. "FINAL FLASH!" With that she sent a for the Slayer's proportion huge ki blast at the three vampires and pulverized them and coincidentally also the one's Trunks and Faith were fighting, because they standing in the way. Breathing hard, Pan saw that the leader Spike was fighting tried to escape. He had noticed that the blond vampire was stronger than him and after he saw what Pan did to his minions, he knew no other way to prevent the end of his undead life. "Faith! Get him!" the other Slayer shouted as she saw him getting away.

Faith nodded and took off into the sky, following him over the trees. He looked back to make sure that no one followed him and ran almost into the girl who was now floating in front of him. "Did you really think I would let you escape?" Faith asked in a mocking voice.

"Y-you can fl-fly!"

"Wow, is it that obvious?" the girl asked before she tossed a stake right through his heart, making him to dust.

As Faith got back, just a few minutes later, the others were standing in front of the crypt. "Wow! Pan! What was that?" the other Slayer asked curiously.

"That was the Final Flash. Trunks taught me that, while you were still learning how to fly. It's a ki attack," the black-haired girl with the orange bandana answered.

"Huh? Whatever. But I think it has impressed the vampires, but also our flying. I bet the rumors will spread like… I don't know what, but soon every demon will know about The Flying Slayers."

~*~

"Hey mom! Hey Gohan!" Trunks greeted them as he came back from work and entered the lab of his mother. It has now almost been three months since Pan disappeared through the vortex and they were still looking for a way to find her and to bring her back. But they slowly lost their hope, because they knew that they would soon be at a loss of what they could try next.

"Hi Trunks!" Bulma greeted him, but Gohan didn't even raise his head. He still blamed the son of Vegeta for the disappearance of his little girl. Trunks rather wished that Gohan would beat him to a bloody pulp instead of punishing him by ignoring him or throwing him death-glares when Gohan was talking about Pan. But even when Gohan didn't do things like that, Trunks felt miserably. He didn't know if he could live with the knowledge that his best friend could be dead because of his stupidity. 

"Anything new?" he asked nervously. 

"No, nothing." 

Trunks hung his head, when Bulma told him that and walked to his room, where he threw his bag to the floor and leaned with his forehead against the wall. "AAAAAHHHH SHIT!" He clenched his fist and hit a hole in the wall. "Why Pan? Why was it not me who flew through the vortex? Why? Why?" He slid down the wall and let his tears running free. He was really afraid that they wouldn't find her and he knew that with each day the chance shrunk.

~*~

In the following two months after they first surprised the vampires with the flying, the rumors found their way through the whole underworld of Sunnydale, so that Pan, Faith and Trunks became the fear of the vampires and demons at the Hellmouth. But they didn't allow Dawn to come with on patrolling, because she was just at the beginning of her fighting training – much to the girl's dislike.

One night Trunks and Pan were patrolling alone on one of the smaller graveyards. While they were walking, Pan played with the stake in her hand and they were talking. "Tell me Pan, why are you always wearing this bandana?" Trunks asked her, when he noticed, that every time they're patrolling she was wearing this orange piece of cloth on her head.

"To be honest, I don't know. I have the feeling that this bandana is something special for me. No, I know it. A person I loved gave it to me - I simply know it. Don't ask me how. It's like a talisman for me."

"Oh, I understand. Maybe you slowly get your memory back."

"Yeah maybe," Pan said thoughtfully. "Hey Trunks! Look there! Vampires!" 

"You're right! Let's go!" he said smiling and both semi-Saiyajins ran towards the vampires. They were fighting for a few seconds, as one vampire managed to land a hit at her head and wiped off the bandana of her head. Pan tried to grab it, but a vampire was able to reach it before she could do anything and ran away with it.

"Shit! Trunks, take care of them. I'll go after him!" Pan shouted and followed the vampire, who already had a head start. 

"Okay, but be careful!" he shouted after her.

Pan followed the vampire for a few minutes and after she came running around a corner she saw how he jumped into the sewers. "Eww, great. But I have no other choice. I want my bandana back." She took one deep breath and then jumped after him. 'Okay, where did he go? Good, I'll try this way.' The girl followed the sewers until she came into a chamber. On the other side she saw the vampire. He held her bandana in his hand and smirked. "What the hell…" At that moment, the door behind her closed and many other vampires came from each side and surrounded her. 'Holy shit.'

"Do you want it back?" the first vampire asked her and she nodded. "Then you first have to kill all of us." With that, all of them rushed forwards. Pan managed to dodge a few, but others were able to hit her. Pan didn't stand a chance. There was no way to escape and there were about thirty vampires and all beating on her until she was lying on the ground, almost unconscious. Then one vampire hit her in her side and kicked her to the first vampire. She was lying just a few meters in front of him and looked up. "So, what now? I think I will kill you. But before I want you to see how I burn your bandana. You seem to like it a lot," he said and held the bandana a few centimeters over a flame.

"No, please not," Pan begged, but the vampire held it almost directly into the fire. "No," she whispered and then she felt the rage building up inside her body. "NOOOOOO!" From that moment on she felt nothing but rage and anger and some kind of new energy.

The vampires took a step back and the first one let the bandana fall to the ground, when he saw the girl in front of him. She was standing straight and a strange golden aura was surrounding her. But not just that - the earth was cracking under their feet and small rocks were floating in the air. The girl was still screaming and slowly her hair changed the color from black to blond and her eyes changed from dark do teal. That was the last thing all the vampires saw, because with her changing the energy exploded and dusted every vamp in that room. 

When all vampires were gone, the rage and anger subsided and Pan changed back to normal. Exhausted from what has happened, she fell to the floor, unconscious.

~*~

Shortly after Trunks had finished up the vampires, he felt Pan's ki exploding and vanishing shortly after that. Feeling that she's in serious trouble he flew as fast as he could to the place where he felt her ki last. Not even a minute later he burst through the door and saw Pan lying on the floor, unconscious. "Pan! Pan! Wake up! Come on!" When she didn't react, her pulled her body close to his, cradling her into his arms. "Please! I need you! I think I love you!" 

At that moment she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Trunks? What happened?" she asked weakly.

Trunks sighed with relief, but was somehow disappointed that she hadn't heard his declaration. "I don't know. Your ki sky-rocked. And then I found you here."

"Oh... Trunks, my bandana, where is it?" 

He looked around and saw it lying on the floor. He picked it up and gave it to Pan. "Here it is. I bring you home now. You have to rest."

~*~

While Trunks was flying her home, she fell asleep in his arms. In her room he laid her gently on her bed. 'I have to talk to Giles about this.' He kissed her on the forehead and left.

Pan found herself sitting at a lake in the middle of a forest under a tree. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that she knew this place - that she had been there before. She looked around and saw a large figure walking towards her. She couldn't see the face, but she had the feeling that she knew the person. "Hey Panny!" The voice sounded cheerful and it made Pan comfortable as she heard it. But it also made her sad, like she had missed this person for a long time. She didn't recognize the person, but she somehow knew who it was.

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah Panny, it's me. Do you remember me?" the person without face asked her. Actually she could just see some kind of shadow.

"No, I just knew that you were my grandpa. Don't ask how," she replied him with a sad smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

"Yes I am. What happened?"

"I'm sorry Panny. But I can't tell you yet. You must remember it on your own." For the next few minutes they sat next to each other in silence.

"You were the one who gave me this bandana. That's why it is so important for me. It remembers me of you," she stated in a whisper. 

"Yes Panny, it was me."

"Grandpa, who am I? Am I really a Slayer? Who are my parents? Who are my friends? Do I have parents or friends?" Those questions just suddenly started to come out of her mouth. She knew that he had the answers she needed so desperately. 

"Panny, as much as I wish to tell you that, I can't do it. I'm not allowed to do it. But I promise you, when the time is right you'll remember everything. But I can tell you that your friends and parents care for you and that they're looking for you." He inhaled the fresh air of the forest deeply. "I'm sorry Panny, but I have to go now."

"It's okay." She sighed a bit disappointed. "Grandpa, one last question. Did I have a reason for jumping from that roof?"

The figure shook his head. "No, you didn't jump. You fell."

Pan sighed with relief. "Grandpa. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. But remember, you are not alone. You have friends here and you have Trunks."

"Grandpa, I think I love him, but I can't tell him that. We don't know when he will leave," the girl said sadly.

"Talk to him. He's a nice guy. I like him. Panny, I really have to go now, I'm sorry." The shadow got up and prepared to go away, but it turned around and Pan could feel the warm smile. "I'll watch over you. Bye."

"Bye," Pan whispered, when her grandfather disappeared. She leaned back in the grass and closed her eyes.


	8. Love knows no Boundaries

**Chapter 7: "Love knows no Boundaries"**

As soon as Pan had closed her eyes in the dream, she woke up. At first she was a bit disoriented about where she was, because she somehow expected to wake up in another room. 'Wow, what was that? First that strange dream and now that? But it seemed so real. Could Trunks be right and my memory comes back?' Pan didn't know if she should be glad or scared of that. Somehow she really wanted to remember her old life, but on the other side she liked this life. 'I think I can still figure it out tomorrow.' She closed her eyes again and tried to sleep, but she unsuccessful. Too many thoughts were hunting her mind. After about half an hour of rolling from one side to another, she decided to do the same thing she did the last time, when she couldn't sleep. She took her blanket, climbed out of the window and sat down on the roof, the blanket wrapped around her body.

~*~

Trunks was on his way home from Giles. He knew he could easily fly home, but he walked. He had too many things to think about since he talked to the Watcher about the happenings of the night.

_Giles just wanted to go to bed, when Trunks knocked at his door. Immediately thinking something bad had happened, he opened the door and let the young man inside. He offered him a seat and both sat down. "So Trunks, what has happened?"_

_"To be honest, I don't know."_

_"W-what?"_

_"When Pan and I fought some vampires, one was able to steal her bandana. She told me to take care of the others and followed the vamp. During my fight I always followed the track of her ki, looking if she was okay. I knew I shouldn't be worried about her following a vampire, but I had a bad feeling about it.  Because of that I hurried up and killed the vampires in quite a short time. Just at the moment I finished them off, I felt Pan's ki exploding…"_

_"What do you mean with 'exploding'?" the Watcher interrupted him._

_"It skyrocked. It was suddenly much higher than I've ever expected it ever to be. It was suddenly at the level of a…" Trunks hesitated. He didn't want to say it. He didn't tell them about it, because he didn't want them to fear him. He wanted to keep it a secret._

_"At the level of a what?"_

_The Saiyajin knew that he had to tell him about it, when he wanted him to know the power-level Pan was at. "It was at the level of a Super Saiyajin's ki."_

_"What is a Super Saiyajin?" Giles wanted to know. He was still calm, but Trunks didn't know if that would last, when he told him about his true strength._

_"It's the ascended form of a Saiyajin. At this form he's much stronger than in his normal form. The power of a Super Saiyajin is released when a Saiyajin feels nothing but pure anger. With the time he learns how to control this anger and the nervousness he feels when he's a Super Saiyajin. But that's not all. There are also different stages of a Super Saiyajin. I do just know two stages, but I'm sure with enough training a Saiyajin could reach even higher levels."_

_"Are you able to  go to this Super Saiyajin stage?" Trunks nodded slowly. "And how far?"_

_"I'm able to reach the second level." Trunks carefully looked up and looked into Giles' eyes, hoping that he could see his reaction, but the Watcher remained calm._

_"How strong is that?"_

"You must know that I'm strong enough to destroy the planet, even in my normal form. But as a Super Saiyajin, I'm even more powerful. You must see it that way. When an opponent is way superior to a Saiyajin in normal form, he will be nothing compared to a Super Saiyajin. The same goes for the change to the second level."

_Giles eyed him a moment and they sat in silence before he said something. "I understand. I knew you were strong, but I've never expected that you would possess such power. But tell me, what does that have to do with Pan?"_

_"As I already said, it felt like Pan possessed the power of a Super Saiyajin for a brief moment and I don't think that this is natural for a Slayer, or what do you think?"_

_"Y-you could be right. We have to keep an eye on her, just in case."_

Trunks stopped thinking about that, when he stopped in front of the Summers' house. He immediately spotted Pan sitting on the roof. But this time she didn't seem to be sleeping. He watched her for a while and noticed that she was wrapped up in her blanket and that she was looking at the stars, before he decided to join her. He floated up to her, carefully not to scare the girl. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked gently.

She looked at him and smiled warmly. "Couldn't sleep. Weird dream."

"Oh…" For the next few minutes they sat next to each other and didn't talk. "Pan," Trunks asked finally, "what happened in the sewers?"

Pan seemed to think for a few seconds, before she answered, "To be honest, I don't remember. After I was locked in this chamber with I don't know how many vampires and they beat be to a bloody pulp, everything's blank until you woke me up. Why do you ask?"

That was exactly the question Trunks didn't want to hear after he and Giles agreed on not telling her about the short but drastic increase of her ki. "I'm-I'm just worried. But, may I ask you what your dream was about? Maybe it could help us to figure some things out."

Pan sighed and Trunks noticed the absent but somehow happy look in her eyes. "I know it will sound strange, but I talked to my grandfather. And that even though I don't remember how he looked like or what his name was, he appeared in my dream and I know that it was him."

"What were you two talking about?"

"I asked him what has happened in the sewers, but he said that he couldn't tell me yet. But he assured me that my family and my friends are looking for me and that I will eventually remember who I am and that I didn't jump from that roof."

"That's great!" Trunks burst out. "I mean, that you'll find out who you are and … you know what I mean."

Pan looked at him, smiling sadly. "Yeah, this would be great, but I'm not sure, if I want it."

"What?" Now, Trunks was confused. Pan just told him that she will eventually remember everything and now she didn't want it anymore.

"I-I'm…." Pan took a deep breath. "I'm afraid Trunks. Afraid of what will come if I remember everything. I mean… I like this life… Slaying is fun, I like it. I love fighting evil. What if I have to leave, or that my parents won't accept the whole Slayer-thing…"

"Don't think about that Pan. When your parents really love you, than they won't say anything against the slaying. They will accept it. I'm sure that they're just happy to have you back…" Trunks tried to comfort her.

"But, that's not all. Trunks, what if I had a boyfriend in my former life? Someone who I really loved with all my heart? I know that I will eventually hurt him."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know that I couldn't feel love for him anymore," Pan admitted.

"What make you think that? I'm sure as soon as you get your memory back that you would again be able to love your boyfriend of whom we don't even know if he exists."

Trunks heard that Pan swallowed hard and he could almost hear her mind cracking about what she would say next. "I- I fell in love someone else."

It was almost breaking Trunks' heart, when she spoke out those words. 'Whom could she fall in love with? It must be someone she got to know here. She spent a lot of time with Spike in the last weeks. Could he be the one?' The Saiyajin didn't know what to do. He loved Pan and he did since he first saw her. 'How could there be someone who doesn't love her? She's everything. She's perfect. I've never met someone like her before.'

"He likes you…" she suddenly said, tearing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" 'Who likes me? The man she loves? Spike? What does she mean?'

"Grandpa. He told me that you're a nice guy and that he likes you. That's why he told me to talk to you."

'Oh, oh. Here it comes. Now she tells me who's the lucky one.' In his mind Trunks screamed that he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't bear it. He didn't think one moment that she could love him.

"Trunks, you're the one." Pan looked now directly in his eyes. "I love you, and no one else." She looked at him, waiting for an answer. Inside she already prepared herself for a rejection, but it never came. "Trunks? Have you heard me?"

"Oh sorry, but I've imagined that you just said you love me," he told her dumbfounded.

"You didn't imagine that. I love you Trunks. And I understand when you don't feel the same for me. I know that you will eventually leave to your own dimension and I won't…"

"I love you, too, Pan."

"W-what?" Pan asked him confused, now questioning herself if she heard right. "Can you please repeat that?"

But Trunks didn't do that. He simply leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss began soft and gently but soon became harder and more passionate. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, both were out of breath and trembling. Trunks put his arm around Pan and pulled her closer, so that her head rested on her shoulder. 

Pan sighed. That felt so good. She had never felt safer in her life, okay, in the life she did remember. She snuggled deeper in his embrace and inhaled his scent. 'I wished this moment could last forever…' she thought contently. 

"It will last forever Pan, it will. I will never leave you."

Startled, Pan almost jumped up. She didn't expect Trunks to answer on her thought. "Uhm, Trunks… How could you hear that? I'm sure that I didn't say it aloud."

Trunks smirked. His father was right. In the time Trunks spent in the Room of Spirit and Time with Vegeta, he once asked him, why he stayed with his mother. So, Vegeta told him about the Saiyajin bond. That was one of the rare moments father and son actually talked to each other and even though Vegeta didn't say it, Trunks knew that this bond represented deep love and respect for the partner. When a bond was formed between two people, they will stay together till eternity.

When Pan saw Trunks smirking, it immediately seemed to her as if she had seen this before. It was so familiar. But she quickly shook the thought off. She couldn't have seen it before. Trunks came from another dimension and she was the Slayer in this dimension, so it was impossible. "Hey, what are you smirking at?" she finally asked.

'Nothing. We just formed a bond. That means you will be stuck with me forever and we can communicate mentally.'

Pan was confused. She had heard Trunks' voice, but his mouth didn't move.

'Pan, it's true. It's a Saiyajin thing.' 

'And you will stay with me forever? What is with your home?'

'First, I don't know if we will ever find a way for me to go home. Second, if we find a way, I'll just go there, tell my mother what's up and come back to you, but I also have to kill Cell and he will appear in about 2 two years.'

"Trunks, tell me about you. I want to know everything about your life, and I promise, as soon as I get my memory back, I will tell you everything about me," Pan told him yawning.

"No, not now," he said laughing. "You should go to bed." With that he easily picked her up and laid her down on her bed.

"But you will tell me tomorrow!" Pan demanded after Trunks pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Okay! But now, goodnight." He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, but Pan wasn't satisfied with that and pulled him down again at his collar, kissing him on his lips.

"Goodnight."

~*~

"What the hell? How did I get here?" Vegeta asked no one in particular, when he suddenly found himself at a lake in a forest. Vegeta recognized it vaguely. It was near the house of Kakarotto's brat number one.

"Hey Vegeta!" a cheerful voice called out. 

Vegeta spun around just to see Goku sitting at the lake. "Kakarotto! What are you doing in my dream? And what am I doing here?"

Goku sighed. "I brought you here, because I need to talk with you."

"Then I guess this isn't a normal dream, because I would never dream of talking with you," Vegeta said as unfriendly as possible, even though he was somehow - well, happy is not the right word, maybe – pleased to see his archrival.

"You're right. Shenlong gave me the permission to visit you, that means everyone, in their dreams if absolutely necessary and in this case it is."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Pan."

"Pan? Where is she? Is she alive?" Vegeta wanted to know, a hint of worry in his voice.

Goku raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Vegeta, are you worried about her?"

"Of course not! It's just… annoying how she's now the center of everything… Pan here, Pan there. The woman is almost always in her lab together with your brat so that they could find a way to find out where she is. My brat is miserable, as is Bra. I'm somehow glad that my brat didn't bond with your grandbrat, because they both would be almost dead by now. Even though I had to admit that I silently hoped that they would form a bond, because the spawn of a third class Saiyajin is better than some human or half-android female." That was the closest thing of approval that would come out of Vegeta's mouth and Goku had to suppress a huge grin. "But now, what's up with her? Why are you talking to me and not with your brat?"

"Pan is fine, but she has lost her memory. She doesn't remember her former life, but she's okay. She likes the life she has now."

"And what does her life look like?"

"She slays demons and vampires." 

That caused Vegeta to laugh. "Truly a Saiyajin, always fighting."

"Yeah…" Goku said grinning. "But that's not all. The people there think that she is the new Slayer, a girl chosen to fight the forces of darkness or something like that, after the old one had died and even some kind of Council said that she's the new Slayer. Obviously a lie, but I don't know yet why they lied to them."

"Humans…" Vegeta snorted. "But where is she now? I bet the others will be glad to hear where she is."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. We have to wait until she gets her memory back. That's also the reason I tell you about it. Gohan would immediately do anything to bring her back. But I will give Bulma a hint when it's about time. Tell her just to build a machine you can travel through dimensions with, so that it is ready. And then when you're there, go to a shop called Magic Box. She often hangs out there... By the way Vegeta, do you really think she would be the right one for Trunks?" Goku asked him, his grinning growing brighter.

"What are you talking about? I think that does not belong here right now!" 

"Not? Because I know that she will be your future-daughter-in-law."

"What?"

"You must know, there was some kind of accident in the other dimension that caused to open portals in many other worlds and timelines… And guess what, not just Pan flew through such a portal, but Mirai Trunks did too. They've met and eventually fell in love, even though no one of them knows about her heritage. I guess that she will remember everything as soon as the bond between them is completed." He looked at Vegeta who stared at the other Saiyajin in shock. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta's lips curled into a smirk. "Alright Kakarotto. I'll tell Bulma to invent a machine like that. I hope I can convince her and your overprotective brat."

"Good. I have to go then. And please, don't tell anyone about our encounter, okay?" Vegeta nodded at him and Goku prepared to leave. "Bye Vegeta!" With that Goku disappeared.

~*~

Quentin Travers sat as usually in his office. With him were Mr. Yasuo and the young Watcher Stevenson. 

"Stevenson, as you know I will give her into your hands as soon as she's ready," Travers told him.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I could handle her. I mean, I've heard that the Council had many problems with her and that you even had to fire Mr. …"

"Don't worry about that. She's like new. She would never think of disobeying us. She's one of us. Besides, she doesn't remember anything and as long as we have the books with the prophecies they won't find out about her."

At that moment there was a light knock at the door and a twenty-years old woman stepped in. Her long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and her blue eyes were gazing through the room. "Oh, I've thought you were alone, Mr. Travers," the blond woman said. 

"Why do you want to see me alone? There's nothing you couldn't share with any of us," Travers assured her.

"Okay… So, when can I finally go to Sunnydale? I've been training for almost three months now and I think that I'm more than ready to take care of that Key and the others." 

"No, you're not ready to go yet. Usually we would have sent you by now, but we've heard that they have become stronger than any of us expected. You have to train more to be able to beat them," Quentin told her and silenced her with his hand before she could complain. "You can go now… Buffy."


	9. Plans

**Chapter 8: "Plans"**

"Good morning Trunks, did you sleep well last night?" Dawn greeted Trunks grinning, when he climbed down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen.

Faith could barely hold back her laughter, when she saw the half-Saiyajin. He was just wearing his black boxers and a tank top. His long hair was a pure mess - he hadn't tied it back yet - and his eyes were still full of sleep. Plus, he had a stupid grin on his face. "Morning," he said yawning, as he walked to the desk and poured black coffee into a mug. He didn't get much sleep in the last night, because he always had to think about Pan. Pan smiling, Pan laughing, Pan slaying, kissing Pan… Trunks had never been that happy before. But not just the lack of sleep was nagging at him, he was never someone who could get up early in the morning and be fresh and active. Well, he was like this since he had defeated the androids in his world.

"Hello! Earth to Trunks! Are you in there?" Dawn asked laughing.

"Huh?" Trunks was interrupted in his daydream. Still grinning he took a sip of his coffee that made him at once a bit more awake. He then turned around and faced the two girls. "Did you ask something?"

Now, the girls couldn't stop laughing, even if it was the same each morning, when Trunks was on patrol the night before. You could first speak with him when he had at least one sip of his coffee. "Dawn wanted to know, if you slept well last night… But I guess you did, according to the grin on your face."

"So, I guess you finally talked to Pan about your feelings for each other?" Dawn asked him still smiling. "Thought so," Dawn told him, when his grin grew even wider at the mention of Pan.

"And? How far did it go last night?" Faith now wanted to know.

Just at that moment Pan came through the door. "Not far. We kissed and then he brought me to bed," she said with a grin, matching Trunks'.

"Just kissing? Not more?" Faith asked, playing disappointed.

"No, not more." Pan walked up to Trunks and kissed him. "Morning."

"Good morning Panny." He kissed her back and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Awwwww! How cute! He called her Panny!" Dawn squealed in a mocking voice. Pan and Trunks just looked at each other and suddenly began to chase Dawn through the whole house, leaving a laughing Faith in the kitchen behind.

~*~

When Vegeta woke up the next morning at 8 o'clock he found the other side of the bed empty. It was Sunday and usally he and Bulma would snuggle a bit after both woke up, but since Pan disappeared she was always in her lab at that time. Vegeta grunted and got up. After he took a shower and got dressed, he walked down to the kitchen, silently hoping that Bulma would be there, making his breakfast. But as he got there, he was disappointed. No woman, no breakfast. Unnoticeable sighing, he followed the corridor to the lab, from where he could hear the quiet hum of the computers and machines. 

And there she was. Sitting at her desk and racking her brains over many papers. Next to her was Gohan sitting in front of a monitor, where Vegeta saw hundreds of numbers passing by. He shook his head and entered the room, unnoticed by the two 'inhabitants' as you could call them in the last three month. He cleared his throat, trying to gain their attention, but didn't succeed. 'Okay, plan B.' "WOMAN!" he shouted, causing Bulma nearly to fall from her chair.

"VEGETA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? If this is about breakfast, you can make your own, or shouldn't you be training somewhere?" she asked him annoyed.

"I'm not here because of breakfast and I can train whenever and wherever I want. I'm here because of your constant presence in this lab. You should take a break or doing something else, like … building an interdimensional portal…" he told her.

"What? Why should I build that?"

That got Gohan's attention. "Vegeta, do you know something we don't know. Do you know where my daughter is?"

"No, I don't know where your stupid brat is," Vegeta said exasperated. Well that was not a lie, Goku just told him that Pan was alright, except of the amnesia-thing.

"And why do you think I should make an interdimensional portal?" Bulma wanted to know.

"Because," he began. He had thought of this answer almost the whole night, since he met Goku. "What if you find her? I'm sure you would want to bring her home as soon as possible, but you would still have to wait until that portal is finished, and I'm sure Kakarotto's brat wouldn't like that." Vegeta smirked, when he saw the thoughtful looks on both their faces. He knew that he had them there, where he wanted them to be.

Bulma looked Vegeta straight in his eyes. "Gohan, I think that he's right. It's better to have this portal finished before we find her." Gohan wanted to say something, but Bulma interrupted him. "You can continue the research and I will design that machine. Okay?" Gohan nodded unwillingly, after all it was his daughter who was somewhere lost in some strange dimension, without knowing how to get home, but he saw the point Vegeta had. "Fine." Bulma stood up and walked towards Vegeta. "Vegeta, can I talk to you, just for a minute?"

'Oh, oh. What does she want now?' "Okay," he said and he and his wife walked out of the lab and closed the door. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, while Bulma was pacing in front of him.

"Okay, Vegeta. What do you know?" Bulma asked him.

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Pan. I'm talking about Pan. You know something, I can see that. But what?" When Vegeta didn't answer her, she continued asking. "You know what has happened to her. Is she okay? Where is she?" Scowling, he turned around and walked away.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted after him, but he simply ignored her. "Vegeta, I hope you know what you're doing," she added whispering.

~*~

The same afternoon Giles had called the Scoobies to meet him at the Magic Box, because there was something important he had to talk to them about.

"… a-and that's why I think that Faith and Pan should attend the last year of High School to graduate, so that they could go to college and lead a … an almost normal life," he finished his 'small' speech which he had been holding for the last 30 minutes. In that time he named every possible reason why the two Slayers should go to High School. Said Slayers tried their best to listen to their Watcher, but not really that successful. Faith was gazing somewhere into space, trying to find something that was more interesting than Giles' speech and Pan flirted non-stop with Trunks through their newly discovered bond, while she was sitting on his lap. "So, what do you think?" Giles asked at the end.

"That was why you called everyone, and I mean everyone here?" Xander asked confused. "I mean, what do we have to do with it? We graduated, destroyed the Sunnydale High and some of us are now going to college."

"I-I just thought it might interest you that I want to send them back to school," Giles said embarrassed, cleaning his glasses and then turned to the girls. "Do you want to say something about that?" He placed the glasses back on his nose and noticed that neither Faith nor Pan were listening to him. "Pan? Faith?"

That got the attention of the two girls. "Yep?" they asked in unison.

"I wanted to know if you want to say something about it."

"About what?" Faith asked cluelessly.

"I…"

"He wanted to ask you if you want to say something against his plan of sending you two back to High School to graduate since the summer holidays will end today," Anya informed them. "That's the reason why he had to steal some Xander-time from me."

"Thank you Anya, that was exactly what I wanted to ask them. So?" he wanted to know, completely ignoring Anya's last comment.

"You what?" Pan asked disbelieving.

"You want to send us to High School? Come on Giles. We're the Slayers, the Chosen Ones, we don't need a High School diploma," Faith tried to convince him.

"Giles, Faith is right. Besides, what should we learn there? The anatomy of a vampire in biology class?" Pan asked sarcastically. 

"What?" Giles asked confused, until he got the point. "Well, no. You will go to school and learn hard, that's my last word."  

"You sound exactly like my grandma," Pan mumbled instinctively under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Giles asked her.

"I--uhm, nothing…" she lied. 'Shit. What did I say? I don't remember…'

"Giles, was that all?" Trunks asked. "Because I promised Pan to take her out for ice cream today and later we wanted to go to the Bronze."

"Yes, okay… You can leave… But can I first talk to you in private, Trunks?"

"Sure…" Trunks gently pushed Pan down of his lap and followed Giles to the back into the training room. "Giles, I know… It's about Pan and me, isn't it?"

Giles took his glasses and began to clean them, like always when he was nervous. "To be honest Trunks, yes, it is. I would advise you to stay away from her." Trunks wanted to say something, but Giles continued. "I'm not sure anymore if she's on our side, after what happened yesterday. I also called Quentin Travers again this morning, and he still denies having some books we need, even though I know for sure that the Council must possess those books. I mean, what if there's something about Pan they try to hide? I did some research last night after you left and I found out, that there never was a Slayer who possessed the strength to destroy a whole planet, like you described her power. Just some demons could do that. That's why I think we should be careful around her."

"I'm sorry Giles, but if I stay away from her it would kill both of us," Trunks told the Watcher.

"Trunks, I'm sure that you really like her, yeah, maybe even love her. But you won't die if you keep a distance." 

"You're right, I love her. But not just that. We formed a bond, a Saiyajin-bond. This is deeper than love, much deeper. We need each other to survive. And believe me, she is on our side. I know it. I feel it."

"Okay, Trunks, I believe you. But I still must see what the Council's up to. I have one question. If I'm right and Pan was sent by the Council, would you be able to stop her? I mean, are you stronger than her?" When Trunks nodded, Giles sighed with relief and just as Trunks was about to go, Giles stopped him. "By the way, Trunks. You have to show me this Super Saiyajin form some time. I want to see it."

"Sure!"

~*~

"I see she's training hard," Quentin Travers told Mr. Yasuo, when he entered the gym. Buffy was fighting against five masked men, in black fighting clothes. And it seemed as if she didn't have any problems with them. A punch here, a roundhouse kick there, and so she was superior to all of them. But the most important thing was, that her she was blindfolded. "When will she be ready?"

"I think in about three months, when she continues like this. Then not even the 'Flying Slayers' will be a match for her," Yasuo told the elder Watcher smiling. "I've heard you had again a phone call from Sunnydale?"

"Yes, it seems like Mr. Giles won't give up bugging us until we give him those books. But he can wait long for that."

~*~

The same night it was Faith's and Spike' turn to patrol. She had just finished the fifth graveyard and was now on the sixth, on the same graveyard Buffy was buried and Spike wanted to do the other half. Not far away from the previous Slayer's grave, she was fighting a few vampires, but most of them were just turned and didn't even know, who or what a Slayer was, until they met Faith. She smiled as she was fighting them. They were so pathetic, but good for a bit fun. After she had finished them off, she sat down, next to Buffy's gravestone. 

"Hey B! Did you see that? Those pathetic vampires… I always hoped that you would gain more attention. I really hoped I would get a good fight here, but no… But I think the hardest fight will begin tomorrow. You ask why? I can tell ya. Giles wants to sent us, that means me and little Panny, back to school. Scary, huh? But I think that I should thank him… and the others… Going to school means much to me. I can finally start a new life, the Scoobies made it possible for me… You made it possible for me… You've done much with your sacrifice, not just that you saved Dawn and gave me a second chance, you also brought the cutest, but at the same time weirdest couple on this world together - Pan and Trunks, the Slayer and the half-alien from the other dimension." Faith laughed lightly. "Dawn also lightened up in the last time. I don't hear her cry anymore at night. I guess Trunks, Pan, Spike and I are now a family for her. But to be honest B, I miss you. I hoped that everything could be this way without you lying here, six feet under the earth. And I truly mean it."

At that moment, the wind began to whistle in the trees. And the leaves seemed to form words, almost unnoticeable. 

_She who died to save life will arise anew_

Faith grabbed her stake and sprung up to her feet. She swore that she heard something, but couldn't make out where it came from. 

_Innocent as a child, just knowing her destiny, she will grow to enormous strength _

"Hello? Is there someone?" Faith's Slayer-senses were alerted. Whoever was there, she swore she would get him. 

_Stronger than before, she'll be reborn, ready to go her destined path _

When Faith sensed a vampire behind her, she turned around, throwing the hand with the stake at him, but he was able to grab it. "Hey, hey, pet! What's up?"

"Oh god, Spike… It's you. You scared me! What are you doing here?" Faith asked him, as she put the stake back into her pocket.

"I'm here to get you. Remember? We wanted to meet here and then go to the Bronze, where the others wanted to be," he told her.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry… I just thought that I heard someone talking or something like that. But I think we can go now. I don't want to let the others wait." With that, they both left the graveyard and the wind was one last time blowing through the leaves.

_But just true love can show her the right way _

~*~

At the Bronze the Scoobies, except of Spike and Faith, were sitting in a corner on the couches, watching the couples, including Trunks and Pan, on the dance floor. They just played 'Here with me' by Dido, so the couples just swayed lightly with their bodies. Pan liked the fact of Trunks being near her. It felt so familiar.

"Aren't they cute?" Willow asked the others smiling.

"Oh yeah, like they were destined to be together," Tara added dreaming.

"I think that Giles doesn't like the idea of those two together…" Anya suddenly said.

"Come on, An. I think he's just a bit overprotective over her," Xander told his fiancée.

"By the way, why isn't Giles here?" the red-haired witch wanted to know.

"He said he wanted to pack a few things, because he wants to go to England tomorrow, talking again to Quentin over those books," Xander informed her.

"Yep," Anya said promptly. "And he's leaving me in charge of the shop and all the money."

~*~

Vegeta couldn't take it any longer. He just wanted to eat his dinner, but he didn't plan on being disturbed by the music Trunks heard in his room. He played the same song for over an hour over and over again. But enough was enough. He stood up and went to Trunks room. Without bothering of knocking, he just walked in and found his son lying on the bed, arms crossed behind his head, ignoring his father. To gain his son's attention, Vegeta pointed to the stereo with his index finger and shot a small ki blast at it, destroying it completely. "Finally silence," he said smirking as he turned back to Trunks, who was now sitting.

"DAD! Why did you do that?" he asked his father exasperated. 

"It was bothering me, besides, why do you hear the same song for over an hour?"

"It's 'Here with me' by Dido. It was a song they played at Pan's eighteen's birthday. I promised her to dance with her and so I chose this one. She was so happy as I asked her. And as I kissed her hand at the end of the song, it made her even happier. But now I know what it meant for her. It was so obvious and I didn't see it. I was such an idiot."

"Stop brooding brat. I'm sure she has the time of her life right now! Come, I want to spar with you."

"But…"

"No buts! Now come!" Vegeta said as he left the room and Trunks followed him unwillingly.


	10. Questions

**Chapter 9: "Questions"**

Trunks didn't know how right his father was. Pan was lying in her bed, snuggled up in her blanket, staring at the ceiling and thinking of the past events. She had never been that happy in her life, well in the life that she remembered, that meant the last three months. She had felt like she was in heaven, when she was dancing with Trunks, and when they played 'Here with me' it seemed like this had happened before. She felt so safe in his arms. If he hadn't held her in his strong arms, she was sure that she would've melted. At this evening nothing could wipe the smile from her face, nothing. Not even the fact that she had to go to school the next day. It seemed to her as if a dream she had since her early childhood came true. She finally found her prince, and moreover a real prince. Pan raised an eyebrow at her last thought. 'Wait a minute. Where did that come from? Trunks has never told me that he's a prince, if he's one.' She shook her head. 'Must've been my imagination. But I think I should ask him tomorrow.' With that she turned around and fell almost immediately asleep.

~*~

The next morning, Bulma met ChiChi and Videl for breakfast at CC. It had become a habit for the women to meet at each Monday morning and to talk a bit. It was really quiet in the house. Bulma's parents were on vacation, Trunks was at work, Vegeta in the gravity room, Gohan in the lab and Bra had her first school day after the summer holidays. Through the silence Bulma noticed that something wasn't right with the other two women. "Okay, what is bothering you two?" she finally asked.

"I'm just missing my little baby," Videl told her.

"Yes, today school starts again, and she would be a senior now. If we don't find her soon, she won't be able to graduate. God, we don't even know if there's a school where she is now," ChiChi said.

"Didn't Gohan tell you that I begin to build a portal which connects the dimensions?" The two Son-women shook their heads. "Well, Vegeta told me to do that. And I could see in his eyes that he knows something about Pan. He just doesn't want to tell us, yet. That must mean that Pan's okay, otherwise Vegeta would tell us at once, I swear."

"Are you sure Bulma?" Videl asked.

"Of course," the blue-haired woman told them smiling.

~*~

"Good morning all students of Sunnydale! It's a beautiful morning, well I don't think for you, because school starts again! Whatever, I hope this day won't be too bad for you because it will be warm and sunny all the day and …" groggily Pan switched off the radio alarm. First she wanted to blast it, but then decided against it. Someone could have been angry about it.

"Pan? Are you awake?" she heard Faith's voice from the outside.

"Yeah," she answered yawning and sat up.

"Good, the bathroom's free! Meet ya at breakfast." 

The next thing Pan heard was Faith running down the stairs. She let herself fall back into her pillow and growled. 'Why is it already morning? I don't want to get up.' Pan remembered the dream she had in the night. She had been in space with Trunks and another small kid of whom she could just see some kind of shadow. She was also younger than now and Trunks' hair was short… again. 'Why do I always dream of him with short hair? Maybe I should ask him too, if he had worn his hair short for a while…'

"Pan! Aren't you up, yet?" she heard Faith shouting from the kitchen.

"Coming!" she shouted back and got up.

After having taken a refreshing shower, she went down and saw Faith and Dawn already sitting in the kitchen. "Morning," she greeted them. "Where's Trunks?"

"Morning," Dawn said. "He's at the Magic Box, helping Anya while Giles is in England."

'Great, now I have to wait the whole day to ask him.' Pan just wanted to toast a piece of bread as Faith and Dawn stood up. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sorry P, but you don't have time for breakfast. We're already a bit late." 

Mumbling, Pan grabbed her bag and followed the other to girls. When yesterday had been the best day of her life, this day will be the worst, Pan decided when she left the house.

~*~

"According to your files, if you have any, at least one of you had a troubled past, and we don't know of the past of the other." Faith and Pan were sitting in the office of their new High School. In front of them sat a black and plump woman around fifty. The two Slayers felt more than a bit uncomfortable under the glance of the strict looking principal. "I hope you know that we don't tolerate troublemakers," Both girls swallowed hard, "and I will personally take care of everyone who dares to trouble you. Welcome at Wilkins High," the woman said smiling.

"Wow, that went better than I thought," Pan said as they walked over the campus.

"I can't believe they named this school after him. He was the reason that the Sunnydale High was destroyed and yet they named this school after him. I can't believe it."

"You already said that Faith," Pan said chuckling. "But I think we should go now to the library, getting the books we need."

"I think you're right. But P, think of it. They could at least call it Buffy High, or Summers High or … or Slayers High, but please, not Wilkins High. I know, for a short time he was like a father for me, but what he did was simply wrong and he was a demon. Who names a school after a demon? I mean…"

Pan sighed. 'This will be a long, a very long day…' At that moment he stomach grumbled. 'And I'm starving!'

~*~

"Mr. Travers, here's someone who wants to meet you," a female voice told the watcher over the intercom. 

"Who is it?" 

"He says his name is… Hey, you can't just go in there! Stop!" At that moment the door to the office was opened and Giles stepped in, followed by the secretary. "I'm sorry Mr. Travers, but I couldn't stop him."

"It's okay Nancy. You can go." The secretary left and closed the door. "Rupert, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing here, Quentin. I'm here because of the books you're denying to me. I know exactly that you possess them." Giles had a hard time to suppress the anger in his voice. 

"Okay Rupert, I admit it. The Council possesses those books. But they're not here right now. We need them on an occasion in Asia and we won't get them back here to England in the next three months. I promise you to tell you at once when we've got them back," Travers told him smiling. "But now Rupert, sit down. Do you want some tea?" Giles sat down and shook his head. "Well, now tell me. How are Faith and … Pan?"

"They're doing fine. A-and they're really strong. The vampires and demons are afraid of them."

"And the young man, what was his name? You know, the one from the other dimension."

"Oh, Trunks. Yeah, he helps a lot."

Buffy just wanted to knock at the door, when she heard the muffled voices from inside. She just wanted to leave, when she heard something that gained her attention.

"I know, the loss of your Slayer…" she heard Travers voice saying.

"Buffy, her name was Buffy. And she was not just a Slayer…" the other voice said.

Buffy looked around and noticed that the secretary was nowhere to be seen. Not longer thinking about what to do, she pressed her ear against the door, trying to listen.

"I know she was like a daughter to you. But Rupert, she's gone now, for three months."

"That was not what I wanted to say. She was not just a Slayer. She was a young and strong woman. Not just physically, also mentally. She had to go through so much, I sometimes don't know how she managed her life. I respected her, fully and I admired her for that. … And yes, you're right. She was like a daughter to me."

Buffy was taken aback. Could they talk about her? She shook her head. It was impossible. She didn't even know this voice. He couldn't talk about her. Suddenly she heard the two men moving inside of the room.

"I'm sorry Rupert, but I have an important appointment. But I will call you when the books are back."

"Okay, I wanted to leave anyway. Goodbye Quentin."

"Goodbye Rupert."

Buffy heard footsteps coming towards the door and she quickly hid behind the desk of the secretary, hoping that they wouldn't notice her. She saw as the door was opened and a man, she guessed this Rupert-guy, stepped out, closing the door behind him. She looked him up and down, but he wasn't familiar to her. 'No, he hadn't been talking about me.' Getting uncomfortable, she moved a bit, but hit her head at the table. Inwardly cursing she hoped that the man hadn't noticed her. From where she hid, she could see that the man stopped and looked around, searching for the source of the noise. Buffy held her breath, silently praying of not being discovered. She almost sighed with relief, when the man turned around and left.

After making sure that he was really gone, she left her hiding place and entered Quentin Travers' office.

"Oh, hello Buffy. What are you doing here?" he asked smiling.

Buffy let herself fall in one of the chairs and swung her feet on his desk. "Who was that? I haven't seen him here before."

"That was Rupert Giles, one of our watchers…" Travers told her absently, while writing something down. Suddenly he looked up. "Did he see you?"

"No, I hid under Nancy's table as he passed by. Why do you ask?" she wanted to know.

"He's the Watcher of Faith and Pan, and he also watches over the Key. Wait a minute, why did you hide under the table?" Travers asked suspiciously.

"Well, I heard my name and…" Buffy shifted uncomfortably with her weight, not exactly knowing what to say.

"You were eavesdropping to our conversation?"

"Well, not directly… God, what would you do if you heard your name mentioned from someone you don't know… and then the things he said… You were talking about me, weren't you?"

"No… no, we were not talking about you… I know this will sound strange, but three months ago his Slayer died, her name was also Buffy. You were the one who was called after her death… Buffy, you know that I would never lie to you, never."

"Okay… So, and he's the Watcher I shall eliminate along with the others?" Buffy asked smirking.

"Yes, it's him."

"Cool, can't wait."

"That's my girl," Travers said, also smirking.

~*~

"Oh my god. I can't believe that I survived this day!" Pan whined, as she entered the Magic Box, followed by Faith and Dawn. She threw her bag on the table and let herself falling into a chair.

Laughing, Faith followed her example. "Come on P, it wasn't that bad. But I can't believe that you ate almost all of the food of the cafeteria."

"Now you're exaggerating. I didn't eat almost all the food. I was just extremely hungry since YOU didn't allow me to have breakfast this morning… And besides, since when do you call me P?"

"I'm just in a good mood, P," Faith said still laughing.

"You? In a good mood? You were whining all the day over the name of the school," Pan told her teasing.

"Faith? Whining? Did I miss something?" Spike, who just came out of the shop's back, asked. "I mean, this is so out of character."

"Yes, she was whining. All day," Pan complained growling.

"Oh please. Can't someone go and get Trunks to make her happy again?" Faith asked laughing.

Spike chuckled and turned around. "Don't worry luv, I'll get him for ya."

Not even thirty seconds later Trunks rushed into the front of the shop with a can of coke in his hand. "Pan? Are you okay? Spike told me that you needed to see me," he asked worried and looked around confused, when Dawn and Faith began to laugh hysterically. "Did I miss something?"

"Don't worry Trunks. Little Panny here is just in a bad mood." Faith stood up and offered her chair next to Pan's for the half-Saiyajin. "We didn't let her eat breakfast," she whispered in his ear as she walked past him.

"I heard that!" they heard Pan saying and Trunks went to her grinning.

He sat down, put the can on the table and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. He kissed her lightly on her cheek and then moved his mouth to her ear. "And what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Let me go patrolling tonight. I feel the urge to kill something," Pan said seriously.

"As you wish my lady," he said, nibbling at her earlobe. 

Suddenly Pan remembered what she wanted to ask Trunks. "Trunks, may I ask you something?"

"Sure." Trunks pulled away, facing Pan and taking a nip from his coke.

"Are you a prince?" she asked directly.

Trunks, who didn't expect that kind of question swallowed the wrong way and began to cough hard. It took about a minute till he could breath freely again and he looked questioning at Pan. "How do you know that?"

"Wait a minute, does that mean you are a prince?" Faith now wanted to know.

"Well, I don't know if you really can call me a prince. At least, my father was one. He was the prince of the Saiyajin, when they still existed," he told them.

"But your father's dead, and that means that you are his heir. You're now the prince of all Saiyajins," Pan said matter-of-factly. "Trunks, I have another question for you."

"O-okay, spill it out," Trunks, who was still a bit stunned by the fact that Pan seemed to know about his heritage, said.

"Have you ever worn your hair short? I mean at this length?" Pan asked him, while showing with her hand the hair length of the Trunks of her dream. But from the priceless look on his face she could already tell. "Yes, you have."

Faith shuddered. "Okay, this is getting scary."

"How… How do you know about that?" he asked confused.

Pan shrugged. "I don't know where I got that idea from that you're a prince. It just popped in my head last night. And the thing with your hair, I saw you two times with it, in dreams. The first time as you taught us how to control ki and the second time was last night."

"C-can you show them to me? I mean through our bond?" 

"Is that possible?" Trunks nodded. "Okay, I'll try." Pan concentrated and Trunks could see the same pictures Pan saw in her dreams. 

It was strange to him, because he doesn't remember of ever having done those things. 'Okay, maybe some things are from Pan's imagination.' "Okay Pan. I think that has something to do with the bond we share. You must have gotten to know about those things through it. I don't know another explanation."

"This sounds logical," Pan said. "Okay, can I now go slaying? It's almost dark outside," she asked impatiently.

Trunks shook his head. 'This girl is impossible… But that's why I love her.' "Okay Panny, you can go. But I want to come with you." 

Pan looked at him and finally nodded. "Okay, you can come with me." With that she grabbed a few stakes, tossed two to Trunks who strapped on his sword and threw one last helpless look at the two girls inside the shop, but they just shrugged, before he left.

'Oh god. I'm sure, I so don't wanna be a vampire tonight,' Trunks thought and followed her.

~*~

"Vampires! … Here vampires!" Trunks and Pan were sitting on a swing in a park near the cemeteries. They had already been through ten of them, but they didn't find any vampire, much to Pan's dislike. "Hello-o? God, why aren't here any vampires? There are always some, why not today? Every time I don't need them they're here to bother me and when I need them, they're not there! That's so not fair!"

"Panny, can't we go back? You have school tomorrow and I'm tired," Trunks asked as he leaned back on his swing, letting his head hang down.

"No, I told you I need to kill something. Or to fight something… Can't we spar a bit?" Pan asked whining.

"Uhm, Panny…" Trunks tried to get her attention.

"I mean, don't you know the feeling when you absolutely need this to let out your anger?" Pan said ignoring him.

"Panny, we're getting a guest…"

"Vampire?" she asked all of sudden interested.

"No, no vampire…"

Pan was disappointed. "No vampire?"

"No, but big green slimy demon…" he informed her.

"Cool!" Pan said grinning. She jumped off the swing and ran towards the demon. Before it could even react, it felt a sharp pain in his gut, coming from Pan's boot. Growling it lunged at the girl, but she dodged easily and punched it in the face, letting it stumble backwards. Without hesitating, she rushed forward and punched it again in its abdomen so that it fell to the ground. "Trunks! Sword!" Pan called out and Trunks tossed her his sword. Right at the moment, as the demon got up, Pan swung around and separated the head of the lower body. The head rolled on the floor, but green slime spattered all around the body, covering Pan from head to toe. Grinning Pan walked back and gave Trunks his sword. "That was exactly what I needed," she said still grinning as she walked past her boyfriend. When she was a few meters away from him she turned around. "What are ya waiting for? I want to go home, because I think I need a shower!"

"Have I already told you that you're impossible?" Trunks asked her laughing, when he walked up to her.

"Yes, I think you already did that. But that's why you love me, right?" she teased him.

"Exactly."

"Kiss me!" she demanded.

"What?"

"I said, kiss me."

"But you're all slimy!" Trunks told her, leaning slowly forward so that their noses almost touched and then he suddenly walked away. "First shower, then kiss," he teased her.

"TRUNKS!" she shouted, running after him. "You'll pay for that!"


	11. Apocalypse, Arrival and Spikenapping

**Chapter 10: "Apocalypse, Arrival and Spikenapping"**

A half year had passed by since Buffy's death and the appearance of the two part-Saiyajins in Sunnydale. One month ago they'd finally given up with searching a way to bring Buffy back to life and Trunks back to his own dimension. After straight research for five month and reading each bock at least twice they reluctantly called it an end, because deep down in their hearts they still had hope that Buffy would be back some time. It was hard for all of them, but especially for Dawn. After Giles had heavy-heartedly announced that they would stop, Dawn had screamed at him, accused him that he didn't care, stormed out of the shop and when she finally had been up, broke down. She had really, truly hoped that they would find a way. And now all her hopes were destroyed with those few single words Giles had said – _It's over. The others had decided to give her some time alone and so it had first been late in the night, when Spike went to her room with two mugs of cocoa and talked to her. He had found her lying on the bed with her back turned to the door, Mr. Gordo clutched tightly to her chest. ___

_Flashback_

_The tears had finally stopped flowing, but she still didn't feel like getting up or maybe even leaving her room. It still hurt so much. She had now completely lost her. Her sister was dead and she wouldn't come back, never, just like her mom. It shouldn't have been Buffy, it should have been her to jump. Her sister was more worth than she was – she was just a thing, a key!_

_"Hey Lil'Bit," she suddenly heard a soft voice saying._

_She turned around to see Spike standing there, holding to steaming mugs. "Go away," she said and laid again down with her back to him._

_Spike sighed, sat down and placed the two mugs on her bedside table, before he laid his hand on her shoulder, feeling her flinch under his touch. "Nibblet…"_

_"It should have been me," Dawn suddenly said. "I am the key. I was the one who'd opened the portal and I should have been the one to close it. If I had jumped, everyone would've been happy. Buffy would still be here, then."_

_"But she would have been unhappy, Dawn," Spike told her calmly. "She loved you and wherever she is now, I'm sure that she is happy, seeing that you fare well, that you are taken care of and mostly be proud of that you've become a strong and beautiful woman."_

_"But I'm just a thing, not more… I shouldn't even exist," she argued._

_Sighing exasperated, Spike ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we were already through this. You are real, no matter what you think, you are. We all love you, Dawn, the person that you are and not the mystical blob of energy that you were. But Buffy loved you more than anyone else. You know what happened to her, after you were kidnapped by Glory. She couldn't bear losing you – that's the reason why she jumped. You were more to her than a simple sister. You were a part of her. When Giles had told us that night that the only way to close the portal was to kill you, Buffy refused doing that. When he had explained her what would happen, if she saved your life after__ the portal was opened, told her that everyone on this planet would suffer unbearable torment and death, do you know what your sister had said?" Dawn shook her head, but turned to look at Spike with a curious look on her face. "She said that if that happened, the last thing you would see is her protecting you."_

_"Is that true?" she wanted to know._

_"Every single word," Spike said. "You can be proud of big sis. She had prevented how many apocalypses? Six? Seven?I know it is hard, for all of us, but after everything she had done for us, we should also do something for her and let her rest in peace. So stop blaming yourself, because it has been her time and I think she knew this. She was ready to leave this plane of existence and go over to the next one – one where she doesn't have to be the Slayer ever again."_

_End Flashback_

That night the two of them had still talked for a long time, mostly reliving memories of Buffy until Dawn had fallen asleep during one of Spike's stories. _Be brave. Live. For me. After that night Dawn finally accepted that Buffy was dead, but that she would see her again, some time when it was her time to pass away and until then she would do what her sister had told her. _

For Trunks it also wasn't easy to accept that he could never go back to his own world. He would never see his mother again and he knew that he couldn't stop Cell from going to the past or destroying his world. But in this world he wasn't alone. He found love and friends. He and Pan were now a couple for about three months and almost inseparable and somehow he liked this life. He was now working on a regular basis in the magic shop and developed new weapons to fight demons and he was still training the girls. He was of course worried and angry that he couldn't do anything to protect his world, but at least he was now able to help protecting this world – his new home.

Pan was slowly getting parts of her memory back without even noticing it. She was having strange dreams now and then about her and Trunks, well the other Trunks, but she didn't know it, and about some other people. Trunks had once shown her a picture of the Z-Warriors, which had been taken when he had been in the past, and she recognized them as the people of her dreams. But both, Trunks and her, always thought that she saw the people through their bond and that she was dreaming of them because of that. They never even thought about the possibility that those dreams could have been hidden memories of Pan. 

  
Except of those strange dreams, her life was fine. At day she was going to school, together with Faith, like a normal girl and at night they were fighting demons and vampires. Surprisingly for all of them it turned out that both girls were pretty smart. After a few problems at the beginning, they didn't have any further problems and were actually writing very good tests. Well, once or twice they had been called into the principal's office after having been in a fight, but it didn't bother them that much, because they were just fighting others when they had reasons. Those reasons were for example helping other people or when someone who thought he was strong, really pissed them off. But soon everyone at school found out that it was better not to piss them off or enrage them, if you didn't want to visit the infirmary.

All in all, life couldn't be better. In the last month there was even something you could call peace in Sunnydale. It was rare that someone was nearly killed and the gang hadn't seen a vampire in a long time. Almost every night they came home without killing something. They should be happy about this, but, believe it or not, the Scoobies were bored stiff by this lack of fighting and killing evil. Especially Dawn was disappointed by this. When she turned fifteen about a month ago, the others finally allowed her to go slaying with them, since she was now as strong as a normal Slayer would be, thanks to Trunks' training. And how many vampires had she slain since then? One, the one and only she met during her patrols in the last month. It was calm, almost too calm.

"Guys, I'm bo-ored," Dawn pouted. "B. O. R. E. D. I really don't know how any normal youth could live in Sunnydale…" She leaned back in her chair and crossed the arms over her chest. She, Pan and Faith just got back from school and met with the others in the Magic Box. Faith was looking through the shelves and Pan sat in Trunks' lap, her arms around his neck, when the bell at the door announced that someone had entered the shop. 

"Trunks! Customer!" Anya shouted from the back of the shop.

Trunks sighed and easily lifted Pan up, placing her on the chair after he got up. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

"I think Dawn is right," Faith told the others. "Nothing has happened. Simply nothing…"

"Yeah, but I have some hope that tonight happens something, because of the full moon in the next three nights. And if there are just a few werewolves. I just want to fight something," Pan said.

"Pan could be right," Giles said absently while he was flipping through the pages of some old book. "So, who wants to go patrolling tonight?"

At that moment, Trunks came back, followed by Spike. He was the one who came through the door. "I think that would be Spike and me."

"Can I come with you?" Pan wanted to know.

"No hon, sorry. Tomorrow is a school day and as far as I know do you write a test in history, right?" 

"Yes, I write one tomorrow. But I still can go patrolling. Please?" she asked him with puppy-dog eyes.

"No Panny, and this is my last word…" he said softly and kissed her.

"But…"

"Pan, listen to Trunks. This test is important for your education and I think that Spike and Trunks will be okay to patrol without you," Giles told her sternly. 

"Come on P, you can't argue with them about that. Let's go home, maybe we could still study a bit or watch TV," Faith said.

"Okay…" Pan gave in. "Dawn? Are you coming too?"

"Yep. Bye everyone!" With that they left the shop.

~*~

"Nancy told me you wanted to talk to me?" Buffy asked, when she entered Quentin Travers' office in the Watchers' Council.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that your flight to Sunnydale goes tonight at 7pm," he told her.

"Finally… I've waited long enough…"

"But before," he interrupted her, "you need to be informed about the people there. Follow me please…" Travers got up and led Buffy through a long hallway to a dark room with a screen in the front. "Stevenson, is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is set."

"Very good. Buffy, please sit down and remember what I'll tell you now." Buffy obeyed and Quentin went to a slide projector. With a remote he showed the first picture. It showed a teenage girl with long and smooth brown hair. "The Key, Dawn Summers. Was sent in form of a sister to the former Slayer, 15 years old. She's our main target. Whatever happens, you have to eliminate her." He pushed a button and the next picture of a middle-aged man appeared. "Rupert Giles. You already saw him here. He's the Watcher of Faith and, well, Pan. He also watches over the Key. He owns a shop in Sunnydale, called the Magic Box." On the next picture she could see a girl with long dark hair and eyes of the same color "Faith. Slayer. Disobeyed the Council several times. Killed humans and had been imprisoned for that. She's strong and stubborn." Another girl appeared on the next picture. This time one with shoulder length black hair. "Pan. She has lost her memory, when she fell, or jumped, off a roof. We made them believe that she's a Slayer. Is extraordinary strong, but she's still a mystery for us." The next picture showed a pale young man with bleach blond hair. "William the Bloody, also known as Spike. He's a vampire, but can't hurt humans due to a chip in his head, put in there by the government. He has already killed two Slayers before he got the chip. Protector of the Key. He shouldn't be a problem for you." Next picture: a girl with red hair sitting next to another girl with blond hair. "Those are Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. Both are witches and very powerful. Willow is also a specialist concerning computers and is able to hack into almost every system. Those two women are also an item." Next Picture. "Alexander LaVelle Harris, called Xander. Normal human. No specific powers. He really won't be a problem for you." Next picture. "Ex-vengeance demon Anyanka. Known as Anya in this world. She knows some things about magic. Engaged to Harris." A new photo appeared. "This is Trunks. We don't know much about him. Comes from another dimension and is extreme powerful. Be careful around him. We are thinking that he has secrets… So, those were the people from Sunnydale you need to know. But now I want to show you pictures of friends of them who live in L.A." He clicked and the next picture was seen on the screen. "Angel. Vampire. Cursed with a soul. In vampire circles better known as Angelus. Owns an agency. Angel Investigations. Be careful around him." Next picture. "Cordelia Chase. Lived in Sunnydale, works now for Angel. She gets visions from the Powers That Be." With one last click the last photo appeared. "And Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. He was one of our Watchers, but he was unqualified, so we fired him after his fiasco with Faith. He's also working for Angel." Travers put the remote on the table and sat down on a chair next to it.

"Doesn't sound too difficult," Buffy told him.

"You may be right, but I can just warn you. Don't underestimate them. I don't want to lose my best Slayer."

Buffy got up and walked up to Travers and clapped him on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll take them down one at time. They won't even notice what's going on until it's too late." She turned around and walked to the door. "I'll go and pack my clothes. I'm on my room when you're looking for me."

"Do you really think it's safe to let her go to Sunnydale?" Stevenson asked after Buffy left.

"I think it's safe. This girl is extraordinary. In a few days," Travers said, smirking confidently and clicked back to the first picture, "the Key will be dead."

~*~

"I can't believe it…" Trunks said, shaking his head. "Nothing, again. Not even a werewolf." He and Spike have been patrolling on all twelve graveyards of Sunnydale and in the forest, but they didn't find anything.

"I know it sounds strange when I say it, but isn't this kind of – scary? I mean, we're in Sunnyhell, on the Hellmouth. Demons and vampires are supposed to live here." Spike stopped and lit a cigarette. "Want one?" he asked Trunks, but the half-Saiyajin shook his head. "Okay…" He put the cigarettes back into his pocket. "Tell me Boxer Boy… why didn't you want Pan to go with us?"

"I already told you. She has school tomorrow and writes an important test," Trunks told him.

"Liar. That's not the whole truth. I've noticed it. Every time when there's a full moon you're going with anyone but Pan on patrol. There must be a reason for it…"

Trunks sighed. "Saiyajin instincts…"

"Saiyajin instincts? Sorry, but you have to explain it a bit better…" Spike said raising an eyebrow.

"Saiyajins are influenced by the full moon. They act more after their instincts then."

"So what?"

"You must know… I don't want to force Pan into something and I know that my instincts would take over when I'm with her and…"

"And?"

"Those instincts will tell me to … mate with her… And I know that I could force her to that and I don't want that. I don't want to sleep with her when she isn't ready…"

"Ah, I understand… don't worry, I'll support you in the following months…" Spike said as he slapped on the young Saiyajins shoulder.

"You… you understand?" Trunks asked disbelieving.

"Yep, why shouldn't I? That I'm a vampire doesn't mean that I don't understand how you feel," Spike answered and Trunks could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Trunks wanted to know, when he looked at the sky.

"Yes, I still do. It almost tore me apart, when she died, but I had to be strong. I promised her to protect the Lil'Bit, and I had to be strong, for her. Luckily you, Faith and Pan helped me a lot. I know it sounds strange, but I've never felt something like this before. If I believed in it, I would say it was true love."

"I know what you want to say. You feel the same for Buffy as I feel for Pan." For the next minutes they stood next to each other in silence. "I think we should go now. The sun will rise soon."

~*~

It was early in the morning, around 8.30am and Giles sat on the couch in his living room. Next to the many old books on the table was a cup of cold coffee. Giles' hair was messy and he was wearing the same clothes he already wore the day before. He was obviously searching for something in those books. Suddenly he got a look of shock on his face and jumped up, getting another book from his shelves and leafed through it and the look on his face changed from 'shocked' to 'realization and shock'. "Bloody hell." He quickly went to the phone and dialed a well-known number. "Hello? … Spike? It's Giles. … Where are the girls? … Oh, yeah right. … And Trunks? … Then wake him up … and - and send him to the High School. … He shall get the girls when they've finished their test … I'll explain everything later. … Yes, in the Magic Box, as soon as possible. … Spike! Please, it's important! So, do what I say! Bye!" He hung up, grabbed his car key and left his apartment.

~*~

Dumbfounded Spike hung up the phone. "Why was he so upset?" He asked no one in particular and shrugged. "Well, better wake up Trunks… But I'm not sure if he likes it." Grinning he walked up the stairs. "Boxer Boy!"

Just a few minutes later, both were sitting in the kitchen and Trunks was drinking his coffee. "So, what did Giles exactly say?"

"Well, nothing… Just that I should send you to get the girls and that we will meet at the shop. Nothing else… But he really sounded upset." Both thought a bit and then Spike suddenly lightened up. "Hey, maybe there's a new dangerous demon in town or the Hellmouth will reopen again."

Trunks smiled. "But if we don't go now, we won't find out. I'll drop you off at the shop."

~*~

About half an hour later Trunks was standing in front of the Wilkins High, waiting for the three girls. 'Hey Pan! How far are you with your test?' he asked through their bond.

Startled Pan jumped up from her chair, much to the surprise of the teacher. Grinning the typical goofy Son-grin she sat back down. 'Trunks? Don't scare me like that! I'm almost finished.'

'Sorry… How far is Faith?'

Pan looked over to the other dark haired Slayer and smiled as she closed the test book. Faith looked at her and smiled back. 'She has just closed her book.'

'Good, then I just have to look for Dawn. Meet me outside at the parking lots. We have to go to the shop. Giles is waiting there for us. Spike said Giles was upset at the phone.'

'New demon?' she asked him grinning.

'Could be… But now finish your test. I'll go get Dawn and Faith.'

'Okay.'

~*~

Another half an hour later Trunks, Pan, Faith and Dawn arrived at the Magic Box. All the other Scoobies were already gathered, just waiting for them so that Giles would finally begin to explain everything. "So, what's the deal?" Faith asked as she sat down.

"Yeah Giles. You got us out of school, so there must be something important. Is there a new demon or something like that?" Pan wanted to know.

"Well, to be precise…" Giles began but was interrupted by Xander.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, the betting office is still open! Who wants to bet?"

"I say someone's out to kill the Slayer," Dawn said, giving Xander five dollars.

"Trunks and I think that there's some dangerous demon who's looking for something," Pan told him, giving him ten dollars, five from Trunks and five from her.

"And what do you think Faith? Everyone else has already said what he or she thinks," Xander wanted to know.

"Xander, please, that's not the time for bets," Giles said despairing. 

"The Hellmouth will reopen again tonight," Faith told him and handed him also five dollars.

"Okay G-Man, what's up?" Xander asked as he counted the money.

"Well, Faith was right. The Hellmouth will reopen again," Giles admitted, cleaning his glasses.

"Okay, but Faith, you have to share the money. Spike also said it was the Hellmouth," Xander told them. The two man smirked at each other and everyone who hadn't been with the Scoobies for the last six months would ask themselves why they didn't hate each other more. Well, after Buffy's death the group grew closer together, resulting in a truce of Xander and Spike.

"Finally some action!" Pan shouted grinning from on ear to another, while Faith and Spike high-fived each other and received the money from Xander.

"Pan, please… it's serious. When the Hellmouth opens again, it could be the end of the world," Giles told her.

"Aw, come on Giles… We have two Slayers, a Key that is as strong as a Slayer, two witches, a vampire and a half-alien…" Faith said. "This should be fun."

"But this time we can't all fight against the monster… And proceeding from the last time, the monster could have grown again…" Giles said.

"And why can't we all fight it?" Faith wanted to know.

"Well… This prophecy says that three demons will open the Hellmouth. They will be on three sacred places, which will be the corners of a triangle. The intersection of the bisector of the angles will be on the Hellmouth."

"So, we just have to kill those three guys and everything will be fine?" Spike asked.

"If it was that easy, I wouldn't be worried," Giles told the vampire. "We have to stop them from doing a ritual to open the Hellmouth, but we don't know what and where those sacred places are… That's the problem."

"Then I'll guess we have to find out. I'm sure Red here finds a few maps of Sunnydale and so called 'sacred places' on the Internet," the peroxide blond vampire said, turning to Willow.

"What are you all waiting for?" Pan asked excitedly. "Let's save the world!"

~*~

While every one of the Scoobies was busy in Sunnydale, Buffy arrived on the airport in Sunnydale. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tank top, which showed a bit of her belly. Leaving the terminal she stepped out of the customs hall and looked around. "Finally." she simply said, when she went to a taxi that should bring her to her hotel.

"Your name, please?" the receptionist asked her, when Buffy wanted to check in at her hotel.

"Travers. Buffy Travers." 

"Okay Ms. Travers. You're in room #224. Enjoy your stay."

After Buffy has unpacked her clothes, she went to the bathroom and took a long bath, relaxing before the beginning of her mission. "Let's see, tonight I will slay a few vampires and maybe I'll meet some of my 'friends'."

~*~

"Giles! Giles! I think I found something!" Willow shouted excitedly to the back of the shop.

"What is it?" the Watcher asked. He and the others were now standing behind Willow, looking over her shoulder at the screen.

"Look, here's the Hellmouth," the witch said pointing to a dot at a map. "And those," she typed something on her laptop and a triangle appeared on the screen with the bisectors of the angles, which were crossed at the dot, "are the sacred places." She pointed to the three corners of the triangle. "The two down here are altars, but I don't know what it is at the third point."

"Let me see." Anya shoved the others away so that she could also see what was going on. "Oh, that's easy. That's an old temple. Used by some monks about thousand years ago." Everyone stared at her. "Hey, it does have its advantages of being an 1122 years old ex-demon."

"Thank you Anya… This is really good. I also just found a spell to close the Hellmouth again, if the demons succeed with their own spell. But it is kind of dangerous and I would need the help of Willow and Tara," Giles said.

"Okay Giles. What shall we do?" Willow wanted to know.

"Well, to be honest. We need one experienced magician or witch to lead the other two. And I think the most experienced among us is you Willow."

"That's okay with me. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I have… We split into four groups. Three groups go to the sacred places and the last group goes to the Sunnydale High, fighting the monster, in case the demons will succeed. I thought that the groups would look like this. Group #1 is Willow and Spike, #2 Tara and Faith, #3 Dawn and me and #4 Pan and Trunks. Xander and Anya can self decide if they want to go with us, but I need at least one who practices magic and one fighter in the first three groups. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," Spike said, remembering what Trunks had told him about the full moon and it's effects of Trunks, if he were with Pan and the most likely consequences of that situation. "Why can't I go with Trunks and Pan with Willow?" 

"That's simple. We don't know how strong the monster has gotten. And Pan and Trunks are the two strongest here. That's why I send them together. Any more questions? No? Good, that's the plan." So, Giles explained the gang the plan he has thought of. Spike, Faith and Dawn should either kill the demons before they could finish the ritual, or fight them back, if they have finished it, while Willow, Tara and Giles were doing the spell, because as long as the Hellmouth was open, those demons were invincible. Pan and Trunks should go to the Hellmouth to fight back the monster, to prevent that it spread across Sunnydale. According to the prophecy, the demons will open the Hellmouth around midnight, so they decided to go to the places before 12 o'clock.

~*~

A few hours later everything was set and the groups were on their ways. Everyone had the things they needed and each group also had a walkie-talkie. It wasn't a long way from Giles' shop to the ruins of the Sunnydale High, but Pan noticed that Trunks was unusually silent the whole time. She for herself felt a strange sensation in her body since the sun was down and Trunks was near, but she couldn't lay a hand on it. After a short walk they finally stood in front of what was once the High School. Pan took Trunks' hand and squeezed it a bit, motioning with her head to go inside. Giles had explained them the way to the former library, where the Hellmouth was and so they searched their way through the rocks and remainders of the mayor until they stood around a hole in the floor. "So, that's the Hellmouth," Pan said somewhat in awe and Trunks just nodded. "And what shall we do now? Wait and hope that this beast won't show up?"

"I think that is a good idea, but I first tell Giles that we're here."

~*~

_'Giles? It's Trunks,'_ Giles heard at his walkie-talkie.

"Is everything okay with you?" he asked.

_'Yes, everything's fine. No monster till now.'_

"Good, but watch out. We're almost there. Over."

_'Over and out.'_

Giles and Dawn reached the altar just in time to see how a demon in a black cape blew out the candle in front of him. At exactly the moment where the light went off, an earthquake erupted through Sunnydale. "Giles? What was that?" Dawn asked him worried.

"We're too late," he simply stated and grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Trunks! We weren't in time! It's beginning!"

_'Okay! We felt the earthquake!'_

~*~

"Willow? Spike? Xander?" Faith shouted in her walkie-talkie, while she and Tara were now running towards the temple after the earthquake. "Did you feel that?"

_'Yes, we're too late. It's starting! Go to the place and tell Tara to position herself. She and Giles will feel when I've started.'_

"Okay, but be careful!" At that moment, they reached the altar. Instead of stopping at the point like Tara did it, Faith went on and knocked the demon a few feet away. "Tara! Now! I'll take care of him!" Tara nodded and got down on her knees, straightened her upper body and stretched her arms to both sides.

~*~

"Trunks, it's coming. I can feel it. It's powerful," Pan said as she and Trunks waited for the monster to appear. Not even a second later there was a second earthquake and the heads of the monster came out of the hole. It growled and lunged with its heads at the two fighters.

"Pan! Watch out!" he shouted, but too late and a tentacle sent Pan already in a wall. He tried to go over to help her, but was too occupied with the rest of the monster.

Groggily Pan opened her eyes and looked at the sky. Dark clouds were moving by fast and she could see flashes and felt how the wind was getting stronger. "So, this is how the end of the world looks like. But not as long as I'm still alive." She got back up and lunged at monster.

~*~

About a minute later Willow, Xander and Spike also reached the place and Spike immediately lunged at the demon. Willow knelt down and put with Xander's help some things in front of her. She then grabbed her walkie-talkie. "Giles? Are you ready?"

_'Yes I am. Dawn takes care of the demon. You can start.'_

Without answering, the witch put the walkie-talkie away and stretched her arm from her body. She closed her eyes and began to chant something in Latin. After she chanted the first three lines she could feel how she was connected with Giles and Tara and the Hellmouth.

~*~

All three were now connected by the spell and the more Willow chanted the more they could feel the wind getting stronger, saw more and more lightnings and they could hear thunder in the distance, but they also felt how strong the magic was Willow used to close the Hellmouth.

But they weren't the only ones who were busy. Spike, Xander, Faith and Dawn, as well as Pan and Trunks were also quite busy to hold off their opponents. Giles was completely right with what he had found out about those three demons. No matter what they tried, the demons absolutely didn't want to die. But their fight was also getting more difficult, because of the steady stronger growing storm and the rain, which began to fall.

For a short moment, Xander was able to catch a look at Willow. At the exact moment her eyes jerked open, but they first glowed golden before they went black and Willow began to chant even faster in a language Xander couldn't understand, but he could hear that it wasn't Latin anymore. "Spike! Is that supposed to happen?" he asked the vampire pointing to Willow.

"I don't know, but I hope it works!" Spike answered as she pushed the demon away from. "And fast!"

~*~

Pan slowly began to worry. At first it was quite easy to stop the monster, but it was getting more difficult with every minute. Both of them have hit the wall quite a few times, but fortunately none of them were hurt badly until now and they hoped it would remain this way. Trunks had just cut off one of the tentacles, but in this time he didn't pay attention to another one that hit him forcefully and let him flew through a few walls. "Trunks!" Pan shouted worried and instinctively put her hands to her side. "You just wait. Kame hame – HA!" A blue ball was formed between her palms and a blue beam hit the monster, letting it fall a bit back into the hole.

~*~

Xander didn't believe his eyes, as well as Spike, Dawn and Faith, because Willow, Giles and Tara all moved their arms to the direction of the Hellmouth. "What the hell is going on here?" Spike asked.

"I don't know man."

Suddenly Willow closed her eyes again. "Tartre (A/N: 'close' in a language I just made up)! Tartre!" She opened her eyes again and they were now glowing blue. "TARTRE!"

In the palms of the three kneeing Scoobies small blue spheres were formed and at the last 'Tartre' blue/white beams were sent to the direction of the Hellmouth.

~*~

Pan stared in awe at what was happening right in front of her. From three different directions came three beams, which collided directly over the hole. Trunks came just back into the room as Super Saiyajin, when the beams at the point where they met each other formed a huge blue and white sphere with sparks all around. He tried to shield his eyes from the glaring light as well as Pan, but they weren't prepared for the huge explosion not even a second later. This explosion caused a shock wave, which sent both part-Saiyajins through the next best wall.

~*~

The Scoobies could see a light flicker a few hundred meters away and when the beam died in the palms of the three, they collapsed. At exactly the moment where the beams died, the demons and the storm died as well and it was still just raining a bit.

Worried Xander and Spike were at once at Willow's side. "Willow? Will? Are you okay?" Xander asked almost crying.

"Xander?" Willow said groggily. "Did we do it? Did we close the Hellmouth?"

"Yes, I think you did. Look, the storm's gone and the demons are dead. But please, don't scare me ever again like that, okay?"

"Okay… have you already talked to Giles and the others?" 

"Not yet, but I'm sure they're fine. Hold on a minute, okay?" Willow nodded weakly and Xander took the walkie-talkie. "Hello? Here's Xander. Everything okay at you?"

_'Yes, I think so. Giles is a bit weak, but fine. I'll bring him home now.'_

_'Everything's five by five. I'll also bring Tara home.'_

"Fine, and how is it at you, Pan? Trunks?"

~*~

Pan slowly emerged out of the piles of rocks and Trunks climbed back through a hole in a wall. She bent down and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Yes, Xander? I think we're okay. Monster's gone, hole's closed. Me and Trunks are going home now."

'Okay, I'll bring Willow home, but I don't know what Spike is planning… Hey Spike! No, I'm talking to her.' Pan could hear sounds of fighting over the walkie-talkie and chuckled lightly.

_'Pet? It's me, Spike. I'm not going home. I'll see if there are still some vampires outside who celebrate that the world didn't end.'_

"Okay Spike. See ya tomorrow."

_'See ya.'_

"Okay Trunks, I think we should go back now. I'm cold and my clothes are all drenched," Pan said shivering. Trunks nodded, took her hand and together they left the ruins of the Sunnydale High. 

About ten minutes later, the rain had stopped in the meantime, they arrived at 1630 Revello Drive. Trunks wanted to go through the front door but Pan stopped him. "Trunks, we're all muddy and drenched. I don't want to make everything dirty inside. We can go through my window."

"Okay." He lifted her up and flew her in her room. Inside he let her down and when he saw that she was still shivering, he pulled her in an embrace. She rested her head on his chest, but he flinched away and winced. 

At that moment Pan noticed that his shirt was not just wet from rain, but that there was also some blood on it. "Trunks, take that off," she demanded worried.

"It's okay, it isn't that bad. It will be gone by tomorrow."

"Nonsense, take it off. I have to see how bad it is." After Trunks looked in her eyes, he obeyed her and Pan felt again this strange sensation, when he looked into her eyes. Wincing lightly he pulled off his shirt and Pan could see a relative small cut over his chest, which was already healing. Carefully she traced with her finger along the cut and felt how a shiver ran down Trunks' spine. She looked back into his eyes and felt the sensation inside her body growing.

When Trunks looked into her eyes he couldn't control his Saiyajin instincts anymore. He lifted up her chin and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. While she wrapped her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He slowly pushed her backwards until both were lying on her bed, still kissing, just breaking the contact for the need of air and undressing. 

After a few hours they laid next to each other, totally exhausted. It was the best both of them had ever experienced and Trunks felt that their bond was now almost completed. Almost. But now he was ready to complete it. He carefully rolled over to her and bit her gently in her neck. Acting after her instinct, Pan lifted her head and also bit him, marking him as hers. At exactly that moment memories flooded her mind. Memories of her family, friends, her adventures, the other Trunks, Goku and much more. After they let go of each other, Trunks laid back, his arms still around Pan and fell immediately asleep for exhaustion. Pan followed shortly afterwards, and she had a smile on her face. She remembered.

~*~

In the middle of the night Bulma jerked up in her bed. She didn't know how and why, but she suddenly knew where Pan was. But it was as if someone had told her in her dreams. She quickly got out of the bed, put on a bathrobe and ran to her lab. After typing something in her computer she grabbed the phone and dialed a well-known number. She waited impatiently and almost fell from her chair as she heard a sleepy _'Hello?'_ on the other side. "Gohan? It's me Bulma!"

_'Bulma? What do you want? It's 4am.'_

"Gohan, I found her! I found Pan!" Bulma told him excitedly.

'Sorry Bulma, but can you repeat that please… I just thought you said that you found Pan.'

"That's true! I found Pan! I suddenly knew where she is!"

_'Oh, okay…' he said, still sleepy, until his mind suddenly registered the true meaning of Bulma's words. '__YOU WHAT? I come over, at once! Make the machine ready! We have to go! NOW!'_

"Gohan! Wait! I think we should wait till morning! I still have to program the coordinates… You haven't seen her for six months, don't you think you could wait another few hours?"

_'Sorry, Bulma… It's just, I'm so happy… Wait a minute… Videl is just coming down… VIDEL! BULMA FOUND OUR LITTLE PANNY! Oh oh, she just fainted… Okay Bulma, at eight o'clock. __Make sure that everything is ready… Oh, and I think that just Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and I should go… We don't know what kind of world she has gotten into… It would be safer…'_

"Okay, I'll tell them… Bye Gohan!"

_'Bye Bulma!'_

"Okay, and now telling the others." Bulma got up and went to Trunks room. She knocked and waited for an answer, but it didn't come. "TRUNKS! WAKE UP!"

After waiting a few seconds she heard footsteps inside and then the door opened. "Mom, what do you want? It's in the middle of the night."

"I thought you might be interesting in that I found out where Pan is and that you, your father, Gohan and Goten will go at eight o'clock to the other dimension and bring her back," she told him with a Vegeta like smirk.

Suddenly Trunks was fully awake. "Is that true mom? You found Pan? That's wonderful." He grabbed his mother and whirled her around.

"Trunks! Stop!" she said laughing.

"Oh, sorry mom," Trunks said and sat her back down. "It's just I'm so happy and that I finally can apologize."

"I know Trunks… Okay, now I just have to tell your father… I'm sure he will be happy as well."

~*~

"Hiya Vegeta!" Goku greeted him grinning. They were still at that lake and Goku was fishing a bit.

"Kakarotto. You again in my dream can just mean one thing."

"Yep, she remembers everything. The bond is completed."

"Good… Does the woman already know?"

"I just told her… Of course she doesn't know that it was me…" he said.

"Okay. Then I think I have to get up early this morning. I guess she already called your brat."

"You're right… I just wanted to tell you. And, I think it will be better if you go first alone to her… Remember: shop called Magic Box. Because I don't know how Gohan would react if he sees Trunks, I mean, Mirai Trunks. But I'll visit her later and tell her that you would come."

"Don't worry, I'll do that somehow… I think I go again, before the woman wakes me up. And I'm sure she will."

"Okay, and Vegeta?"

"What is it, Kakarotto?"

"You'll find a small present on the chair next to your bed. Hide it and show it first to the others when you've all met Pan," Goku told him with a secretive smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'll do what you say. Goodbye Kakarotto."

"Bye Vegeta!"

~*~

Vegeta woke up and looked at the chair. There was a small bag. He got up and opened it. Inside he found seven spheres, the Dragonballs. He chuckled lightly. "Kakarotto… I would have never thought that I would say it some day. Thank you." He put this bag into another small bag, which he intended to take with him when he goes to the other dimension.

He did that just in time, because not even ten seconds later Bulma came burst into the bedroom. "VEGETA!"

"Shut up woman. I'm not deaf."

"Oh, sorry. I though you were still sleeping…"

"Well, it was hard not to notice how you jumped out of our bed… But I guess it was a sign for that you finally found Kakarotto's grandbrat."

"Yeah, you're right… You, Trunks, Gohan and Goten will go this morning at eight o'clock to get her."

"Okay," he simply said and got back to bed.

~*~

"Angel Investigations, hello? … No, he's not here. But I'll tell him that you've called. Bye!" Cordelia quickly wrote a note and placed in on the desk. At that moment Angel and Wesley entered the office. 

"Hey Cordelia! Something new?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, strange enough but there were some phone calls… In the middle of the oww."

"Oww?" Wesley asked, but when he saw that Cordelia grabbed her head he realized what was happening. "Oww!"

"Vision!" Angel shouted and was immediately at her side.

"Dragon… large dragon… Sunnydale…." But that was not all that Cordelia saw. She somehow felt that this dragon wouldn't be a danger and she saw Dawn standing in front of him. There were also pictures of Buffy and she heard the words 'human' and 'vampire'. As the vision faded she sat back down.

"A large dragon in Sunnydale? We have to go there at once!" Angel said and grabbed his coat. "Wesley, Cordelia, are you coming? We'll call Gunn and Fred later."

"Sure!" they answered in unison and followed him, but Cordelia smiled unnoticeable, because she knew more about the meaning of this vision than Angel or Wesley. But she didn't want to tell them, yet, in case she had misunderstood this vision and she didn't want to get her friend's hopes up.

~*~

Spike was now going over the cemeteries for two hours and he already killed two vampires, who came out of their hiding places. Suddenly he heard the sound of fighting and followed it. He just saw the dust of a vampire and how a stake was thrown at him. He barely dodged it and got back up. "Bloody hell Slay…" he answered instinctively, but then recognized the person in front of him. "…er."

"Wow, you know what I am? I'm impressed."

"B-buffy?" he asked choking.

"And you know my name! May I now know you're name?" the blond woman in front of him asked smugly.

"B-but… It's me. Good ol' Spike."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Spike? Ah, William the Bloody. You're the chipped vampire." She let out a short laugh, but this laugh was nothing like Spike remembered her to laugh. This sound was cruel and cold. "I saw a picture of you yesterday. You're harmless. And I have to kill you… But I think, first I will have some fun." She lunged at him and he barely could block her attacks.

"Slayer – Buffy - what happened to you?"

"Oh, I've trained a lot… Spike!" She threw a roundhouse kick at him and hit his head. He was thrown around by this attack and hit a wall with his head. He just felt how he was sliding down the wall and the last thing he saw was Buffy standing over him, before everything around him went black.


	12. Reunion Part 1

**Chapter 11: "Reunion (Part 1)"**

Pan was lying in the grass at the lake near her parents' house, her arms behind her head and her eyes closed. She knew she always came to this place when she had to think about something or when she didn't feel good. This was the place where Goku first showed her how to fly, when she had been three years old and at this place she decided to tell Trunks her feelings the day everything began. But this time she really felt good, better than ever before, even though her head was full of things. In that night something happened. She and Trunks had completed their bond and as that happened, Pan remembered everything what had just been a blank for the last six months. It was simply too good to be true. What if she just thought she remembered everything and that everything would be gone again the next morning. Pan began to shiver, when suddenly something or someone kept the warm sunbeams from reaching her body.

"Hey Panny!" a cheerful voice greeted her.

"Hey grandpa!" Pan answered smiling, but she still had her eyes closed.

"What's up Panny? No hug for your old grandpa?"

"Do you promise me not to be gone when I open my eyes or that I'll not just see again your shadow?" Pan asked and Goku could hear a hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Panny. I won't go anywhere. I promise. You can open your eyes," he told her smiling and Pan obeyed. She blinked a few times so that her eyes could adjust to the light and she saw that her fear had been unfounded. Pan looked at Goku and didn't know if she should smile or cry. It had been such a long time since he fused with the Dragonballs and disappeared with Shenlong.

"Grandpa!" she just shouted and jumped at his neck, hugging him tightly. Goku, who wasn't prepared for a greeting like this, stumbled backwards and eventually fell back. Laughing, both of them got back up and sat down directly at the water. "I'm sorry grandpa… It has just been such a long time and I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Panny. But I've always watched over you and the others…"

"If you've done that, I'm sure you can tell me how dad, mom and the others are," Pan guessed.

"Well, why don't you ask them tomorrow. I told Bulma where to find you and Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks will come tomorrow and look for you in this world."

"Tomorrow already? Why so soon? I mean… I still have so much to do… I have to tell Trunks, I mean my Trunks, who I am. And this will already be hard enough. What shall I say to him? 'Oh and by the way Trunks, I'm Son Pan, the daughter of your former sensei and I accidentally got into this world after I wanted to tell your other-self that I love him and I saw him with someone else, who is by the way the daughter of Krillin and Juuhachigou, your arch enemy and I couldn't see the portal because I've been blinded by the tears your other self caused to fall?' Oh yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't leave me after that," Pan said sarcastically.

"Panny, he loves you. He would never leave you. Believe me, I know him. He would never hurt you. And besides, he marked you as his."

"I hope you're right grandpa. And you really think they will find me tomorrow?" 

Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "To be honest, I gave them a small hint where to find you in Sunnydale."

"Okay… I just hope dad won't freak out about me and Trunks."

"I think the best way to find out is to tell him," Goku sighed and got back up. He wiped the dust from his orange gi and looked down at Pan. "Panny, I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

Quickly Pan also got up upset. "Now? But we've just met. You can't go now! It's too early."

"Shenlong allowed me to talk to you because you needed my help. But now you don't need it anymore. That's why I have to go," Goku said and wiped a tear from Pan's eye.

"Will I see you again?" she asked in a despaired voice. 

"I don't know Panny. Maybe. But I'll always be there when you need my help. Okay?"

"Okay…" Pan said sniffling and Goku walked over, hugging her. "I love you grandpa."

"I love you, too. And please tell your grandma that I'm sorry that I let her alone again and that I love her with all my heart. Will you do that?" Goku could feel Pan nodding against his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you Panny." 

Directly after he said that, Pan could feel him disappear in her arms and when she opened her eyes he was gone. "Thank you grandpa," she whispered with a light smile on her face as she laid back down in the grass and closed her eyes.

~*~

Pan woke up by the birds singing outside her window. She and Trunks forgot to close it and the blinds the night before and so the sun was shining directly into her eyes. She sighed and snuggled deeper into Trunks' arms, who was still holding her as if he would never let her go. She looked at the clock on Trunks' side of the bed and it showed eight o'clock. She has just slept for a few hours, but she felt really happy. It wasn't just a dream, she really remembered who she was. But the hardest part was still lying in front of her. Telling Trunks and the other Scoobies who she really was.

Sighing again she somehow released herself from Trunks' arms without waking him up and got out of the bed. She grabbed a few clothes and before she left the room, she took one last look at Trunks, who had spread his body on the full size of the bed in the meantime. Pan chuckled lightly, because Trunks looked like a small and innocent schoolboy when he was sleeping. "I love you Trunks Vegeta Briefs," she whispered and left the room.

~*~

"Bulma, can't you work a bit faster on this machine? It's already 9 o'clock!" Gohan shouted exasperated, while he was pacing in front of the interdimensional portal.

"Sorry Gohan, but even I can't do magic. You could be glad that I've noticed this malfunction before you walked through this portal. Otherwise Dende knows where you would've ended," Bulma told him annoyed. Gohan was like this for the past hour since he arrived and saw that she was working on the machine.

"But I could've found her by now!" Gohan stopped where he was pacing and swung his fist back, ready to hit a metal wall in front of him.

"Gohan! NO!" Videl shouted, but he didn't listen and swung his fist at the wall. Videl squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a loud bang, but it never came. When she opened her eyes again, she could see that Vegeta was holding the wrist of her husband.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look." Vegeta pointed to the wall, showing that it belonged to the portal. "Or you have to wait another few days before you can bring your brat back."

On the other side of the hall, Goten, Trunks, Bra and Marron were talking.

"Okay Trunks," Bra said, "whatever happens, let Pan make the first step. If she wants to insult you, let her do it. If she wants to beat you to a bloody pulp, let her do it. Understand?"

"Yes, Bra. I will do anything just to make her feel better. Oh god, you don't know how terrible I feel about this whole thing."

"You're right buddy," Goten said. "But this is your punishment for being so blind all the time. But don't worry, I'll stop her before she kills you."

"I hope you'll do that Son Goten, because I don't want to have a dead boyfriend. Oh, and Bra, you remember the first thing we want to do when Pan's back?" Marron asked her friend.

"How can I forget that? We will go shopping with my dear brother's credit card!" the younger version of Bulma said laughing.

A few minutes later, Bulma stepped out of the back of the machine and walked towards the men. She was cleaning her hand with a cloth and there was grease all over her blue overall. "So guys, the portal's ready. You can go now if you want."

"Finally," Gohan mumbled and grabbed his backpack "Goten! Trunks! We can go!" He watched the young men saying goodbye to their girlfriends and walking towards him.

When everyone was ready, Bulma pressed a red button and a bluish and white vortex opened. The group stared at it in awe and Bulma walked towards Gohan and gave him something. "Here, that is the remote control. You know how it works." Gohan nodded at her and she took a few steps back. The four male Saiyajins exchanged looks and then walked through the vortex, which closed behind them.

~*~

The portal opened in a crypt on one of the cemeteries in Sunnydale, waking up a few vampires who were living there. "What the hell is that?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," another answered. "But look, someone's coming out of it."

After the four men stepped out of it, the vortex closed again. "Looks like we're not alone here," Vegeta stated matter-of-factly, when he saw the small group of vampires.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like breakfast," the first vamp said, licking his lips.

"Breakfast? Where?" Goten asked confused and looked around.

"Silly…" the second vampire said as he vamped out. "We mean you." The vampires lunged at them, but Vegeta just stretched his arm and sent a small ki blast at them, pulverizing them at once.

"Pathetic," he mumbled and walked to the door, carrying his bag over his shoulder.

"Dad, you've killed them," Trunks told him shocked.

"I know. But believe me. I did this world a favor. They were vampires."

"Vampires? I've always thought they didn't exist," Goten said, shaking his head.

"Oh no, they don't exist. As well as aliens don't exist. Are you coming now?" the Prince asked the other Saiyajins annoyed. He opened the door and left the crypt, followed by the others.

"And what shall we do now?" Goten wanted to know.

"I guess the best thing is, when each one of us goes alone and look for Pan. So our chances are better to find her fast," Gohan suggested. "Or what do you think Vegeta?"

"You're right. If one of us finds her, we will raise our ki high enough for the others to notice. And if we don't find her, we'll meet here again at sundown." 'Of course I won't go to the shop right now… I'll give her some time. And as long as she hides her ki they won't find her.'

"Okay, either we find her or we meet here at sundown. See ya!" With that, Trunks walked off and the other three Saiyajins followed his example and each of them left to another direction.

~*~

Vegeta was now walking through the streets of Sunnydale for about ten minutes, searching for someone who might help him to find the Magic Box. Suddenly he spotted a blue house with a blue sign on the top, where you could read the name of the shop. "Magic Box. It was easier to find than I thought. Now I can go a bit looking through this town and come back later." At the same moment Vegeta wanted to left a black car stopped directly in front of the shop. A young woman with shoulder length brown hair got out and opened the door to the shop, while a man with black hair and glasses opened the door of the passenger-seat of the car and another man with a black coat covering his body jumped out of the car and ran inside the shop. The other two persons followed him and closed the door. "Now, that was strange. Whatever. I'll come back later…" With that, Vegeta turned around and left.

~*~

"Hello customer, buy something and give me your mon…" Anya was looking for something behind the desk and stopped her speech as she got back up and saw Angel, Cordelia and Wesley standing in front of her. "Oh, it's just you."

"Hey Anya!" Angel greeted her. "Where's Giles?"

"He's in the back. Wait a second. GILES! ANGEL'S HERE!" 

"Anya, what's up?" Giles asked, when he came from the back of the shop. "Oh, hi Angel, Cordy, Wesley. What brings you to Sunnydale?"

"Cordy had a vision of a large dragon here in Sunnydale," Angel told him.

"Oh, do you mean the Hellmouth beast?" Anya asked. "I mean, we had this yesterday. But luckily we were able to shut the Hellmouth again."

"No, it was not the Hellmouth beast," Cordy said. "Believe me. I know how it looks like. It was just a large dragon."

"O-okay. Anya, call the others. I guess we have to do some research," Giles told her.

~*~

When Pan came out of the shower, she just heard how the front door closed. Curious who that was, she went downstairs, her hair still damp from the shower. On the kitchen desk she found a note with Faith's handwriting. 'Hey P! An just called. Angel's in town with Wes and Cordy. Said it was important, something about a vision Cordy had. Dawn and me didn't want to wake you after your, how should I say, exhausting night with Trunks. Just come when you've slept enough. I didn't hear Spike coming home last night. Maybe he's still sleeping. So, write him a note when you leave. See ya, Faith PS: Tell me everything later!' Usually Pan would follow her at once, but she didn't feel like it this morning. She first had to talk to Trunks and then she could take care of Cordy's vision. She got a cup out of the cupboard and poured some coffee into it. Pan then sat down at the table and placed the cup in front of her.

~*~

As Spike slowly woke up, he felt his whole body aching like hell. "Oww, what truck hit me? And what was that for a weird dream I had?" he mumbled. He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, an old fabric, but when he tried to get up, he was being held back. Raising his head slowly, he saw that his arms and legs were tied at the floor. "Bloody hell, who did this?"

"Look who finally decided to wake up," he heard female voice saying from behind. He knew this voice so well and yet it wasn't somehow the same. It sounded so… different. The next thing he heard were steps coming nearer and finally he could see the owner of this voice standing in front of him. It was Buffy, wearing black leather pants, a black top and black boots. "And I thought you were so strong. As far as I remember you've killed two Slayers."

"Buffy?"

"You already said that last night. Yes, I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. And you are William the Bloody, Spike."

"So, it wasn't a dream? You're alive?" Spike asked disbelieving. "No ghost?"

"No, I'm pretty much alive. And you're still undead. I should have staked you by now, but I still have some questions… And I want to have some fun," she said smirking, revealing a small bottle with clear fluid. "So, tell me something about Pan and Trunks… And how to kill the Key…"

"What? You're kidding!" Spike said shocked.

"So, you don't want to play my game?" Buffy asked, leaning over his upper body and ripping his shirt apart. "Fine… Then I'll make you play it." She opened the bottle and poured its content over his chest. When the fluid connected with it, steam raised up from it and Spike screamed in agony. "Oh, and by the way… You see that window in the roof?" she wanted to know as she pointed to a window directly over Spike. "About noon the sun will shine down here, directly at you… I'll release you if you tell me everything I want to know… Otherwise I'll torture you until the sun will burn you… So, do you work with me?"

"Buffy, you… you don't want…. to do this…" Spike said, grimacing in pain.

"Believe me… I'll enjoy it…" she said, taking a cross from a desk and pressing it against his chest on the already burned wounds, letting Spike scream again in pain.

~*~

Pan didn't know how long she sat in the kitchen, when she heard steps on the stairs. Her coffee was already cold and she didn't even drink of it yet and her hair had dried in the meantime. She raised her head and looked at the clock. '10.30. Wow, I didn't even notice how fast the time passed by. Okay Pan, take a deep breath and everything will be fine.'

At that moment Trunks came into the kitchen, with a big smile on his face. He walked over to Pan and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning Panny. Did you sleep well?" he asked her as he took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Yes, I did sleep well," Pan told him, trying to sound cheerful, but didn't fully succeed with it.

Trunks noticed that and suddenly got worried. "Pan… I'm sorry… If you didn't want it last night… But I couldn't do anything against it…. It…"

"Trunks, no… I wanted it as badly as you… It was wonderful, believe me…" Pan looked at him, but the worried look on his face didn't disappear. She chuckled lightly, when she saw that. He was too cute when he was worried. "Really."

Trunks sighed with relief. "Okay… But what is it then? Something's bothering you, I can see it…"

Pan took a deep breath and pulled her hair aside, revealing the bite mark. "I'm sure my dad wants to kill you when he sees this."

"What?" Trunks asked confused.

"You're maybe thinking that he could impossibly kill you, but believe me. After my grandfather died, he started training again and when he wants to do it, he can kill you… You must know, my father is really overprotective when it comes to me. I'm his only daughter, his little baby. He didn't even want to teach me how to fight. I asked him at my third birthday, but he refused and told me that he could never train me. I asked my grandfather then, and he happily agreed. We started the same day with training. One year later I visited my first tournament… At this tournament my grandfather met another boy and left to train him. From this day on, the father of my best friend took over his job and continued my training. And believe me, this training wasn't easy. He didn't think of me as a little girl, he treated me like a fighter and he loved me like his own daughter, even though he never showed it. Ten years later my grandfather suddenly came back and he, a good friend of mine and I made a long trip. The trip took one year, and in this year the crush I had since my early childhood on my friend deepened. After this year my grandfather died, or left us… We don't know exactly what has happened. That was about four years ago. The day where this woman found me here in Sunnydale, I wanted to tell my friend how I felt. I wanted to tell him that during the years I started to love him, even though he's fourteen years older than I am. I saw him in the park, kissing a girl, also a good friend of mine. When he noticed me, he told me smiling that they were a couple. The moment he said that, I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. He wanted to know what was bothering me and that I could tell him everything since we're best friends. I just said 'Best friends. Yeah, that's what we were.' and left. The tears interfered me from seeing clearly and I couldn't see where I was going. He followed me and I speeded up and the next thing I know was waking up in the hospital, not knowing who I am…"

When Pan told Trunks about the incidents in the park, she was crying. Trunks wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. He was still too shocked from what she was telling him. 'She was in love with someone else before she's lost her memory? Does that mean she still loves him? And does she really remember it or does she just make it up for making me breaking up with her?'

"Trunks, I think I know how you're feeling right now…" Pan said, when she saw his disbelieving and thoughtful face. "What I just told you is the truth. I didn't make it up. I remember… everything. And I love you Trunks, only you. I don't love him anymore. A-and I don't want you to think that I love you because I loved him. I met you and fell in love with you without knowing that he even existed. Sorry… I'm rambling again… But it's just too overwhelming…. Suddenly remembering everything and that stuff…"

"Pan… God, is that even you real name? Is that true? You really remember?" Trunks asked, still confused.

"Yes, my name is Pan… and everything is true… but that's not all… I have to tell you something else… and please, don't interrupt me… just believe me… promise me that…"

"I promise," Trunks said and took her hands, trying to prepare himself for what might come.

"Okay…" she took a deep breath. "Now the hardest part. Trunks… The name of my father… is Gohan. My mother is Videl Satan, the daughter of Mr. Satan. My grandfather's Goku. I have an uncle. His name is Goten. He was conceived shortly before grandpa died in the Cell games. Vegeta trained me after grandpa left to train this boy. You should have seen Vegeta's face, when I first became a Super Saiyajin three years ago. At the first moment I thought he would come running up to me and hug me, but he quickly regained his composure, scowled and said: 'Took you long enough brat.'" Pan told Trunks, chuckling lightly. "He and Bulma got a second child about twelve years after Cell. A daughter, her name is Bra and she's a year older than I am and looks exactly like a younger version of Bulma. Vegeta really loves her and would do everything for his little princess. Krillin also married after the Cell games. His wife is Juuhachigou. They also got a daughter, whom they called Marron. She and Trunks are a couple, as well as Bra and Goten." Trunks tried to look into Pan's eyes, but she just stared into the cup of cold coffee in front of her. She didn't want to see his reaction of what she wanted to say next. "Trunks and Marron were the ones I saw kissing in the park."

Growling, Trunks let go of Pan's hands and leaned back, closing his eyes and slowly digesting what Pan just told him. He had expected everything, but not that. Not that she's a part Saiyajin, not that she's Gohan's daughter and not that she was, or maybe still is in love with his other self, the Trunks from her dimension. Or that she maybe just loved him, because she loved the other Trunks.

~*~

'So, I think I gave her enough time,' Vegeta thought as he stood again in front of the Magic Box about two hours later. He looked around one last time to make sure that none of the other Saiyajins were near and then entered the shop. Inside he was quite surprised to see the size of this shop. From the outside it looked so small and inside it was really big. From the back of the shop, he could sense two for humans relative high kis, but none of them belonged to Pan.

"Excuse me?" Anya interrupted him in his thoughts. 

Vegeta jumped around, letting Anya take a few steps back. "What do you want?"

"Uhm, can I help you? I'm working here and I want to help you to spend your money," she asked, slowly getting nervous.

"Oh, can you tell me where the brat is?" Vegeta asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm sorry, but we don't sell any bread. But maybe you want to have some candles or holy water," the ex-demon suggested, showing him a small bottle.

"I don't mean bread! I mean the brat, the girl! And I don't want to buy any of this stuff," he snapped, startling Anya so that she let the bottle fall.

Alarmed by this noise the Scoobies rushed from the back of the shop to the front. "An? Are you okay?" Xander, who was immediately by her side, asked.

"Yes, I think so… He just startled me…"

"Hey!" Xander shouted, turning to Vegeta. "Don't scare my fiancé, or else…"

"Or else what?" Vegeta asked, slightly amused.

"Or else we remove you from this shop," Faith said.

"I won't leave until you tell me where I find the brat," he told her matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kakarotto told me that I would find her here. So, where is she?"

"Who are you talking about?" the dark-haired Slayer wanted to know.

"I'm talking about the girl. Pan."

"A-are you family of her?" Giles asked the Saiyajin.

"No, or, well yes… since last night I guess… But I'm also her teacher since she was four years old."

"What do you want from her?" Willow wanted to know. "Are you from the Council?"

"No, I'm not from this Council and I want to bring her and her mate home again," Vegeta told them.

"WHAT?" the Scoobies shouted in unison.


	13. Reunion Part 2

**Chapter 12: "Reunion (Part 2)"**

Pan was slowly beginning to get even more nervous than she was before and the tension in the kitchen was unbearable. It had now been nearly ten minutes since she told Trunks about herself and he hadn't said anything in that time. He hadn't even moved or done something else. He was just still sitting there in his chair, leaning back with closed eyes, an expressionless look on his face. 

"Trunks… please… say something…" she pleaded, almost in a whisper. "You're scaring me…"

"Do you still love him?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

"No… I mean… Yes, I do still love him. As a friend. Like I love Bra… or Marron… or even Vegeta. But you're the one I fell in love with. No one else…"

"And you love me, because I'm him," Trunks stated.

"No… No… You're not him. He's nothing compared to you. You're a complete different man than he is. Your life is completely different from his. He's Trunks Vegeta Brief, President of Capsule Corporation. Spoiled brat and lady-killer. But you… you are really different. You grew up in a world of destruction. You lost almost all of your friends and family. You had to fight to survive and you did. You freed your world from the androids. You're a very sensible person and at the same time a great warrior. That's the reason I love you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs from the other timeline. I love you for who you are and not because your name's Trunks." Pan told him with tears in her eyes. "And if you don't believe me… He, Vegeta, my dad and Goten arrived about one and a half hour ago here in this dimension. They're here to bring me back. From our dimension you can go back to your timeline and forget me."

Pan said those last words with so much bitterness that Trunks opened his eyes and as he saw the sincerity and the pain in hers he immediately got twinges of remorse. He stretched his hand out for her face, but she quickly got up. "I think I better go," she simply said and turned around, but Trunks also got up and grabbed her hand, stopping her. When he turned her around, he saw that she was crying. He lifted his hand up to her face and carefully wiped away the tears. 

"I believe you," Trunks just said and kissed her gently.

~*~

Gohan was now looking through Sunnydale in search of his daughter for more than one and a half hour and still hadn't found her. And he didn't feel that anyone of the other Saiyajins raised their kis, but what scared him most was that he couldn't feel Pan's ki anywhere. This either means that she's hiding it, or that she's… dead. The half-Saiyajin shook his head. 'No, she's not dead. She's a strong girl. She can take care of herself.'

When he walked around a corner, he spotted a small group of girls about Pan's age. He smiled, took a picture of her out of his purse and went to them. "Excuse me please," he said, when he reached the group. "I'm looking for this girl. Do you know her?" Gohan asked and showed them the picture of Pan.

The girls looked at it and shook her head, except one girl, who nodded. "Yes, I know her."

"Really?" Gohan and the girls asked in unison.

"Yeah… Her name's Pan. She's on my High School. I told you about her," she said to a friend. "It's the girl who has lost her memory."

"Lost her memory?" Gohan wanted to know, but the girls ignored him.

"Ah, I remember… The freak with the handsome purple haired punk as boyfriend," one of the girls said nodding.

"Exactly," the first girl told her.

"Wait a minute," a confused Gohan interrupted them. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Sure…" the first one said. "She often hangs out at a shop called Magic Box with other freaks, for example her best friends Faith and Dawn. I've heard that Faith was in jail for murder and that Dawn's sister did commit suicide after the death of their mother and that she wanted to take the girl with her."

"O-okay… and where do I find this shop?" Gohan asked, obviously worried, because of the look of shock on his face.

"That's easy. It's on the other side of the town. Just follow this road till the end and then turn left. After about 200 meters you'll see the shop."

"Thank you," Gohan just said and walked into the direction the girl told him, his thoughts on his little girl. 'My poor Panny. She doesn't know who she is, hangs out with criminals… and has a punk as boyfriend,' he thought shuddering. 'I have to get her out of there.'

~*~

Pan and Trunks first broke the kiss, when they felt the need of air. Trunks leaned his head forwards, so that their foreheads touched, stroking with one hand a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I could never live without you Panny… Never… I won't let you go," he told her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Pan answered and Trunks hugged her tightly. But after a few seconds, Pan pulled apart.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Trunks asked her worried.

"Everything's alright. I just think that we should go to the Magic Box," she told him.

"To the Magic Box? Why?"

"First of all, Faith left a note, telling us to come over, because Angel, Cordy and Wesley are there, and second Vegeta's there as well and I don't want him to kill our friends," Pan said, grinning the typical Son grin.

"Dad's there?" Trunks wanted to know and searched for his father's ki. "Yeah, you're right. And he has problems keeping his ki low. He's obviously pissed off."

"That's another reason why we have to go there fast. And I know now how to get there within seconds."

"Really? How?" Trunks asked stunned.

"You'll see," Pan told him still grinning and grabbed his arms. She then put two fingers at her forehead and concentrated on Vegeta's ki and a second later they were gone.

~*~

"Wait a minute…" Xander said. "W-what do you mean with bringing her and her mate home again. Where's her home and who's her mate?" Vegeta just wanted to answer, when Xander interrupted him. "You know what? Forget it! I don't believe you. You're from the Council and you want to do something with her. You want to use her and tell her this story of you being her teacher, because of her amnesia. But not with me. Tell Quentin that she belongs to us and that she will stay here."

"You don't know who you're talking to boy. I could kill you without even using one percent of my strength," Vegeta told him growling.

"Oh, really… Do you want to test that?" Xander said challenging and wanted to lunge at him.

At that moment Pan and Trunks appeared in the shop, but the others first noticed the two as Pan began speaking. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Xander. He could kill you without even using one percent of his strength."

"Hey! That's the same he just said…" Xander said stunned. "But how did you get here? We didn't hear you using the door."

"Long story…" Pan told him and then walked up to the Prince, while Trunks was remaining in the background. "Hey Vegeta."

"Brat," he just said nodding at her.

"Long time no see."

"A half year. They were all deeply worried about you." Even though he was using the word 'they', he included himself with the word 'all' and Pan knew that, because in the next moment she was hugging him tightly and much to everyone's surprise, he was hugging her back, if stiffly.

"I'm somehow glad to see you first, so that you could help me protecting your son, I mean future… uhm, past… argh, whatever, you know what I mean, from my dad."

Vegeta chuckled. "Well, Kakarotto told me that I would find you here."

"Grandpa did that?" Pan asked, pulling apart.

"Yes, and he also gave me something. But I will first show what he gave me when everyone's here. Not even the others know about it."

"Come on Vegeta, tell me. Please," she pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, I think I can give you a small hint… There are seven of them."

"Oh Dende… You're not kidding?" Vegeta shook his head. "Wow, this is… I don't know what to say… How? I mean, I thought… That's just…." Pan didn't know what to say, so she gave Dawn a huge smile, already having a plan.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Giles suddenly said, "but Pan, do you really know this man?"

"Yep, Giles, that's Vegeta. Vegeta, that's Rupert Giles. He looked after me in the last six month," Pan introduced them.

"Well then, Mr. Vegeta. Nice to meet you," Giles said and extended his hand. 

Vegeta first looked at it and then at Pan, who nodded, then back at the hand and extended his own hand, shaking Giles'. "Nice to meet you, too," he just said and walked to the background of the shop where Trunks was standing in the dark.

"Wait a minute…" Faith said a bit confused. "Tell me when I'm wrong, but P, if you know him… that must mean that… that must mean you remember. You got your memory back."

"Really? Is that true?" Dawn wanted to know.

"Yeah, Dawnie, it is," Pan told her smiling.

"That's great!" Dawn said and nearly jumped at Pan's neck.

"Well P, at the risk of being totally out of character, I simply must do it," Faith said grinning and followed Dawn's example.

"Hey guys… Stop it… Need air…" the part-Saiyajin said, but the girls didn't seem to want to let her go.

At exactly that moment, they heard the bells at the door of the shop, but they first did react, when someone began shouting. "Panny?" Faith and Dawn let go of Pan, and the girl looked at the door, a confused look on her face. "Pan, I know you don't recognize me, but I'm here to help you. I know about your amnesia. A girl from your school told me," Gohan said.

What her father said confused Pan even more and the first thing she wanted to do was to jump in his arms, but when she saw the shocked look on his face, she got another idea. 'Wow, she must've told him horror-stories about me. He doesn't even feel Vegeta's and Trunks' kis here. Well, why not playing a bit?' "You wanna help me? Why?" she asked coolly as she walked up to him.

'Pan, what are you doing?' Trunks asked her through their bond.

'He always treated me like a baby and now I want to show him what happens to me when I'm on my own,' she told him winking to his and Vegeta's direction.

"I want to bring you home, Panny. I want to bring you somewhere safe. This girl I met told me about your friends… and about your boyfriend. And I want to bring you away from those criminals," Gohan told her worried.

"Hey P! What's he talking about?"

'P?!' Gohan asked himself.

"Maybe she told him about our _murders_ in the last six months," Pan said, having a hard time to hold back her laughter. With their _murders_ she meant of course the vampires and demons.

"Y-your murders?" Gohan asked deeply shocked.

"Oh yeah, Giles here is doing the research and we're doing the kills. Oh, and Willow and Tara are powerful witches. They help a lot. And my boyfriend is really strong. Even stronger than I am. I don't think that he will ever let me leave him. You wanna meet him? He's in the back."

"Yes," Gohan said and clenched his fists, ready to fight.

From the background Vegeta could feel how Gohan's ki began to rise. He looked over at Trunks, who seemed to be relaxed. He obviously knew what Pan had planned. "Hey luv! Here's someone who wants to meet you, and I'm sure you also want to meet him." They heard Pan shouting and Trunks pushed himself off the wall.

~*~

Goten and Trunks, who met each other about half an hour ago, were from that moment on looking for Pan together. They just wanted to split up again, when they suddenly felt Gohan's ki rising. "Trunks, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's Gohan's ki. It's rising."

"And you know what that means!" Goten said excitedly.

Trunks nodded. "He found her, he found Pan," he said, suddenly scared.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Let's go!"

~*~

Now Gohan was really confused. He wasn't prepared that someone of this dimension was this fast. Just a second ago, his daughter was standing in front of him alone, and now there was a young man standing behind her, his arms around her waist and his face nuzzled in her hair. "What's up Panny?" he heard him asking, and his voice seemed somehow familiar to him, but he didn't know where to put it.

"My dad wants to meet my boyfriend. And as far as I know is this my dad, and you're my boyfriend, right?" Pan said now chuckling.

"Well then," Trunks said and walked over to Gohan, "Hello…" But he didn't come further with his greeting, because Gohan's fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling over the ground. Gohan was that enraged and confused that he didn't even recognize him and he didn't notice that Pan said 'dad'. And even as Trunks was on the ground, Gohan didn't stop hitting on him, with a strength that would have killed a human at once. The Scoobies stared in shock at the happenings in front of them.

"Stop it!" Pan shouted, but her father didn't react. "DAD! STOP NOW!" Gohan didn't listen, he was simply too enraged and his behavior annoyed Pan so much, that she didn't see another solution. She powered up to Super Saiyajin and grabbed her father's fist. "Stop it daddy." The gang watched the whole scene at the transformation disbelieving and speechless.

"Daddy? Pan, you just said daddy. Does that mean, you remember?" Gohan asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, since last night the whole time. I just wanted to tease you a bit, but I'd never thought that you would try to kill my boyfriend without even greeting him," Pan said scowling and powered down, but Gohan didn't even react on it and just hugged her tightly.

"Panny, I've missed you so much. I've thought I will never see you again. How are you? Is everything okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"I've missed you, too. And I'm okay daddy. Really, you can let go." 

Gohan did as he was told and watched Pan from head to feet. "And you haven't killed people?"

"No…" Pan told him now grinning. "Just vampires and other demons. No humans. But can you please wait a minute with your questions? " she wanted to know and before Gohan even answered, she turned around and kneeled next to Trunks, who was holding his bleeding nose.

'Wow. He's really overprotective,' he said through their bond.

'I've warned you. But I've also hoped that Vegeta would stop him,' she told Trunks and scowled to the background, where Vegeta was still standing. 'Can you stand up?'

'Yeah, I think. Remember, I'm still a Saiyajin.' Pan supported him and together they stood up, Trunks' now open hair falling in his face.

"Okay… And now dad, say sorry to my boyfriend, Trunks."

"What? Trunks?" At that moment it made 'click' in Gohan's head and he finally recognized the young man from the other timeline.

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks greeted him. 

"Trunks, hey!" Gohan said and shook his hand. "Long time no see. How comes you're here?"

"For you longer than for me, I guess. And it's a longer story." Trunks tried to smile, but succeeded just in grimacing of pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that, really," Gohan said sheepishly and got something out of this pocket. "Here, a Senzu for you."

Trunks took it gratefully, swallowed it and immediately all the wounds healed. "Thank you, Gohan." That again gained the attention of the Scooby gang.

"Uhm… Did anyone just see what I saw?" Faith asked the others, being completely confused about what had happened in the shop in the last ten minutes. As no one answered, everyone was just too surprised, she took the initiative and cleared her throat. "Pan… Hello, we're still here and it would be nice if someone would fill us in."

The Saiyajins turned their attention to the Slayer and Pan suddenly showed her goofy Son-grin. "Sorry Faith, sorry everybody." Pan grabbed her father's arm and dragged him to the Scoobies, followed by Trunks. "This is my father, Gohan Son. Dad, that are Faith, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Cordelia, Wesley and Angel. They were my family here in this dimension." They exchanged 'hellos' and Giles and Gohan shook hands.

"So, if I understand everything right, Pan's isn't from this dimension, as well as Trunks," Giles stated as he cleaned his glasses for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"That's true…" Trunks told him. "Pan is from the same dimension as I am, just from a different timeline. That's why I didn't know her. She doesn't exist in my time, because…"

"I died in his time," Gohan continued.

"And Pan suddenly got her memory back just the day her father show up? Don't you all think that's a bit strange?" Dawn wanted to know.

"There's a good reason for it," Vegeta suddenly said and emerged from the background, much to Gohan's surprise, because he still hadn't felt him. "At the moment, where the bond between mine and Gohan's brat was completed, Pan got back all her memories. Kaka- I mean Goku, Pan's grandfather, who passed away about four years ago, has watched over Pan for the last six months and told my wife last night where Pan was. Just Pan, Goku and I knew about it, no one else."

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Your father told me where to find your brat. That's why I'm here."

"Okay," Willow said after a while of digesting everything, "after I heard this story and saw Pan's transformation just a few minutes ago, I would say that she is also a…" But she didn't come further as suddenly the door of the shop was thrown open and two young men were standing in the room.

"Goten!" Pan shouted and flung her arms around her uncle's neck.

"Panny! Thank Dende you're alright," Goten said with a warm smile as he slowly descended Pan, but still couldn't let her go. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

Trunks (from now on I will go with Trunks for the 'present' Trunks of Pan's timeline and Mirai Trunks for the Trunks from the future) smiled warmly, but a bit unsure at Goten and Pan, not knowing what to do or what to expect from her, but it seemed as if no one of them would let the other go that quickly, so he took his time and looked around the room. Much to his surprise Vegeta was already there and he could also feel two higher and one somehow strange, it felt like it was and wasn't there at the same time, power levels. They came from the small group of people he didn't know and he couldn't exactly tell, whom of them they belonged to. But he noticed that this group was staring at him, as if they could see that he's not normal or something like that. He smiled nervously at this group and just a second later, as he observed the room further, he could see the reason for their staring. Trunks blinked a few times, but his vision didn't betray him. There was standing a young man, younger than him, but he looked exactly like him. The young man also looked at him, first suspiciously and then smirking the same smirk he also had inherited from his father.

As Mirai Trunks saw how the two men entered the room, one of them got immediately his attention, but not the one his girlfriend was immediately clinging at, the other one. 'So, this is the other Trunks,' he thought and eyed his other self suspiciously. He clenched his fist, having a hard time not to lunge at him, for what he had done to Pan before she flew through this portal, but on the other hand, if they hadn't met that one day in the park, all the other things wouldn't have happened and he would have never met or fallen in love with her. So, in another way he had to thank him. The moment he noticed that the other Trunks was staring at him, he could just smirk back, because the look on his counterpart's face was simply priceless. Okay, Mirai Trunks knew that he would eventually meet up with this one, but Trunks didn't know of anything, so bluntly said, he must be really shocked to see suddenly someone who looks exactly like him in a completely different dimension together with his long time friend.

"Pan, I think here's someone else who wants to say hello to you," Goten suddenly said as he let go of his niece, getting Trunks attention back.

Pan noticed the apologizing look in Trunks eyes and she could see how worried he was about her the whole time and that he was really sorry for what had happened, so she just did was first came into her mind and hugged him tightly, much to his surprise, but he eventually hugged back. "Pan… I'm sorry… for everything…" he just managed to say. He was really relieved that everything was okay with her.

"I know Trunks…" she said and they pulled apart. Immediately after they did that, Trunks smiled down at Pan, but Pan just smirked back and slapped him, what really surprised everyone in that room, after the greeting she first gave him. "That was for being so blind all the time."

Trunks carefully touched his cheek, where he could almost feel the burning imprint of Pan's hand. "I already said I'm sorry Pan, but I also say that I deserved that. Bra told me to let you do everything you want to do with me."

"Yes you did, and yes she was right," she said still smirking as she walked back to Mirai Trunks, kissing him gently on the lips, letting Goten's and Trunks' eyes almost falling out. "But you don't need to worry anymore. I finally found someone who loves me back. Goten, Trunks, this is Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks, this is my uncle Goten and your other self." 

"You… and me… I mean him?" Trunks asked disbelieving and Pan just nodded. "Wow."

"Well," Vegeta finally said. "I guess now that everyone's here, we can start with the big explaining."

"O-okay… We can sit down here and then we can start," Giles suggested and everyone took a seat around a table or on the stairs of the shop.

"Wait!" Dawn suddenly shouted. "Spike isn't here."

"Yeah," Pan said. "But we can't wait for him. We don't even know where he is. So, let's start without him."

~*~

Groaning, Spike tried to open his eyes. He didn't know how long he was out again, but not long, that he could tell for sure, because the pain was still as strong as it had been before he passed out.

"Oh, you're back in the land of the living… no, sorry, undead," Buffy said as she walked around him. "I've showed you what I can do with you. But there's still the deal," she got down on her knees and gently caressed his face. "You tell me where to find and how to kill the Key…" She violently grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, "and you will be free." She let go of his hair and got back up. "So, what do you say?" When Spike just remained silent, Buffy shrugged and walked over to the table, looking for what she could use next to torture him.

"Buffy, who did that to you?" he asked, fighting with the pain inside his body.

"Who did what?"

"Bringing you back and changing you… I saw you jumping off this tower. We buried you. You gave your life… for Dawn, so that she could live…"

Suddenly a look of realization crossed Buffy's face. "Oh, now I understand. You think I'm the other Buffy. But I'm not her. I was called, when she died," she said as she walked back to him. "I can't understand how a Slayer would do some stupid thing like sacrificing her life for such a dangerous thing as the Key. Believe me, I'm here to eliminate her, her and all the other troublemakers in this town."

~*~

After Pan had finished the short version of her story, everyone leaned back sighing. "Okay, that was much input. Way too much input for my poor brain," Faith said.

"You could say that," Pan told her. "But I just gave you the short version of it. Last night I got the long version in a few seconds. But I'm still not finished. Vegeta, didn't you want to tell us something?" she asked grinning.

"Okay, I'll show you." With that, the prince took out another small bag of his bag and let seven spheres roll on the table. 

Some of the Scoobies grabbed one and looked at it curiously. "Oh my god… That are the Dragonballs," Goten said stunned.

"Where did you get them from, dad?" Trunks wanted to know.

"Kakarotto left them next to your mother's and my bed after he visited me in my dream." 

"Dragonballs? What are Dragonballs?" Xander wanted to know.

"There are seven of them and when you've got all, you can call the eternal dragon Shenlong and he will fulfill you two wishes," Gohan explained to him.

"And what does that mean?" Dawn asked and received a huge smile from Pan.

"That means we can bring your sister back to life," she told the girl.


	14. The Wishes

**Chapter 13: "The Wishes"**

"What?" Dawn asked disbelieving. "Sorry, but can you repeat what you've just said. Because I understood that we can resurrect Buffy with those spheres."

"It's true, Dawn;" Pan said, still beaming at the younger girl.

"But that's not possible;" Willow said. "I mean, we've looked through every book twice and there wasn't a way to bring her back. Why should those magic spheres be able to do that?"

"Believe me Will. Almost all members of my family and friends died at least once and were brought back with the Dragonballs. It is possible." 

Dawn saw the sincerity in Pan's eyes and after all her memories told her what she had experienced since Buffy became the Slayer, there was nothing she couldn't believe anymore. They were living at the Hellmouth after all. "We can bring Buffy back!" she shouted exited and hugged Pan tightly. "Thank you Pan… And when can we call this dragon?"

"At once, if you want," Mirai Trunks now said. "But we have to go somewhere else to do this. Shenlong would never fit into this shop."

"But won't the people get suspicious when they suddenly see how the sky goes black and a huge Dragon appears out of nowhere?" Goten wanted to know.

"Don't worry," Faith said. "The people here in Sunnydale are used to those things. I guess weirder things have happened here."

"Then I think we should go now. We could summon him on one of the cemeteries, best is near Buffy's grave," Pan said and got up. The others nodded at her and together they went to the door, just Angel went to the backdoor.

"I'll meet you there," he said and left.

"What is he doing?" Goten wanted to know. "Why isn't he coming with us?"

"Because the sun would burn him," Pan told her uncle. "You must know, Angel's a vampire."

"A-a vampire? As in 'Grrrr, I will bite you'?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, he doesn't bite," she said grinning and walked past him. "Are you coming now?"

"Yes… I'm coming."

~*~

On the way to the cemetery, Dawn didn't calm down and was nearly dancing around the Scoobies and Saiyajins. Knowing that her sister would eventually come back to life the same day made her really happy. 

As they finally arrived at Buffy's grave, they saw that Angel was already standing there, under a tree in the shadows. Vegeta laid his bag on the floor and took out the Dragonballs, placing them all next to each other and after he did that, they began to glow.

"Wow," Willow simply said. She was too impressed to say more.

"And what do we do now?" Xander asked nervously. He still couldn't believe that those spheres could bring someone back to life.

"Pan, do you want to do this?" Mirai Trunks asked her and she nodded.

"Shenlong! Come forth!" she shouted and the Dragonballs began to glow even more, the sky went black and a glaring light emerged from them, so that everyone had to shield their eyes.

~*~

Little did they know that the one they wanted to resurrect was momentarily in Sunnydale, torturing one of their Scooby Gang members. Buffy was slowly circling Spike, playing with the stake in her hand. "Well Spike, you don't have much time left." She smirked and kneeled down next to the vampire, grabbing his hair and forcing him to look at the slowly approaching spot of sunlight on the floor. "Just a few more minutes and then you'll make poof." At that moment the spot on the floor disappeared. Irritated, Buffy looked through the window in the roof and saw that not just the sun was gone, but also the sky was pure black. "What the hell…" she cursed as she got up, letting Spikes head fall to the ground.

Spike groaned in pain and when he opened his eyes again, he saw the reason for Buffy's cursing. "Looks like… the sun doesn't… want… to burn me…" he said weakly with a small smile on his face, but the Slayer didn't react, she just stared at the sky.

~*~

The Scoobies stared in awe at Shenlong. Even though they were living at the Hellmouth, they've never seen something like that.

"Wow! He is big!" Faith shouted exited.

"That's not just big…" Willow said. "It's huge!"

"Even bigger as snake-mayor was," Xander mumbled shocked. He couldn't take the eyes from the dragon in front of him.

"Hey! That's the dragon of my vision!" Cordelia suddenly shouted and all heads turned to her. 

"You've summoned me. I will fulfill you two wishes within my power," a deep voice thundered and they looked back at Shenlong, whose head had descended in the meantime, so that it just was a few meters over the people.

"Come on Dawn," Pan said and shoved the girl a few steps forward. "You can make your wish now."

"O-okay…" Dawn didn't dare to go even nearer. Shenlong was really filling her with respect, but then she took a deep breath, gathering all her courage and told him her wish. "Shenlong, my wish is to bring my sister, Buffy Summer, the Vampire Slayer, back to life."

She was biting nervously on her lip and was tapping with her feet, waiting for Shenlong to fulfill the wish. It seemed like an eternity until the dragon finally spoke up. "I can't fulfill your wish."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted and Dawn felt how tears filled her eyes. All her hope was gone again. How could she possibly think that this dragon could bring her sister back to life?

"I can't resurrect someone who is already alive," Shenlong continued.

Confused, Dawn looked up again, wiping the tears away. "What?" she whispered.

"Buffy's alive?" Giles wanted to know. "How? We saw her jumping off the tower. She died and we buried her."

"The Slayer called Buffy Summers is alive and in this town. And now please tell me your other wishes," Shenlong told them.

"Alive? And here in Sunnydale?" Dawn asked disbelieving.

"It must be true," she heard Trunks saying. "Shenlong doesn't lie."

"Pan, is it true? Buffy does live?"

"Yes, Dawn. I think so," the semi-Saiyajin said smiling. "Do you have any other wishes? Shenlong is waiting."

Dawn thought for a moment and then her face lightened up. "Yes, I know two other wishes. Shenlong, can you remove the chip out of the head of the vampire Spike, also called William the Bloody?"

"Dawn!" the Scoobies shouted, but the girl just smiled at them.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. So, Shenlong, what are you saying?"

"Yes, I can do it."

"Good. Then is this my first wish. Do it, please."

~*~

"Mmh, okay Spike. I give you one last chance," Buffy said seductively, when she turned back from the window. "You think that I'm the other Buffy, the Buffy you loved." She sat down on his stomach and leaned over, so that their noses almost touched. "Work with me, then you can have me." After she said that, she leaned over even more and kissed him hard. Spike was totally stunned by this action. His first reaction was to kiss back – feeling her lips on his one more time was everything he ever wanted - but he eventually remembered that this woman wanted to kill him and began to struggle. As he forcefully raised his head, he was able to hit Buffy and she stopped kissing him. "Ouch, that hurt! You shouldn't be able to hurt me. What's with your chip? Why doesn't your head hurt?" the Slayer asked him exasperated, rubbing her forehead and getting up. "Argh, whatever… I don't have time for this now. I have a job to do. Some time or other the sun will come back and burn you. I'll leave you now…" Buffy grabbed her bag with the weapons and walked to the door, but stopped before she walked through it. "Oh, and by the way. You're a good kisser." With that she left.

~*~

"Done," Shenlong said. "What is your second wish?"

"Is it within your power to make vampires human?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, then this is my second wish…"

~*~

Spike didn't know what had happened. At one moment she was kissing him and he was kissing back, but as he defended himself, something happened he didn't expect. He was able to hurt Buffy, without that his head tried to explode. That made him think. Maybe the chip was defect… or Buffy came back wrong or was a dem…. He shook his head. No, he didn't want to think about that. Instead he focused on trying to get somehow free until the sun would come back.

~*~

"It's done."

Dawn smiled and looked over to Angel, as well as the others. Angel raised his hand to his heart and began to smile as well. "I'm human," he said disbelieving. "I-I can breath, I'm warm… Unbelievable…"

"I knew it!" Cordelia shouted and nearly jumped at his neck, and before both of them knew it, they were kissing. They first broke apart a few seconds later, when they both realized what they were doing and that all the gazes were on them. Angel and Cordy quickly let go of each other and were now both deeply blushing. "Uhm… yeah… Did I already say that I knew that Angel would become human?" Cordelia tried to talk herself out of it, but no one was able to say something, because Shenlong interrupted them.

"I've fulfilled all your wishes. Goodbye." With that, he disappeared and the sky began to lighten again. 

~*~

Shortly after Buffy left, Spike was able to get his left arm free, because the rope was pretty old and already almost torn. Now he was somehow trying to open the knot at his other arm. Now and then he threw a glance at the window, to see if the sun would come forth again and suddenly he saw how the sky got lighter. "Bloody hell." He was tearing with all his strength at the other rope, but it didn't want to give in. His gaze was going from rope to window every second and when he saw the sun coming back, he just squeezed his eyes shut, shielding his face with his free arm, preparing for the pain that was about to come. 

But it never came.

Confused, Spike spread his fingers and opened his eyes, looking through the space between his fingers. He could see that glaring light of the sun and when he looked around, he saw that he was lying directly on the spot, where the sun was shining at. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and didn't burn. Unconsciously he took a deep breath and much to his surprise he saw how his chest raised and fell. Spike laid back down and put his hand on the place of his chest where the heart should be and he could feel it. He could feel his heartbeat. He could feel his heartbeat, he could breath, and the sun was directly shining down at him. He tried to vamp out, but noticed that he couldn't do it. "Okay… either I'm dreaming all of this… or I'm…" He felt the wounds on his chest and winced as he felt the pain. "Okay, no dream… But that could just mean… I'm human…" As the realization slowly began to sink in, he began laughing uncontrollably, but he stopped dead, when he remembered that he had to tell the others about Buffy. 

Knowing that he was human, he suddenly felt new strength and with a scream he was able to also tear the other rope. He slowly got up and untied his legs. After that, he slowly got up, almost wincing with each move, because of the several wounds. Spike stumbled over to the table, where Buffy had put his duster and put it on. He then went to the door, and opened it carefully. He had to blink a few times, before his eyes could adjust to the light, but the feeling of the warm sunbeams made him almost forget that. It was something he hadn't felt in over a century and he almost had forgotten this feeling. Spike looked around and immediately recognized where he was. He wasn't far from the Magic Box and he guessed that Buffy would also be on her way there, but he knew a short cut, which Buffy probably didn't know. And if he ran fast, he could make it to the shop before her. He took another deep breath, ignoring the pain, and started to run.

~*~

Buffy didn't know what she was doing. She didn't take care of Spike personally. She trusted that the sun would do that, or didn't she? She somehow had the feeling that she didn't want to kill Spike, but she didn't know where that feeling came from. It was the kiss that made her leave. This kiss scared her. It was as if something in her awoke that wasn't supposed to wake up. Buffy shook her head. She would think of that later, but now she had a mission to fulfill. The Key was still alive.

~*~

The Scoobies and Saiyajins were now on their way back to the Magic Box and were almost there. After Shenlong disappeared, the Saiyajins took care of the Dragonballs, with everyone of them catching at least one of the now stoned spheres, before they could be spread over the world.

Angel was enjoying every moment of being human on his way back. He enjoyed the warmth of the sun, felt his heartbeat and was chewing on a chocolate bar he bought on the way.

"And now please tell me Dawn, why did you also wish for Spike to become human?" Giles wanted to know.

"That's easy. I think he earned it as much as Angel did. He protected me the whole time for the last six months and helped you with the slaying. I guess it was not just the chip that made him stop killing. His love for Buffy did this. The chip just showed him the right way. And being a vampire stopped him from being with Buffy. If he were human, it would have been totally different between them."

"Well, Dawn… You could be right. I must say I'm impressed by your arguments…"

"This is our little Dawnie," Faith said as she put her arm around Dawn's shoulder. "I wish I could've seen Spike's face as he noticed that he became human."

At that moment, they arrived at the shop and Giles unlocked the door, so that everyone could step in. 

They were just sitting for not even a minute, when they heard the back door making a racket. Alarmed, Faith, Dawn and Pan quickly got up, ready to attack, but luckily they noticed in time, that it was Spike who came from the back. Dawn was extremely happy to see him, but as she saw the wounds on his chest, she immediately became worried, as well as the others.

Panting heavily, Spike fell on his knees, directly in front of Dawn. "Dawn…"

"Spike… what happened?"

"It… it was…"

"Spike, calm down. Wait a second, we'll help you," Pan said and looked at Faith. They helped him up and sat him down on a chair.

Dawn sat down next to him and let him take off his duster. As she thought that the wounds before were bad, she could now see much more and felt tears in her eyes. "Spike… Who did that to you?"

Spike looked at her, eyes wide. He could impossibly tell her that her own sister did that to him. At that moment the door opened, unnoticed by everyone but Spike. "Buffy."

"What?" Dawn asked confused, but then she followed his gaze to the door.

"Yes, that's me." Buffy, who just came through the door, answered coolly.


	15. But just true Love can show her the righ...

**Chapter 14: "But just true love can show her the right way"**

"Buffy?" Dawn asked disbelieving and all the others looked also at the door and before anyone else could react, Dawn was jumping up and ran to her sister, hugging her tightly. "Buffy! You're back," she shouted happily, but Buffy just shoved her violently away, causing Dawn to fall on the floor. 

"You're the Key… I'm sorry to tell you, but I have to kill you." Buffy said coldly, took out a knife and walked up to the girl.

"B? Buffy? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Faith, right? Oh, and look who we have here… Spike… I wonder how you managed to escape… well it doesn't matter anymore. And there's Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anyanka…" she said as she walked past them. They were all too shocked to do anything but stare at her. "Rupert Giles… I know you… You were at the Council to talk with Quentin. I saw you, but you didn't see me." While saying this she had a wicked grin on her face, clearly enjoying the shocked stares she was receiving. 

"Buffy…" Giles said, but the woman ignored him.

"And Pan… do you know that you aren't a Slayer? We don't know what you are… but I don't care. And your little lover boy Trunks…  I know you all… But wait a minute, I don't know you," Buffy suddenly remarked, when she arrived at the Saiyajins. "Well, whoever you are, don't think that you'll be able to stop me… You know what? You all have something in common." She looked around, enjoying the looks of shock and surprise on the faces.

"And what should that be?" Vegeta demanded to know.

"You will all die now."

"You're kidding," Xander said. "I mean, you would never kill us, would you Buff? You're just trying to scare us. But hey, we're your friends and we're all glad that your alive and… Why should you want to kill us?"

"This question is easy to answer. I will kill you, because the Council told me to do so."

"Buffy…" Dawn said, after she got back up, feeling tears dwelling up in her eyes. It had been six months since her sister sacrificed her own life for hers and now she was finally back. "Tell me that you don't work for the Council and that you won't obey them. You've never obeyed them after the Cruciamentum and you've quit the Council, when they'd denied their help in healing Angel."

"Nibblet, stay away from her. She's not the Buffy we know. She's dangerous." Spike told her.

"Listen to him," Buffy said smirking. "He knows what he's talking about."

"Dawn, go," Faith said, realizing the danger the girl's in.

"Faith! It's Buffy!"

"I said GO!" Faith looked at Pan and Giles, motioning for them to bring the girl away. "Giles, Xander, Trunks, bring Spike also out of here."

"Faith, what are you doing?" Xander wanted to know.

"Well, Spike is right. This isn't the Buffy we know, that means I can fight her. This is my fight. The last fight, she won. And since the good side usually wins, I think that it is my turn this time."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but a fight sounds good. Slayer against Slayer, not a thing I experience everyday."

"Oh, you don't know how often I had a fight like this," Faith said and walked up to the other Slayer. Meanwhile Giles, Xander, Mirai Trunks and Pan brought Spike and a struggling Dawn to the outside, Pan motioning for the other Saiyajins and the LA gang to follow them, letting Faith the space she needed.

"Faith, when you need help…" Angel said, when he walked past her.

"I know, I'll tell you. Don't worry, Angel, I'll be fine. Just take care that Dawn won't come here. To get the Key, she has to get past the Slayer." She smiled at Angel and he smiled back, leaving her and Buffy alone. "Okay B, are you ready?"

"Always," Buffy said and the two Slayers lunged at each other. 

Faith took a swing at Buffy and she ducked the punch, quickly slamming a fist into her stomach, following with a backhand with the same fist and shoved her against the shelves, letting a few books falling down. Taken aback by this, Faith barely managed to duck the following roundhouse kick, which destroyed the shelves completely and caused a few bottles to break and crawled behind Buffy, sweeping her legs out from under her. Faith quickly got up and used the chance to punch Buffy a few times in her face, but the blond Slayer was also able to hit the dark haired Slayer, letting her fall backwards.

Panting heavily, both Slayers got up, standing a few meters away from each other. Both had put a huge amount of strength in the fight. "Hey B, you know Giles would most likely want to kill you for destroying his shop," Faith said, wiping a bit of blood away from her lip.

"I'm sure he won't be able to do it anymore, once he's dead," Buffy answered smirking and cold as ice and got into a fighting stance.

"Remember as I told you that you were just like me? I've never thought that you really had the guts to do something like that. Kill all of your friends like it is nothing. That's not the Buffy I know."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Buffy yelled and lunged again at Faith.

~*~

Mirai Trunks and Xander had laid Spike on a couch in the training room and Pan was still trying to stop an upset and angry Dawn to run right back into the fight. Angel was standing in the doorway, watching how Faith was doing, still shocked by the sudden appearance of Buffy, even if she had changed, a lot and for the worse.

"I don't understand why we just don't kill this woman. I could do it with my left hand," Vegeta said impatiently.

"We can't do that, because it's Buffy," Willow said. "She's our friend… We don't know what has happened to her, but we have to find out how we can help her."

"The Council…" they heard Spike saying, while Giles was checking his wounds. "The Council must've something to do with her change. She said that she was working for them. And didn't she say something about Pan not being a Slayer? So Quentin lied to us about her. Ouch, Watcher! That hurt."

"Sorry Spike…" Giles said and then turned to Pan and Gohan. "Do you still have some of those beans?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah, sure… Here." Gohan walked over to Giles and Spike and gave the former vampire one senzu, who was recovering immediately. Adding to that he felt a new kind of strength running through his body, similar to the power he had as a vampire but yet different and much more intense.

"Wow…" he said as he sat up. "What the hell was that?"

"That was a senzu bean. They're healing people," Pan explained. Dawn noticed that Pan didn't pay attention and had loosened her grip on her arm and the girl quickly used the chance to run back into the main room. "Oh shit, Dawn! Stay here!" But Dawn didn't listen.

"Nibblet!" Spike shouted and followed the girl.

~*~

Faith and Buffy had just broken apart again, both a bit injured, but still fit as Dawn came running into the room to Buffy. "Buffy!"

The blond Slayer looked around and found the girl standing right behind her. She threw a quick smirk at Faith, backhanded Dawn, pulled her back up by her neck and took out a knife, holding it at the girls' throat. "Well, seems like the main target will be my first kill."

Buffy moved the knife closer to Dawn's throat and the girl began to cry, not wanting to believe that her sister, who sacrificed herself for the girl, now wanted to kill her. "Dawn! No!" Faith shouted and at exact that moment came Spike from behind, pushing Buffy to the floor. Buffy let go off Dawn, trying to not to fall, but did eventually. The knife also fell down, sliding away from her. Dawn quickly ran up to Faith, who shoved the girl behind her.

When Buffy got back up, she turned to Spike, stunned that all his wounds were healed. "What were you thinking?" she demanded to know.

"I've promised to a certain Slayer to protect her sister till the end of the world, before she died. And I will keep it, even if that means to fight the one I promised this."

"How often do I have to tell you that I'm not that Buffy!" she shouted and lunged at Spike.

She did a roundhouse kick to his face, but he only flinched a bit. Spike swung at her, and she sidestepped the blow. She swung back, and he grabbed her arm, swinging her around and throwing her over the desk. She hit her thigh hard, but quickly got up again. He jumped over the desk, where she was already waiting for him. As soon as he touched the ground, she punched him again in his face and his chest. Spike got loose from her and could land a hit at her face. She got spinning down to the ground and lied there, momentarily stunned. "Well, seems like I'm still as strong as before. If not even stronger."

Buffy looked up at him, and saw that he was standing directly in the sunlight. "How comes that you're not burning?"

"That's easy, pet. I'm human. A human with the strength of a Slayer."

"But that must also mean, that you're mortal now," she said smirking, and pulled his feet away. While Spike was trying to get up again, Buffy jumped back over the desk, to have more space for the fight. Spike followed shortly after. But in the meantime Buffy had been able to get a hand on her knife and was lunging with it at Spike, but he stopped her arms, just a second before she could stab him. From that moment on, they wrestled about that knife, but since Buffy has already fought against Faith before, and no matter how strong she had become through her training with the Watchers Council, Spike was still fresh, and like he thought, somehow stronger than before he became human, he slowly got the upper hand and eventually got the knife out of her hand and pushed her to the ground, leaning over the Slayer, ready to stab the knife into her chest.

"Spike! NO!" Dawn shouted crying, fearing to loose her sister again. She wanted to run to them, but Faith held her back with all her might, knowing what Spike had to do, as hard as it was.

"Spike! I can't hold her any longer! Do it!" she shouted.

"You hear what she is saying," Buffy said coolly, ready to die. "Go on. But remember, when I'm dead, the next Slayer will come and hunt you down."

Spike didn't say anything, just raised his arm, but when he looked at Buffy, the girl he loved so much, the girl he though he would never see again, he let the knife falling out of his hand, feeling tears in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I can't do this." He shook his head, got up and turned around, ready to leave the room. "I can't kill you, luv. It just wouldn't be right. Leave us now, with the knowledge that you're alive and do never come back."

Buffy stared at his back, confused. He did have the opportunity to kill her, but he spared her. There it was again. This feeling she had right after the kiss, and suddenly there were scenes flashing in front of her eyes. She and Spike were standing in some alley.

  
_"Who are you?" she saw herself Spike asking.  
"You'll find out on Saturday," he answered.  
"What happens on Saturday?"  
"I kill you."_

Buffy groggily got up and picked up the knife, going after Spike, but in the meantime she had another flash, this time she, Spike and some woman, she somehow knew were standing in front of a house.

_"Buffy, terrible things have happened. What were you doing?" the woman wanted to know.  
"What, your mum doesn't know?" Spike asked and she saw herself glaring at him.  
"Know what?" the woman asked confused.  
"That I'm uh,…in a band. A-a rock band with Spike here," she answered._

She then saw how the woman, she saw before was lying lifeless on the couch and the next flash were pictures of a funeral, where she saw this girl, Dawn, standing crying next to herself. Buffy shook those pictures off and pushed Spike to the ground, finally wanting to get rid of him, when suddenly Dawn was leaning over him, to protect him. She hadn't even seen how the girl had suddenly gotten there. She must have been able to free herself from Faith's grip, as she saw how Buffy wanted to attack Spike. At that moment to more scenes were flashing in front of her inner eye. The first one was showing her and some of the people she had to kill sitting or in her case standing in the shop, the Magic Box.

_"If the ritual starts, then every living creatures of this and every other dimension will suffer unbearable torment and death…" Giles, the one who said this, looked up at her. "Including Dawn."_

_"Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her," Buffy saw herself stating as if it were the most important thing in the world that the Key should live._

_ In the next scene she could see herself standing on the stairs in some house that seemed awfully familiar and Spike standing at the bottom of the stairs._

_"I'm counting on you… to protect her,__" Buffy heard__ herself telling Spike.  
"Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight,__" he answered.  
"I'll be a minute,__" she said.  
"Yeah." Buffy saw herself turning around and walking up the stairs, but she was stopped by Spike's voice. "I know you'll never love me." She paused on the stairs and looked back to Spike. "I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man. And that's…"_

Buffy felt tears dwelling up in her eyes, after this image faded, suddenly not being able anymore to kill the ex-vampire. "Spike…" she whispered, almost inaudible. She dropped the knife and raised her hand to her mouth, when suddenly everything came back to her. Those flashes were memories, _her_ memories. "Oh god…" What had she done? What had gotten into her? Those were her friends and she tried to kill him.

"Buffy…?" Spike asked disbelieving.

"You are not a monster, Spike…" was the only thing she managed to say after having this last memory flash, trying to understand what had been or was still happening to her. Tears started to form in her eyes and she fell down on her knees, burying hear head in the palms of her hand.

"Buffy, luv…" Spike said, got up and hugged her tightly, feeling her tears through his ripped shirt and started to cry as well. While he was slowly stroking her back, the memories of before she jumped off the tower flashed in front of her eyes.

_"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do… Tell Giles, tell Giles I figured it out, and, and I'm okay… And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world… is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."_

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, slowly getting back up and carefully approaching her, still afraid that this might be some kind of plan of her. But when she saw the tears, she saw that they were real. She touched the shoulder of her sister, and Buffy turned around.

"Dawnie." They hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let the other go again.

"Buffy… You're back…"

"Oh my god Dawnie… I'm so sorry for not remembering you, all of you… for wanting to kill you… I don't know what has happened to me… This is so confusing. So sorry…"

"Shh, Buffy…  not now… later," Dawn soothed her big sister, having a huge smile on her face despite the tears.

Faith looked stunned, but relieved at the happenings in front of her. Something made Buffy remember. All the others also emerged out of the training room and were now staring in surprise, disbelieve and delight at the sisters.


	16. The Plan

**Chapter 15: "The Plan"**

"Hey B. You're really you again?" Faith broke the silence, which had reigned since the others all appeared in the room.

"I guess so…" she answered shyly, as she let go of Dawn and wiped her tears away.

"So, you don't want to kill us anymore?" Anya wanted to know, but Xander nudged her in her side. "What?"

"Buffy…" Giles said with tears in his eyes, when he walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

"I should ask you the same question. But yeah, I'm okay… A bit battered, bruised and extremely confused, but okay…" she answered, also feeling new tears dwelling in her eyes and looked to the ground. "Will you ever be able to forgive me, for what I've done?"

"Of course… You weren't yourself… Whatever has possessed you, it must have had something to do with you being back alive and the Council…"

"Oh yeah, right… I died… I remember… But I did try to kill you! I really wanted this! In my head there was all the time 'Scoobies bad, Key bad, Slayer bad, kill them all.'"

"I think the best is, when we all sit down and try to find out what has happened," Mirai Trunks suggested. "Then she can explain us everything…" Buffy nodded and took Dawn's hand, leading her over to the table. Hesitating, the other Scoobies followed, just the Saiyajins and the fang gang remained where they were standing, not wanting to disturb this reunion. But before Buffy sat down, she walked over to Angel and they hugged in silence, not saying a word. When Spike looked at them, he felt jealousy coming up. He didn't know why, but he still loved this woman, even though he knew that he didn't have a chance with her, now that the Poof was human. And Buffy has always said that Angel was the love of her life, so why shouldn't she go back to him, now that they could grow old together and the 'give him a happy' curse no longer worked for them. Hell, even he had said that they would _never be friends._

"Don't you want to come over with us and sit down?" Buffy asked Angel as they broke apart.

"No, I stay here. And besides, there aren't any chairs left," he remarked. 

"Ooops…" Buffy said uneasily, when she looked around and saw that Angel was right. But while she was doing this, she spotted the group of Saiyajins, whom she hadn't paid much attention, instead of her death-threat, since she entered the shop. "And who are you?"

"Family," Pan answered smiling. "I'll explain everything about them later. You are more important now. But before, can we please order some pizzas or something else, because I'm starving." Everyone stared at her, and Giles stuttered an of course and went to the phone.

Buffy smiled at her and returned to the table and started to explain what has happened to her in the last six months, as Giles also sat back down. She remembered now dimly having been somewhere, after she jumped through the portal, but she didn't remember what exactly had happened there. Her memory first started again, when she had been at the council.

A few hours and a few pizzas later, Buffy finished her speech. "… And when Spike spared my life, I could suddenly see flashes of memories in front of my eyes and right before I could kill Dawn and Spike, everything was back."

"So," Trunks stated from behind, "you want to make us believe that you died and were somehow reborn, without remembering your past, then trained by those Watchers and reached within a few days your old age. And that you oh-so-suddenly remember everything."

Buffy glared at the young Saiyajin Prince. "Do you wanna say that I'm lying?"

"Why not? You could still say all those things to let us earn your trust, so that you could kill this girl, without anyone of us being able to prevent it."

"I-I don't think that she is lying…" Willow said.

"Me too," Tara continued. "Her aura is different from before. I could feel the dark energy around her as she came, but now it's gone."

"Buffy," Giles said, gaining her attention. "Now that the Council obviously turned against us, what do you think should we do?"

"I don't know Giles… Do you think it's better to let them believe at first that I'm still on their side?"

"I think that's the best we could do until we know more," Giles said, cleaning his glasses the xth time that day, while Pan, Faith and Dawn were whispering.

"Hey guys…" Dawn said. "I think we've got an idea…"

"Come on Dawnie, tell us," Buffy told her.

"Well, the Council wants the Key. Why don't we bring them what they want?" Dawn suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Buffy yelled. "No, not as long as I'm still alive. Dawn, do you know what they could do to you?"

"Buffy, in case you haven't noticed until now, I'm a big girl. I'm as strong as a Slayer. I can fly and I can do some ki-attacks. And besides we do have some incredible strong aliens and half-aliens on our side."

"Aliens?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow at the Saiyajins.

"Yes, aliens. They can protect me easily. And when Quentin or someone else wants to know about the other Scoobies, you're simply telling him, that you've killed them and just wanted to bring me to them, so that they could make experiments or something like that. In the meantime, you can look around and try to find out how and why you really came back and how you suddenly remembered everything, when you've trained a half year to kill us. Buffy, that's your only way to the Council. As far as I know them, they won't let you come back, as long as you haven't fulfilled your mission."

"Dawnie…"

"Please Buffy… Nothing will happen to me, I promise…"

"You can let her go, B. Pan, me and the Saiyajins will come with you to England. We will protect your sister."

"But how will you get there? You can't fly all the way," Buffy wanted to know.

"Well, I know a technique called Instantaneous Movement. I can travel from one person to another. So, when you're at the Council, I simply concentrate on your ki and *poof* we're there," Pan told her.

"Okay… I agree…" Buffy said after a bit of thinking. "But don't complain when I'm a bit rough to you. After all, they have to believe it."

"I will never complain as long as you live a bit longer than fours years, before you decide again that you want to die. Maybe your whole life?" the teenager asked smiling and Buffy smiled back.

"Okay, Pan… I think now it's your turn… What is this all about with you being aliens and so on?" Buffy wanted to know and put her elbow on her table, resting with her head on her hand and grinning at Pan.

"Another long story, but okay…" Pan sighed and then started to explain everything. 

After Pan finished her telling, the groups separated a bit in the shop. Pan and Mirai Trunks could finally spend some time with their families and friends, who were really curious about how they lived in the last months and how they got together.

Buffy was also spending time with the other Scoobies and the Fang gang and especially some time alone with Dawn. When it got dark outside, Buffy stood up, ready to go.

"Where do you wanna go?" Dawn asked, not wanting to let her sister go.

"I will go back to the hotel," Buffy answered.

"Buffy…" Pan said, approaching her. "When it's because of me sleeping in your room… I can take the couch, so that you can sleep there."

"No, it has nothing to do with you. I simply have to go back, because my stuff's still there and Quentin wanted to call me tonight… I'll come back tomorrow, when I know when my flight goes back to England."

"Okay Buffy… I'll see you then tomorrow. I love you," Dawn said, hugging her sister.

"I love you, too," Buffy said and walked to the door. "So, I'll see you all tomorrow morning. And then we'll talk about the details."

"Shall I walk you to your hotel?" Angel suddenly asked. He somehow felt the urge to talk to her.

"Sure," she told Angel and turned to the others. "Till tomorrow." The others also said bye and so Buffy and Angel left.

~*~

It wasn't that a long walk from the Magic Box to the hotel Buffy was momentarily living in, so it took them just about 15 minutes to get there, but that time they walked in an awkward silence, until Buffy began to speak. "Well, Dawn told me about you and Cordy kissing…"

"Yeah… it has been directly after the dragon made me human. I was so happy, first the news that you were alive and then that. I just had to do something…"

"And that something was kissing Cordelia," Buffy stated. "Do you feel something for her?"

"What?" Angel asked confused.

"I asked if you feel something for her…"

"To be honest, I don't know… I care for her, and I like her, a lot… When Willow told me about your death, Cordy was the first one who comforted me and who told me to go on with my life. She helped through this time," he told her.

"Angel, you're human now. You got a second chance. Take it, and…"

"I know. But I will take it with you Buffy. Now we can finally have the life we always wanted."

"Angel… That won't work… I saw you looking at Cordelia today and you were looking at her like you always looked at me when we were still together… And she was looking at you the same way." As Buffy said this, they arrived in front of the hotel.

"But Buffy…"

"No but Buffys… Talk to her. Find out your feelings for each other. I'm sure she feels the same about you, like you feel for her. Angel, I still love you, as a friend. You will always be my first love, but I've moved on, first with Riley, but right now, I don't know exactly what I'm feeling. Everything's just so confusing. So please don't let me get weak and go to Cordy before I change my mind again. Please Angel," Buffy just said and walked into the hotel, without looking back. Letting Angel stand in front of it.

"Thank you, Buffy," he whispered and left, too, walking back to the Magic Box.

~*~

When Buffy came into her hotel room and closed the door, she slid down at it. She was happy, confused and angry at the same time. Happy that she didn't kill her friends, confused because she didn't know, why she remembered them that sudden, when she had trained to eliminate them for six months and angry at the Council and Travers for using her for that. "Oh Quentin, if you knew how much I'd like to kill you for that. And when you hurt Dawn, you won't survive the next day…" she mumbled. At exactly that moment, the telephone rang. "Speaking of…" she got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_'Hello Buffy. How is it going?'_ Quentin asked on the other side of the line.

"Fine, they won't bother you anymore."

_'So you killed them. That's good,'_ she could hear the satisfied voice saying.

"Not all of them. The Key is still alive. I thought you might want to meet her in person and make some experiments with her," Buffy suggested.

'That's a very good idea… So, when do you want to come back?'

"As soon as possible."

_'Okay, you can go tomorrow at 11am. I'll buy then two tickets. One for you and one for the Key. And make sure that she won't make any trouble.'_

"Sure. Right now she's out, but before that, she didn't do anything, just crying about her dead friends. See ya tomorrow Quentin!"

_'Bye.'_

Buffy put the phone back down and smirked. "Don't worry Quentin, she won't make trouble. As soon as we found out, how I came back and why you wanted to use me to kill my friends, I'll be the one who makes trouble."

~*~

"You really want me, the Prince of all Saiyajins, to sleep on the couch?" Vegeta asked exasperated, when Pan told him how she, Faith, Spike and Dawn had planned, where everyone should sleep. Angel and Wesley stayed at Giles' apartment, because he didn't have that much space.

"Yes, Vegeta! Trunks, I mean my Trunks, sleeps at my room, so that Trunks, I mean the other Trunks, god is this confusing…, and Goten can take his room. In the basement is just enough space for Spike, Dawn goes to Faith, so that Cordy has a room on her own and you and dad will sleep in the living room on the two couches. We don't have another choice. And besides, it's just for a few nights."

"I refuse to sleep on the couch. I'm the …"

"The Prince of all Saiyajins. We know that already Vegeta! You will sleep on the couch for a few nights, or I will tell Bulma about this, and she will make you stay longer on the couch than just for a few nights," Pan threatened him.

Mirai Trunks, Dawn, Faith, Spike and Cordy stared almost in shock at the two arguing Saiyajins. After what they'd been told, was Vegeta the strongest Saiyajin alive, and at least the humans paid him deep respect. Mirai Trunks first wanted to stop Pan from telling his father to sleep on the couch, not knowing that he wouldn't kill her for talking to him like that, but Gohan put his hand on Mirai Trunks shoulder, holding him back and motioning for him to watch, and maybe even learn.

"Okay…" Vegeta said scowling and crossed his arms. "But you'll pay for that, just to let you know."

"Thank you Vegeta," Pan said now grinning and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta growled, but his face softened a bit.

~*~

Later that night, Pan and Mirai Trunks were lying in Pan's, or Buffy's bed, still talking a bit. "Much happened today…" he said.

"Yeah, first the whole getting-my-memory-back story, than the appearance of Vegeta, dad, Goten and Trunks, the Dragonballs, finding out that Buffy's still alive, Angel and Spike becoming human, Buffy appearing in the shop, wanting to kill us all and then her remembering everything."

"Yeah, and the arguing with my father… I still don't understand how you could talk to him like that."

"Oh, Trunks, I'm not the only one who talks to him like that. Your mother does it as well. Bra not, but she wraps him around her little finger. And the best thing is, he listens to all of us. Me, because I'm a Saiyajin woman, Bra, because she is his little princess and Bulma, because she acts like a Saiyajin and is his mate. And he really loves her," Pan told her mate and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest, while he stroked her hair.

"Wow, I've missed much since I went back to the past…"

"Yeah, you have… And now let's please sleep. This day was way too exhausting…"

"Okay, I love you Panny," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, too."


	17. Visiting the Council

**Chapter 16: "Visiting the Council"**

The next day at 12 o'clock Buffy and Dawn were already sitting in their plane to England. The Slayer had called Giles immediately after she talked to Quentin and told him, when she had to leave with Dawn. They agreed that they would make a meeting right before, so that they could still talk about the details of their plan.

While the two sister were on their way to the Council, the Scoobies, Saiyans and fang gang were waiting impatiently that they would finally arrive there. Buffy promised them to give them a small call over her cell, as soon as she was in the library, and she also wanted to bug Travers' office, when she brought Dawn to him, so that Dawn could question him a bit. Of course they knew that it would take a few hours for them to go to England, but none of the people who were at the Magic Box wanted to leave, of fear to miss something.

After two hours of waiting, Faith suddenly sprung up. "I can't take it anymore, this waiting. Pan. You. Me. Training room. Now. I need to do something."

"Sometimes I think that you can read minds. A small sparring match is exactly what I need now." Pan said smirking and followed Faith to the room in the back.

"What do you think?" Willow wanted to know. "Should we follow them and watch a bit. It's better than just sitting here and doing nothing." The others agreed with her and all of them also went to the training room, where Faith and Pan made a few warm ups. 

"Mmh, I wonder how strong Pan really is." Giles said thoughtfully as both girls got into a fighting stance.

"The Slayer won't stand a chance against her." Vegeta told him. "Now that she remembers everything, she knows her strengths. You'll see."

At exactly that moment, both girls lunged at each other and it soon was clear that Vegeta was right. Pan was simply too good, even though she was still holding back and Faith was outmatched and about half an hour later, Faith surrendered. "Wow P, that was great. You're really strong. Incredible."

"Thank you Faith. But I guess when I'm home again, I have to train harder than before. I'm a bit out of shape," Pan said laughing.

~*~

A few hours later the plane finally landed in London. From that moment on Buffy and Dawn had to be careful, because they didn't know if the people of the Council were watching them. On the outside of the airport a car was already waiting for them. Buffy pushed Dawn into the car, and climbed in after her. "Hello Mr. Stevenson," Buffy greeted _her Watcher on the front-passenger seat._

"Hello Buffy. Is that the Key?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, it's her." Stevenson nodded to the driver and they drove off.

About half an hour later, they arrived at the Watcher's Council. It was a big old building, looking a lot like a university or something like that. "So, we're here," Stevenson said, when he got out of the car and took Buffy's bag.

Buffy got out of the car and pulled Dawn after her, holding her at her wrist. "Is Mr. Travers in his office?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is. Don't you want to go first to your room, to refresh yourself? I can take the Key to him," Stevenson suggested.

"No, thanks. It was my mission and I want to end it," she told him smirking and pulled Dawn into the building.

After walking through what seemed like endless corridors, Buffy and Dawn were standing in front of Travers' office. "Hey Nancy. Is Mr. Travers in there?"

"Hello Buffy. No, he isn't in there. But he will come back in a few minutes. You can go in and wait. How was your trip to Sunnydale?"

"Everything went fine. We'll go then in and wait for him," Buffy said and she and Dawn entered the room. Inside, Buffy told Dawn to sit down on a chair and she herself put the bug under the table, activating it and putting a small button into her ear, which she hid under her long hair.

~*~

"Hey! Look! The bug's been activated. That means they're there," Willow said excitedly and pointed to her laptop, where a red point was blinking.

_'Hey Will, can you hear me?' they heard Buffy saying._

"Yeah, loud and clear. And I'm recording everything. Are you alone in the office?"

_'Quentin's not here yet. But he will come soon.'_

"Okay, good luck then. See ya later."

~*~

After Buffy and Dawn had waited a few minutes in silence, the door finally opened. "Hello Buffy," Quentin greeted her, when he closed the door and sat down at his desk. "So, and you are the Key. Do you know how happy you could be that you're still alive? If Buffy hadn't thought of you as object for our science wing, you would have died as well as your friends. I can just say, congratulations."

"Bite me," Dawn answered vehemently. 

Travers chuckled lightly. "Yes, well, colorful girl. Buffy, you're dismissed. You can go to your room and do whatever you want to do, while we two," he said to Dawn, "will have a small talk."

"Okay, see you later," Buffy said and left the office, telling herself that Dawn could take care of herself.

"Okay, Key…" Travers began, but Dawn interrupted him.

"Dawn."

"What?"

"Dawn. My name is Dawn. Dawn Summers," she told him scowling.

"Well, Dawn. Don't you think it's ironic, how Buffy killed all of your friends, without knowing that they were her friends once?"

"What have you done to her?"

"Oh, Dawn, we didn't do anything to her. We trained her, made her stronger. We were her family in the last six months."

"You made her turning against her best friends, against her real family and made her kill them. She would never do that, when you haven't done anything to her."

"Listen, I will tell you something. When we came to Sunnydale with the information about Glory, we knew that Buffy would die. We knew that she would die protecting the Key, because there's a prophecy about the Slayer, who died to save life. The Key is life, but we didn't know then that you're the Key. That's the reason we agreed to the whole 'working-for-the-Slayer-thing'. We first got to know that you're the Key, as one of our employees saw you bleeding on the tower, and how Buffy jumped into the portal to save your life. But the prophecy told us also that she would be reborn and it took us just a few days to find her, because she aged much faster, about a year per day. She didn't remember anything, so we thought we could finally get her to our side."

"But why our friends?"

"That's easy. You were always troublemakers. Always interfering with the methods of the Council. Because of you, Buffy quit. And Faith… We thought that when she's finally dead, another Slayer will be called and that we would then have two Slayers on our side."

~*~

"Grr, I could kill him;" Faith said enraged, as she and the others listened intensely to the talk between Dawn and Quentin.

"Don't worry, Faith," Pan said and put her hand on her shoulder. "We will make him pay for that."

At that moment the phone in the shop rang and Giles answered. "Buffy? … Okay, we will come … Bye." He put the receiver back and turned to the others. "She's in the library in one of the lonely wings."

"It's show time," Spike said grinning.

"Okay, Giles, Faith, Spike, Willow and Tara, try to get a hold on me. I'll bring you to Buffy," Pan said. The Scoobies did as Pan told them and just a few seconds later they were gone.

~*~

Buffy was looking around nervously, waiting for Pan and the others to arrive and so it startled her almost to death, when they suddenly appeared directly in front of her. "Wow! That's the library? It's huge!" Willow said excited. 

"Shh," Buffy said. "Yes, it is. Pan, you can get the others now."

"Okay." Again she put two fingers on her forehead, disappeared and reappeared shortly after with Mirai Trunks, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Goten. Xander, Anya and the fang gang decided to stay at the Magic Box, to hold the fort in Sunnydale.

"Good, now that everyone's here, the secret and dangerous books are in the back, and they are guarded, but they shouldn't be a problem. I've heard that there are also books about Magic, the Watchers' diaries, prophecies and all the other stuff, what normal people like us may not read," Buffy told them.

~*~

Dawn and Quentin Travers were still sitting in the office, as Yasuo suddenly entered the room. "Sir, Mr. Travers. There are problems."

"What? What do you mean?" Travers wanted to know.

"I can feel some high kis I don't know in this building. They're in the library," Yasuo told him. Dawn's eyes widened in shock, when she heard that. 

Travers looked at her and when he saw that look in her eyes, he realized something. "Oh no, it has been a trick." He walked over to Dawn and grabbed forcefully her wrist, pulling her out of the office. Even though Dawn could take him down easily, she still wanted to let him think that she is weaker than she really is. "Nancy, call the security. There are invaders in the library. Probably in the forbidden wing," he told her, as he passed by her desk.

"Yes, sir."

~*~

In the meantime the white hats were in the so-called 'forbidden wing' looking for something, what might help them. "Hey guys! I found something!" Willow shouted as she climbed down the ladder, which was leaning against a bookshelf. In her hand she was holding an old book. She walked past the now unconscious bodies of the few guards, who the Saiyajins had knocked out, without that anyone noticed it, over to Giles.

"What is it Willow?" he wanted to know and Willow handed it to him, opened at a special page. Giles read the page and then a look of surprise and in the same time understanding crossed his face. "Buffy, would you like to come over, please?"

"Sure, is something in this book?" the blonde Slayer asked.

"Yes, a prophecy. _'She who died to save life will arise anew / Innocent as a child, just knowing her destiny, she will grow to enormous strengths / Stronger than before, she'll be reborn, ready to go her destined path / But just true love can show her the right way,'_" Giles read the text aloud.

"And what exactly does that mean, Watcher?" Spike walked up to them to take a look at the book.

"Well, Buffy sacrificed herself for Dawn, the Key and the Key is life. She was reborn and grew within a few days till she reached her old age. She has also become much stronger than she was before she died and she didn't remember anything, but she knew that she was the Slayer and…"

"And what Giles? What does this 'true love' thing mean?" Buffy wanted to know.

"I don't know exactly, but I have a suggestion. Buffy, you said you had visions of your past, shortly before you remembered everything. What exactly were that for visions?"

"Well, they were all vision of me and…" Buffy said, as the realization sank in. "No way! You mean this-this true love thing… Me and… No… This is impossible! There must be a mistake somewhere…" She grabbed the book and leafed through it like crazy.

"Buffy, luv, what are you talking about?" Spike asked the question, which was burning in almost everyone's head.

Mirai Trunks chuckled lightly, suddenly remembering the one conversation he had with the former vampire. "She's talking about you, Spike. Remember when you told me that you thought that you felt for Buffy something like true love. And Buffy remembered everything, when she fought you, so…"

"We don't have time for that now," Vegeta suddenly said, when he came to the group. "We're getting company."

At exactly that moment Xander told Buffy through her headphone, that Travers knew about them. "Vegeta is right. Xander told me just the same."

Curiously, Pan floated into the air, so that she could just look over the shelves and saw how at least hundred men, obviously security guards were taking positions. "So, we're totally outnumbered. And they have guns," Pan told the others grinning.

"Sounds like a bit fun," Goten told her, also grinning.

"Fun?" Giles asked. "I think that doesn't sound like fun."

"Come on Giles," Faith said, "we have six Saiyajins, two Slayers, two witches and one former vampire. You stay in the background and we take care of them."

~*~

"How many are there, Yasuo?" Travers asked him.

"I can feel 12 persons."

"They're outnumbered. That's good. And we still have our trump card," he said. "Buffy, I know that you're there. Come out. We have your sister here."

~*~

"Dawn…" Buffy whispered.

"B, go… talk to him…" Faith said.

"No, we need a plan…"

"Not this time, B, believe me. And now go and don't worry about Dawn. She'll be okay. We'll do the rest." Buffy hesitated for another second and then went out of their hiding place.

When Buffy stepped forth, Quentin smirked. "Well Buffy, seems like you changed sides."

"Yes, I did. Because I know now where I belong."

"So, do you still know where you belong, when I've killed your sister?"

"You won't dare." 

"Oh yes, and there is just one way to get her alive out of this. You come back to the Council. But not just you. I do also want Faith and the other girl, Pan, to work for the Council, without questioning us. That's the only way that I let your sister and your friends live. But why don't we ask them? I'm sure they're also hiding."

Pan and Faith looked at each other and got up. "Where are you going?" Mirai Trunks wanted to know.

"We'll help Buffy," Pan answered. "And besides, maybe I'm able to scare a few of those security guards away." With that they stepped also forth and joined Buffy.

"So, you're Pan, the girl who has lost her memory…"

"And you're Quentin Travers, the man who made me believe that I'm a Slayer… But don't worry, I remember again who and what I am." Pan slowly powered up, letting the earth in the library shaking a bit, what caused books to fall out of their shelves.

But that bit shaking let Quentin unimpressed. "Nice show Pan. Are the witches doing that? And now tell me, who are you and why are you as strong as a Slayer?"

Angered by this, she powered up even more, letting the book raise from the ground, which began to crack around her. "No, Willow and Tara aren't doing that. It's me, Pan Son. And I'm not just as strong as a Slayer, I'm much stronger."

"Sir," Yasuo said, "she is right. Her ki is rising… It's incredible… No human being should be that strong…"

"I'm not human. I'm a Saiyajin!" Pan shouted and let her ki exploding. Through that shock wave, several of the security guards were thrown back and other were running away, as they saw that and how Pan's hair became blond. "What are you staring at?" Pan asked smirking, when she had finished her transformation and saw that everyone, even Travers, was staring at her. "Never seen a Super Saiyajin before? Oh, yeah right. You haven't." 

"What are you?" Quentin asked, slowly gaining his composure. "What demon?"

"I'm no demon. I'm a Saiyajin. Right now a Super Saiyajin. I would recommend you to retreat your guards, or…"

"Or what?"

"You see that wall over there?" Pan asked smirking and motioned to the wall to her left. "Is something behind there?" Quentin shook his head no. "Good, then watch and learn not to mess with me." Pan lifted her left hand and let a small ki ball appear. She then stretched her arm, directed her palm to the wall, the whole time smirking at Travers, and released a ki-blast, which destroyed the whole wall instantly. Quentin Travers stared in horror at the place, where the wall just had been a few seconds ago and then looked back at Pan. "That was just a small part of my power. There are still five other Saiyajins, who are even stronger than I. So, what do you say now?" When Quentin didn't answer, Pan powered down and looked back. "Hey, you can all come out now! I think Buffy and Faith want to say something."

"I don't think so," Quentin said and pulled out a knife of his pocket, holding it at Dawn's throat. "My main goal was to kill the Key. Something as dangerous as it shouldn't exist. And now it seems like I reached that goal." 

But before he could slice her throat, she elbowed him in his stomach, so that he let the knife fall, did a somersault backwards over his head and kicked him in the back, letting him falling to the ground. "Sorry Quentin, but I had some training in the last months. No one would be able to kill me that easily now. Am I still 'colorful'?" Dawn smirked and walked over to Buffy, who laid an arm around her shoulder. "Now, you can come out."

So the others all came out of their hiding place and joined the three girls. Buffy was really impressed by how powerful those Saiyajins were and how good Dawn became at fighting. Of course, they told her about it, but to see it with her own eyes made her to respect them fully. But now it was her turn to say what she wanted to say the whole day. "Quentin, do you remember the one time you and some of your fellow Watchers came to Sunnydale, wanting to test me, interrogate me, quiz my friends? I remember that I told you that I had power, that you just came to Sunnydale to beg me to let you come back in, not the other way around. I thought I've made myself clear, but after what I've heard what you told Dawn, I see that I didn't. So, I want to repeat that now. You saw what this girl is able to do. She's one of my friends now. You lied to her, you lied to me. You told her that she's the current Slayer and you didn't tell me anything about me. You used me to kill my friends, my sister. We're both victims of your self-centered way to see the world. You said that my friends are troublemakers, my sister is dangerous, told me to eliminate them. And I almost did. You used a girl, who had an accident and lost her memory, told her that she's the Slayer, just because she seemed to be as strong as one. But both of us remember now. What I want to tell you is: From now on, you're really working for me. You can stay at the Council, but you won't make any important decision without telling Giles. If you ever come again near my sister or my friends, without me wanting it, I will personally kill you. Oh, and before I forget. I need you to do something. I want you to integrate Angel and Spike into the society, since they're human now. That means, you'll make birth-certificates and all that stuff. Faith, do you still want to say something?"

"Sure B." She walked over to Quentin, who had gotten up in the meantime and stopped right in front of him, looking back at Buffy. "May I?" The other Slayer nodded. "Okay. That's for wanting to kill me as Buffy was in my body." She punched him into the stomach. "And this is for the second time you wanted to kill me." She hit him in the face. "And I also have to say something. It's about Wesley. You'll pay him all the salary he didn't get since you fired him and you will still pay him, even though he's not working anymore for the Council. Oh, and thank you for getting me out of jail." With a huge smile on her face, she walked back to Buffy, Dawn and Pan. "Okay, I think we can now go back to Sunnydale. Or what do you think?" 

"Well, I've spent the last half year living here. And I learned something… I don't like England," Buffy said.

"Okay, everyone who wants to go back to Sunnydale, get a hold on me!" Pan said smiling. So, Pan brought first the Saiyajins home, and as she got back and was ready to bring the Scoobies to Sunnydale, Quentin told Giles to wait a minute.

"Rupert, I must say. This girl is really special. She is the greatest Slayer in history. Take good care of her," he said.

"I know, you don't have to tell me." Giles walked back to Pan and so they disappeared.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As soon as everyone was back in the Magic Box, the Scoobies were hugging each other, finally reunited. Everyone was congratulating Buffy, Pan, Faith and Dawn for the show they've done and how they talked to Quentin. They were all sure that this time, the Council wouldn't do anything stupid. And if not, they've recorded everything Quentin told Dawn in his office and as long as Quentin wouldn't notice the bug, they would continue that and be better safe than sorry. 

The whole time, Spike and Buffy avoided each other as much as possible, even though they knew that they would have to talk.

"Hey guys! It's still early tonight! What do you think of Bronzing?" Xander asked with a wide smile. "Or are you too exhausted?"

"No way!" Buffy, Faith, Pan and Dawn answered in unison.

"Bronzing? What's that?" a confused Goten wanted to know.

"The Bronze is the best club in town," Pan explained. "Well, the only, but still the best. The only bad thing is that many vamps are hanging out there, looking for some food. But that won't stop us from going there. So, what do you think?"

"Well, why not… I think we can party a bit, after what happened today…" her uncle answered.

The four girls looked around and saw that everyone agreed with going to the Bronze. "Okay, but first of all, I have to get out of those clothes," Buffy said.

"Don't worry Buffy, we've kept your clothes, because we were always hoping that we would find a way to bring you back," Dawn said smiling.

"Good… Then let's go!" the Slayer said cheerfully.

~*~

About one hour later almost everyone was ready and waited in the Summers living room. With almost that is Buffy, Pan, Faith, Dawn and Cordy who were still at Buffy's room, getting ready, while the men, except of Xander, he and Anya wanted to meet the others at the club, as well as Willow and Tara, who also wanted to change clothes, were waiting (im)patiently in the living room.

"Shouldn't someone go up there and get them?" Angel wanted to know. He was still dressed in one of his black shirts and black trousers.

"I don't understand this whole thing… I would rather stay here," Vegeta mumbled. 

"Come on, Vegeta," Goten said cheerfully. He was dressed in one of Xander's Hawaii shirts and beige pants. "I'm sure it will be fun."

"Sure. Or what do you think, Watcher?" Spike, who was still dressed in black, asked.

"Well, for you young people, I'm sure it is. I think I'm finally after five years beginning to understand, what you understand of 'having fun'."

"Mr. Giles, if it's boring for us in the club, I'm sure we can talk," Gohan suggested and earned a smile from the Watcher.

"How long are they already in there? I think it's time to go," Trunks said and his future-self sighed.

"Okay, then I'll go and get them…" he said and walked up the stairs to the girl's room.

~*~

In the meantime the girls were almost ready. Buffy was wearing a knee-long baby-blue dress, Dawn a pair of tight jeans and a tight greed T-shirt, Faith black leather pants and a red blouse and Cordy was dressed in a long dark-red dress. At that moment Mirai Trunks knocked at the door. "You can come in, Trunks!" Pan shouted and he opened the door.

"The others are waiting impatiently for you and sent me to… wow," he just managed to say, as he saw Pan. He looked at her from head to feet and from feet to head. She was wearing high-heeled black boots, which were going up to her knees, a black miniskirt and a night blue strapless top, which was tied up behind her neck.

"You like what you see?" she asked him teasingly, as she walked up to him.

"Oh yeah…" He leaned down and kissed him passionately. 

"But you look also really good." Trunks smirked. He had decided to wear a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt, which showed his well built body and he had tied his long her back, so that just a few bangs were hanging in his face.

"Really?"

"Really."

Suddenly they heard Faith clearing her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but I think we should go down now."

"Sure," they said in unison and followed the other girls down to the living room, arm in arm.

~*~

Goten just came out of the kitchen, eating some cake, as the girls finally came down the stairs, but when he saw the couple, who came last, he swallowed the cake the wrong way and began to cough. "Panny? What happened to you? You- you're wearing a skirt. Man, how did you get her into that?" he asked Mirai Trunks, when he was finally again able to speak.

"I didn't do anything," Mirai Trunks answered.

"Panny, I hope you tell me, when I should get worried about you."

"Don't worry Goten. I'm still me… I've just widened my taste for clothing a bit." At that moment, the others came out of the living room and spotted Pan. Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor literally. He had never seen his daughter wearing something like this, as well as Trunks. "Hey you two! Are you coming?" she snapped them back into reality, when everyone had already left the house and just they were still standing in the corridor.

"Mmh? Oh, yeah…" Gohan said and walked past Pan. He knew he had to accept that his little girl was now a grown up woman, who managed to live with amnesia for six month. Trunks didn't say anything, as he walked past Pan. He was still shocked by her outfit. He somehow found it too bad that he didn't see the woman in her before he fell in love and bonded with Marron. But he admitted to himself that it's better for her to be with his other self, not just because he's nearer at her age, also because he knew that this man is a better Trunks than he ever will be.

~*~

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Bronze and soon all of the young people were found on the dance floor, while Giles, Wesley, Angel, Gohan and Vegeta were sitting at a table, talking. But Spike was neither with the group on the dance floor, nor with the men at the table. He was sitting at the bar, drinking a beer and watching the others. He still had a hard time to accept that Buffy was alive, just like that. And plus, he should be the one who made her remember everything? That was simply unbelievable.

Suddenly he saw Angel coming towards him. "Spike, can I talk to you?"

"Sure… What about?"

"It's about Buffy…"

"Oh, you can have her… You're the better man for someone like Buffy," Spike told Angel sincerely. 

"That's the whole point… I don't love her anymore… And she doesn't love me… When I walked her home, she told me that she moved on… But she couldn't exactly tell, what her feelings were. And there's still this thing that I think that I fell in love with Cordelia…" he said as he looked over, where the girls were dancing and laughing. The boys took a small break and joined the others at the table.

"Queen C? Wow, I never saw that coming…"

"Spike…. Bottom line is, even if I still loved Buffy, she would never feel the same for me, because I think that she's in love with you."

~*~

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cordelia asked.

"I can't say for sure. But I think that Angel is talking about you. According to the dreamy look in his eyes." Buffy had to giggle, when she saw Spike's confused look. 'Seems like Angel told him just about his feelings for Cordy.'

"Huh? I don't understand what you're talking about," Cordelia said blushing a deep red.

"Come on, Cordy," Faith said. "Haven't you noticed the look in his eyes whenever he talks to or about you. The guy's absolutely fallen for you." At that moment the fast song ended and the dj decided to play a slow and romantic one, namely again "Here with me" from Dido. "Now take your chance, or I have to help you." All girls except of Faith went back to the table.

"You won't dare!"

"You'll see," the dark haired Slayer smirked and walked to the two former vampires. "Okay guys. There are two problems you have to help me with. First of all Angel. You'll go over to Cordy and ask her to dance. Now! And you Spike will do the same, just with Buffy. Do you understand me?" They nodded, stunned by Faith's determination. "Well, what are you waiting for? Obey your hearts!" She shushed them from their seats and sat down on one of them, watching smirking, satisfied with her work, how they went over to the two women.

~*~

"Hey, what has Faith done to you?" Dawn asked them grinning, but they didn't answer. Instead they went to Buffy and Cordy, who were sitting next to each other.

"Mmh, Cordy…"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Do you… I mean… Would you like to dance with me?" Angel asked nervously.

"Sure," Cordelia answered, beaming a huge smile at Faith, who showed her a thumb-up. 

"And what do you want Spike?" Buffy wanted to know as Angel and Cordy disappeared on the dance floor.

"Well, Faith told me to obey my heart and ask you to dance with me. So, what do you think?"

Buffy shifted nervously on her seat. "O-okay… I guess." Spike took her hand and also led her to the floor.

Pan smiled after them. She was sure that they would work it out eventually. She didn't know Buffy for long now, but she felt that the Slayer felt something deeper than friendship for the vampire and that it could really be true love. Suddenly she noticed someone standing next to her and looked up.

"May I have this dance Pan?" Trunks asked her, holding out his hand. Pan hesitated and looked to Mirai Trunks, who was engaged in a deep conversation with Gohan.

"Okay…" she whispered and took his hand.

Angel and Cordy swayed slowly to the music, talking about work, until Angel changed the subject. "Cordy… It could be that I might regret this question… But did you ever feel more for me?"

"What?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but after Buffy's death, and how you took care of me then… I think that I fell in love with you in that time…"

"You love me? Really?" Cordy asked disbelieving.

"Well… yeah… But if you don't love me back… there's still the way of being…." Angel tried to say, but was cut short by Cordy.

"Stupid! I love you!" she said and they kissed. 

Faith still smiled at them, satisfied. 'Well, that was couple #1.'

Spike and Buffy were dancing in an awkward silence, without looking the others in the eyes they held each other loosely. None of them knew what to say, until Buffy suddenly stopped dancing. Spike looked at her, confused. "What's up, pet?"

"Spike, we need to talk," Buffy said, looking to the ground.

"Yeah, I think we should," he answered. "Shall we go outside?" The Slayer nodded and so they left the club.

"Wow Pan, you surely have changed," Trunks stated immediately, as they were on the dance floor.

"Positive or negative?" she asked him smirking.

"I think Bra won't recognize you, since she almost never got you to wear a skirt. But I'm sure she would start screaming and yelling, telling everyone that Pan finally became a woman," he chuckled.

"Don't tell her about that. I dare you."

"Don't worry Pan. I will keep this as a secret." He took a deep breath. "It is like in old times, isn't it?"

"Yeah, my eighteenth birthday, where you danced with me to this song. I felt like I have been in the seventh heaven."

"Pan, does he treat you nice?" Trunks asked, referring to his other-self.

"Yes, he does. And he really loves me. Like I love him."

"And you're happy?"

"As happy as I can get," she answered sincerely.

Trunks stopped. "Good," he said and left Pan standing on the dance floor, walking over to the table. When he arrived there, he patted his others-self on the shoulder. "Go now to her. She's all yours."

Mirai Trunks smiled at him and went to Pan.

~*~

Buffy and Spike were walking through an alley near the Bronze. They were completely alone. "Spike…"

"Buffy, I know what you want to say…"

"Really? That's good, because I self don't know what I want to say," Buffy said and stopped.

Spike looked at her suspiciously. He saw how Buffy took a deep breath and looked up to him. "I meant it, as I said that you're not a monster. You are a man. Okay, now you are definitely one, since you're human. But as you told me that I treated you like a man, even though you thought you knew you were a monster, I knew deep down that you were wrong. At this time, you were already a man Spike. You were a vampire, right. But you were not a monster. A monster kills, but you protected my family. Always. You never did hurt Dawn. That's why I asked you to take care of her. I knew that you would protect her with your life. And that was enough for me to die in peace, knowing that she would always be safe with you." She sat down on some steps of an old warehouse. "The prophecy was right. Shortly before I remembered everything, I saw visions of you and me, how you pissed me off and how you promised me this. I've thought of it the whole time, and I came to the result that, when I'm able to trust someone, like I trust you, then there must be something like…"

At that moment, they heard a girl scream. Buffy and Spike looked at each other and ran to the direction where the scream came from. When they arrived, they saw how two vampires were cornering a teenage girl. "Hey! Is everything okay here?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Run!" the girl shouted crying.

"I would listen to her…" one of the vamps said as he walked over to Buffy and vamped out. "This place isn't safe for you."

Buffy smirked. God, how she loved this game. "Really? I would rather think that this place isn't safe for you." She pulled out a stake of her pocket and threw it to Spike. "Spike, take care of the other one."

"Sure pet," he answered and lunged at the vamp.

"While I take care of this one." She pulled out another stake and began pummeling on the stunned vampire and the girl used the time to run away.

Spike managed to dust his one within a few seconds and looked just up to see how Buffy was about to finish the other off. "Who are you?" the vampire asked, when he was lying on the ground.

"I'm Buffy," she said and brought the stake down into his chest. "The Vampire Slayer." She pulled out the stake and the vampire disintegrated into dust.

"So, Buffy, what did you want to say before we were interrupted?" Spike asked, as he was standing next to Buffy.

"This," she answered as she pulled his face down and kissed him softly. When they broke apart, both were out of breath. "I meant that I could just be able to trust you like this, when there's something like true love."

"You really mean that, luv?" Spike asked confused and Buffy nodded. Happy, he lifted her up and hurled her around.

"Spike! Let me down!" Buffy shouted laughing and Spike obeyed, kissing her again.

"I think we should now go back in. The others are probably worried about us," Spike suggested.

"Okay, let's go back."

~*~

When Faith saw Buffy and Spike coming back in, hand in hand, she smiled to herself. "Mission fulfilled." 

~*~

The next evening everyone was gathered in front of the crypt, where the four Saiyajins appeared just a few days ago. Last hugs were exchanged between Pan, who was by the way dressed in the clothes in which she arrived a half year ago, Mirai Trunks and the Scoobies, while the Saiyajins were waiting patiently for them. "Promise me that you will come back and visit us," Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Dawnie, Trunks and I will come back," Pan answered, having a hard time to hold back her tears. How she hated saying goodbye.

"Hey P, when you come back, I promise I will be stronger then," Faith said.

"I know. But you also have to promise me one thing. Don't die."

"Don't worry, we're two Slayers, one former vampire and a Key. Nothing should take us down that easily." 

"Goodbye, Dawn, Faith," Mirai Trunks said, as he hugged the two girls. The next one was Giles. "Giles, we want to say thank you for everything."

"Yeah," Pan continued. "You were a really good friend." Now Pan couldn't hold back her tears anymore and jumped at Giles neck. "Goodbye Giles. Take good care of them."

"I will, Pan, I will. Goodbye. Trunks," he said as Pan let go of him and he shook Trunks' hand.

"Giles."

Then they arrived at the last ones. Spike and Buffy. Holding hands. "Well, Spike…" Trunks said. "Looks like you got your true love."

"Yep, and she's all mine," the former vampire answered smirking.

"Buffy, it was nice to meet you, even if it was just for a few days…"

"It was nice to meet you too, Trunks. Pan, do you know what luck you have to have him as boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I know. But to quote Spike: He's all mine," Pan said laughing. "Goodbye Buffy." They hugged and then Pan went to Spike. "And you help Giles to take care of them. If not I will come back and kick your sorry ass."

"I will take care of them, like I've promised. Goodbye Pan." Spike leaned down and hugged her as well. "Goodbye Boxer Boy," he said, when he and Trunks shook hands and so they walked over to the Saiyajins. Gohan opened the portal and they waved one last time to the Scoobies, before they disappeared in the portal.

~*~

When the Saiyajins came out of the portal, they were alone in the lab. Pan immediately grabbed Mirai Trunks' hand and pulled him behind her. "Where do you want to go?" he asked surprised.

"I have to meet Bra! Both she and Marron are here! As you know I haven't seen them for a half year," Pan said happily and ran through the corridors until they stopped in front of a door, through which you could hear loud music.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That's just Bra. She often hears loud music when she doesn't want to be disturbed," Pan told him.

"Then maybe we should come back later, and…"

"No way, you will now meet your sister. Now… And besides, it's my job as best friend to annoy her." With that, Pan opened the door and walked in, followed by a bit shy Mirai Trunks, but the two girls still didn't notice them, because Bra was lying on her bed, letting her head hang down on one side and they could see Marron's feet on the floor, suggesting that her head should be somewhere near Bra's. Pan smirked and slowly floated over the bed to her two friends, 'lying' on her stomach and resting her head on her hands. "Hey you two! What are ya doing?" she shouted to be heard over the music.

Bra nearly fell from her bed, when she heard that voice. Neither she nor Marron had seen her, because their eyes were closed. "Pan?" Marron asked disbelieving.

"PAN!" Bra shouted and tackled her friend to the ground. "You're back! When did they find you? Are you okay?"

"Bra… need… air…" Pan managed to say and Bra immediately got up from her friend. "So, it's better. Yes, I'm back as you see, they found me a few days ago and yes, I'm okay," she answered on the questions. "Oh, and Bra, I want you to meet someone." Pan motioned to Trunks.

"Really? Who? Oh, it's just my brother… I thought you found a boyfriend…"

"Uhm, Bra…" Marron said. "This is not your brother… Well, at least not your *your* brother. See?"

"Marron's right. That's a Trunks, but not your brother Trunks. He is the one who came to the past to help in the fight against the androids. And he's mine," she told her friends smirking. "Trunks, meet your sister Bra and our best friend Marron." 

"Hi," Mirai Trunks said.

"Hi," the girls just replied a bit confused.

Pan saw the look on their faces and began to laugh. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything, when everyone's here."

~*~

Shortly after, everyone was gathered at CC, happy that Pan was back safe. ChiChi and Videl cried, when they finally saw her again, causing Pan to cry as well. When everyone calmed down, Pan remembered what she had promised her grandfather. "Grandma, I have to tell you something from grandpa."

"What do you mean?"

"He visited me in my dreams a few times, to watch over me. He told me to tell you that he's really sorry that he left you again and that he really loves you with all his heart."

"Thank you Panny…" ChiChi said, and hugged Pan, crying again.

~*~

A few days later Mirai Trunks and Pan were standing in front of the portal, which was modified, so that it would also work as time machine, ready to go to the past to visit the other Bulma. "Okay, kids, are you ready?" the Bulma of their time asked.

"Sure… I can't wait to see her again," Mirai Trunks said smiling.

Bulma smiled back and opened the portal for them. "You can go through now. And don't get lost."

"Don't worry Bulma. That won't happen again," Pan said and followed her mate through the portal.

~*~

Mirai Bulma was standing in the kitchen, looking out of the window. It had now been a half year since Trunks went back to the past, and she was slightly worried that something might have happened to him. Suddenly she saw how in the front yard a blue vortex appeared and her son and another strange, but yet familiar girl came out of it. Smiling brightly she quickly ran outside to greet them. "Trunks!" she shouted and hugged him.

"Mom!" he hugged her back.

"Where have you been? It has been a half year!" she asked.

"That's a long story, but mom, I want to introduce you Pan. She is Gohan's daughter. Pan, that's my mom."

"Gohan's daughter? But how? Wait, you can explain it to me once we're all inside," Bulma said and led the two inside.

A few hours later the two Saiyajins had explained the most important facts. Bulma noticed, how happy her son was and it had really been a long time, since she'd last seen him that happy. He had finally found someone to love, and it was his mentor's daughter he fell in love with. She was convinced that it must have been fate that the two found each other in a complete different dimension.

After Pan and Trunks went to bed, Bulma sat in her room on the balcony looking at the stars. "Oh Vegeta, you should see your son now. Fully grown up, strong and he found a girlfriend. I know you would like her. She's a Saiyajin, Gohan's daughter. They're both deeply in love and really happy. And he deserves to be happy after what he went through in the last twenty years," she whispered, feeling that Vegeta was watching her, and hearing every word she said.

~*~

"I wonder what they're doing right now?" Dawn asked. She, Buffy, Spike and Faith were on patrol on one of the graveyards.

"Who? Trunks and Pan? I think they're having big 'Welcome Back' parties everywhere," Faith told them smiling.

"They're finally home, together, and happy, I guess. Just like we are," Spike said as he put his arm around Buffy.

"Yeah," the blond Slayer just said and snuggled up to the former vampire. 

THE END 


End file.
